Separation
by King Baka
Summary: *COMPLETE* An insidious plot leaves Inuyasha and Kagome stranded on opposite sides of the well. How far will Inuyasha go to get her back, and will they realize how much they truly mean to each other?
1. Prologue - A Sinister Alliance

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Fanfiction of the week: Needing It, by Shadowmeteor.

A/N – For those of you who are new to this story, I wrote it about five years ago. It was only my second story, and the first of any significant length, so I was definitely a beginner back then. I've known that this was in dire need of an edit for some time, but I never got around to it until now. While the plot is basically the same, I overhauled a few chapters and even completely rewrote a couple. Overall, I believe it has a much more mature feel to it now, similar to _Entrapment._ I feel much better about the new version, and I hope you enjoy it.

_~Separation~_

Prologue: A Sinister Alliance

Kagura soared through the air on her giant feather, relishing in her freedom. Idly she wondered how long she would be able to enjoy the simple pleasure of the wind in her hair. Soon Naraku would call her to return to his castle, or worse yet simply kill her. The instant she was no longer of use to him, her life—if one could call it such—was over. Of that she had no doubt. She could only hope that one of his enemies would destroy him before he grew tired of her. Sesshoumaru seemed the most likely candidate, but she would not be too surprised if Inuyasha and his strange miko ended up dealing the finishing blow. The wolf, on the other hand, was completely hopeless, and the dead miko…well, Kagura could never tell what that crazy woman was thinking.

Movement ahead and below caught Kagura's attention, breaking her from her gloomy thoughts. There, a few hundred yards away, white serpent-like creatures rose out of the forest canopy. They glided directly into her path, their shimmering bodies undulating slowly in the wind. It took Kagura a moment to recognize the creatures. _Speak of the devil. But why is that walking corpse signaling me?_

She briefly contemplated ignoring the creatures and flying away, but decided against it. That would not go over well with her master, especially if the miko had something important to say. Grimacing, she followed the creatures down to a small forest clearing before dismounting her feather and dropping to the ground. A slight shiver passed through her frame; the dead woman before her had always given her the creeps.

"What do you want, miko?"

"I wish to speak with Naraku," Kikyou stated neutrally. "Tell him he is to arrive at this spot two sundowns hence. He is to come alone. _If_ those two requirements are met, I shall arrive shortly thereafter and make an offer Naraku cannot refuse."

Kagura scoffed. "What makes you think he won't just kill you?"

"If Naraku does not accept my offer, I have no doubt it will result in his destruction. Now go, and see that you deliver my message."

Kagura scowled. _That bitch! Why does everybody have to order me around?_ Huffing, she once again took to the skies, suddenly wishing she hadn't stopped to see what the walking corpse had wanted.

* * *

Two days later, just as last rays of sunlight disappeared below the western horizon, Naraku arrived at the clearing. He came alone, just as Kikyou had demanded. She had once again piqued his curiosity. _Failure to accept will surely bring about my destruction, eh Kikyou? Just what are you planning?_

A pale glow from above alerted him to Kikyou's impending arrival. She descended to the ground on her shinidamachu, which bathed the clearing in haunting luminescence. Naraku grinned in barely disguised contempt.

"Ahh, Kikyou. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The miko's eyes were hard; she returned his smile with a cold glare. "Make no mistake, Naraku. I gave you the shards of the Shikon no Tama, but it has always been my intention to send you to hell. I seek you out now only because we have a common enemy, one who I am finally ready to dispatch."

Naraku's smirk widened in amusement. "And who do you intend to release your pent up hatred upon?"

"It is not hatred," she corrected tersely. "She is merely an obstacle."

Naraku chuckled maliciously. "Ahh, so it is Kagome you wish to…dispatch."

Could this possibly get any better? The young miko had been a thorn in his side for far too long. She had destroyed his first body with a single arrow, and only her incredible spiritual power kept the jewel shards in her possession from becoming tainted with malice.

Getting no response from the girl's preincarnation, Naraku nodded in mock sympathy. "I can see why you would want to be rid of her. She and Inuyasha grow closer every day. One does wonder where his heart lies…"

"Silence!" Kikyou barked, her eyes flashing in anger for a split second, before she replaced her emotionless mask. But it was enough for Naraku, who thoroughly enjoyed even the momentary discomfiture.

"Do not presume that you know anything about Inuyasha or my reincarnation," Kikyou continued calmly, as if the outburst had never occurred. "For they have both defeated you time and again, have they not?"

Naraku's mood soured just slightly at the reminder. "Your point?"

"My point is that only I know what Inuyasha truly desires. His heart belongs to me. He is merely confused, and that indecently-dressed copy of me does not help matters. In the end, Inuyasha will come to me willingly."

Naraku resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Truthfully, he didn't care which woman Inuyasha chose; they were all going to die anyway. But he would at least hear what Kikyou had to say before he killed her.

"And your offer has something to do with this?"

Kikyou paused to gather her thoughts, or perhaps to solidify her resolve. "There is something about Kagome which you do not know," she stated finally. "The girl is my reincarnation, but she is not from this time."

Naraku's brow furrowed in consternation as he took in this new information. _That would explain the outlandish clothing, at least. This could prove to be very interesting indeed._

"Near my home village," Kikyou continued, "there exists a portal to Kagome's time period, some years in the future, which only she and Inuyasha can pass through. I will take the shards of the Shikon no Tama in Kagome's possession, and send her through the portal, at which time you will seal it using the power of the tainted Shikon no Tama."

Naraku took a few moments to digest everything that Kikyou had said, searching for any sign of deception. But all of it made sense, and more importantly, fit with what he knew about Inuyasha and his strange miko. Slowly, his malevolent grin returned full force.

"And what makes you think I won't just find this portal, kill Kagome, and take her shards of the Shikon no Tama myself?"

"Because Inuyasha will detect you. You may be able to conceal your demonic aura, but you cannot hide your scent."

Naraku thought about it, and realized Kikyou was right. Presumably, and if the dead miko's words could be trusted, Inuyasha likely accompanied Kagome through the time portal. And if not, even the inu-hanyou would not be so foolish as to not guard the portal while waiting for Kagome's return. That was too obvious a vulnerability for even Inuyasha to miss. No, Inuyasha would almost certainly detect him if he tried to ambush Kagome as she came through the portal, and he definitely did not desire a confrontation with the hanyou's unnaturally powerful sword. He would fight that battle only when he was ready.

Still, if Kikyou was trying to get rid of Kagome, why could she not simply take care of the matter herself?

"Why not simply kill Kagome and be done with it?"

"Inuyasha feels an obligation to protect her, and though she is an obstacle, she has done me no harm. She does not belong here; I merely wish to send her back to her homeland."

_More like you don't want Inuyasha to grieve for her,_ Naraku mused, but he kept his thoughts to himself. Though judging by the way Kikyou narrowed her eyes, perhaps she could read his mind. He hoped not, because he was already trying to discern the best moment to betray Kikyou. If he simply killed her now, it would change nothing; he would still have to deal with Inuyasha and Kagome in the future. If on the other hand he attacked while Kikyou was taking Kagome's jewel shards, he would end up facing the combined power of _both_ miko, as Kikyou would certainly turn to face the greater threat. No, it appeared this time he would have to play it straight. There was so much to gain from following Kikyou's plan, and much to lose from deviating from it. Still, he was uncomfortable with the arrangement. Betrayal was in his blood, so to speak.

"When is this plan to take place?" he asked reluctantly.

"Three days from now; Inuyasha and his group should have returned to the village by then. Go and wait for me in the forest nearby. Make certain you are not detected."

"And what happens once Kagome is sealed permanently in her time?"

"I will hand over the shards of the Shikon no Tama to you, and then Inuyasha and I will journey to the netherworld together. I care not what you do with the jewel thereafter."

This time, Naraku could not resist a taunt. "And what if Inuyasha decides he does not wish to join you in hell?"

There it was again, that flash of rage he had so enjoyed seeing earlier.

"Do not concern yourself," Kikyou snapped. "Inuyasha will come to me willingly," she repeated, like a broken record in denial.

Naraku barely contained his mirth. For all her posturing, Kikyou's plan had one fatal flaw: the inu-hanyou himself. She had overestimated her hold on Inuyasha. It appeared that he would not have to betray Kikyou after all. It would be far more enjoyable to watch Inuyasha break her heart all over again. For he knew exactly what the inu-hanyou would do: frantically search for a way to reopen the portal and bring Kagome back. And observing Kikyou suffer as she realized this…well, that would be the sweetest thing of all.

Putting on his best sincere expression, Naraku gave his answer. "Very well, Kikyou, we shall follow your plan. You have my word."

Kikyou scoffed quietly. "Your word? Anything that comes from your lying tongue means nothing to me. I know you will not betray me because it is in your best interests to follow my plan. Besides, if Kagome remains in this era, she will eventually destroy you. Of that, I have no doubt."

Naraku felt hot anger boil in his belly at that comment, perhaps because being purified by Kagome was something he secretly feared. But he contented himself with the knowledge that soon Kikyou would experience more anguish at the hands of her beloved than he could ever hope to inflict upon her himself.

After studying him a moment longer, Kikyou silently took her silent leave.

"That went very well, indeed," Naraku reflected aloud, chuckling viciously. In just three days, he would possess Kagome's jewel shards and the young miko would be permanently out of the picture. And Kikyou was about to undergo a very rude awakening to the true loyalties of former love. Almost every aspect of this plan of hers was absolutely, positively delicious. He only wished that he could see the look on Inuyasha's face as he slaughtered Kagome in front of him, but allowing the young miko to escape was a small sacrifice. Inuyasha, Kikyou, and the rest of those fools would all suffer a great deal. Oh, yes, they would all suffer dearly.

A/N – I realize that Kikyou's characterization is questionable for this point in the series (near the end of the original anime). I don't think I saw it as an issue before, but I do now. But rather than making this story take place earlier, and changing every single aspect that included a detail from later in the series, I decided to leave it as is. I hope I can persuade you to just "go with it" on this one detail…


	2. Separation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Fanfiction of the Week: Demons in the Night, by BlackMamba07

Separation

"Four days! You've gotta be shitting me! You get two, and that's it!"

Kagome sighed. _Here we go again. _They were almost to Kaede's village now; Kagome could practically taste her mother's oden. Inuyasha knew he had to 'allow' her to go home, but unfortunately the length of time she would be 'allowed' to stay there was still up for debate. It was the same old argument, which would probably yield the same old results: Inuyasha getting sat and Kagome taking all the time she wanted. She tried explaining it to him every time, but somehow it never made a difference.

"Inuyasha, be reasonable! I have exams two days in a row, and I need two more days to study for them."

"So why the hell can't you just study here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to study here? There's always some youkai attacking or some other distraction!"

Miroku chose that moment to interject, hoping to head off the argument before it escalated into something they would later regret. "I'm sure Kagome-sama would like to spend time with her family as well, Inuyasha. Anyway, Sango and I would not be opposed to remaining in the village for a few days."

"Keh! Lazy humans," Inuyasha muttered. Nonetheless, the hanyou now realized he was outnumbered, and had little choice but to cave. Huffing, he turned his back on them and stuck his nose in the air. "Fine, go take your stupid tests! Take as long as you want; see if I care."

Kagome bristled at his remark, but her retort died on her lips as she gazed at him. On first glance, he appeared to really _not_ care how long she stayed away, but a closer look at his posture revealed otherwise. His shoulders were slightly slumped—you would only notice of you knew him—and his ears were drooping as well. Then his earlier comment came back to her: 'So why the hell can't you just study here?' He was almost acting as though he would actually miss her if she left.

"You know, I never said you couldn't come with me…" she hinted hopefully.

Inuyasha stuttered for a moment, and for a moment Kagome thought he was actually going to accept her invitation. But she had put him on the spot, in front of the others no less, and an old defense mechanism chose that moment to rear its ugly head.

"Wh-why the hell would I wanna do that? I just don't wanna delay our quest for the _jewel shards_."

Hurt and disappointed, Kagome spun on her heel and marched off so he wouldn't see how much his rejection affected her. Inuyasha did, however, catch the scent of the two tears she let sneak past her defenses. Suddenly realizing how cruel he'd been, and not wishing to bear the accusing glares of their other friends any longer, Inuyasha too stalked off to find solitude. At least if he was alone, the only voice of reproach for his behavior could come from within.

* * *

"Baka!" Kagome growled under her breath as she stormed toward the well. "Why is it always about the damn Shikon no Tama?"

She sighed. Deep down she knew, or at least suspected, that Inuyasha didn't really mean it when he said things like that. His body language had indicated that he would miss her, despite his words. Besides, she had come to know him better over the course of their journey, and knew that he liked to be by her side, though to what extent she could not say. Still, when he sunk back into old, hurtful habits, it both frustrated and wounded her. Was their friendship not strong enough that he could open up to her, even just a little? He could have easily agreed to accompany her through the well; she wouldn't have even made him admit that he actually _wanted_ to! But no, he was just too damn stubborn—

She shook her head to clear it, not wanting to stay riled up. Soon she would be with her family, enjoying a nice vacation in the modern era and pretending to be a normal schoolgirl again. And she would try not to think about _him_ too much, though that effort would probably be futile. She knew that much from experience.

Despite her melancholy, Kagome smiled softly when the old wooden structure came into view. Her family's company, her mother's cooking, and a twentieth-century bath were all things she could look forward to.

Kagome gasped, stumbling back a step as something whizzed past just inches in front of her nose. It had been moving too quickly to see, but it had sounded suspiciously like an arrow…

"Don't move." The voice, cold and unwavering, confirmed Kagome's worst fears as the turned to face her attacker. She would rather take on Naraku than her preincarnation, the woman who looked so much like her, and yet seemed superior to her in every way. Especially because she held the one thing Kagome wanted more than any other: Inuyasha's heart.

Kikyou stood motionless, another arrow already strung and aimed directly at Kagome's chest. Ten seconds ago, Kagome would have stated with a fair degree of confidence that Kikyou no longer wished her harm, especially given recent events. Seeing the fierce look in the older miko's eyes, however, she wasn't so sure anymore. And she certainly wasn't about to try her luck by disobeying Kikyou's order; she would try to talk her way out of this one. _I'm no threat to her, so why is she doing this? _

Unfortunately, Kikyou had other plans. On some unspoken signal, her shinidamachu swarmed around Kagome, tightly encircling her body from head to foot. Kagome's trepidation was a palpable thing; Kikyou had already tried to kill her once before. Was she back to finish the job?

"What are you doing, Kikyou?" she demanded, failing to keep the panic from her voice. The older miko did not reply, but she did at least lower her bow. Kagome's momentary relief was smashed, however, as Kikyou quickly approached and tore the bottle of jewel shards from around her neck.

"The Shikon no Tama! Give it back!"

Kikyou's only response was to once again raise her bow, effectively stilling Kagome's struggles. "Why, Kikyou?" she pleaded miserably.

"You do not belong here," Kikyou declared curtly. "Go back to your own world, and leave Inuyasha to me."

Her words were neutral enough, but Kagome could detect the underlying fury behind them. Then their meaning sunk in, and Kagome gasped in horror. _She intends to throw me in the well, and I won't be able to get back!_ Heedless of Kikyou's threat, or the arrow aimed at her chest, Kagome renewed her struggles. Pure energy flared around her, burning the youkai holding her captive. Kikyou, however, remained calm; she had planned for this.

The attack came from the side, as several more shinidamachu shot from the forest straight into Kagome. The force of the impact knocked her sideways and jarred her bow and quiver from her shoulder. Then her knee met the lip of the well, her momentum carrying her over the edge. She plummeted head first into the well, her scream echoing in the small space as she disappeared through the time slip. Her lost weapons clattered to the dirt at the bottom, unable to pass through without their owner's touch.

Kikyou wasted no time celebrating her victory. Her co-conspirator was already approaching, having come out of hiding when he heard Kagome's scream. Yes, Kikyou knew Naraku had been lurking closer than she would have liked, but she also knew that he would never dare attack both of them at once. Turning to face him, she adopted her iciest glare.

"Now seal the well, Naraku. And do not even contemplate harming Inuyasha."

Naraku chuckled darkly. "Do not worry, Kikyou. I shall allow you a chance to drag Inuyasha to hell."

Kikyou bristled at the amusement rolling off him in waves, but said nothing. Instead, she simply handed him the jewel shards and stalked into the forest. From his robes Naraku removed his own nearly complete piece of the Shikon no Tama, darkened to black with malice. Summoning his miasma, he wrapped it around the jewel, creating a virtual whirlwind of evil energy. Quickly the power of the jewel spread to the poison gas, until the miasma itself became as black as night. Only then did Naraku lunge forward, plunging his miasma deep inside the well, sealing the time portal as a massive cloud rose from the opening and enveloped the small forest clearing.

Only the sound of menacing laughter penetrated the dense cloud. The dark hanyou held the small bottle of shards up for inspection; already they were dimming, losing their purity as they surrendered to the pull of the larger jewel in such close proximity. So entranced was he by his new possessions that he failed to notice the arrival of a new enemy. His only warning was a vicious battle cry.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

* * *

"Damn wench," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. For the last few minutes, he had been unsuccessfully trying to convince himself that their most recent fight had been entirely Kagome's fault. She had been damn greedy to ask for four days in her time; that would delay their quest too much. He grimaced; not admitting the real reason for his harsh reaction to her request was the reason he was in this mess in the first place. The fact was that he didn't want to go that long without seeing her. He was able to relax with Kagome as he could with no one else, show bits and pieces of himself that no one else had ever seen. Her very presence soothed him, made him grateful for his current existence, glad that he had endured all the previous loneliness and suffering to reach this point. She was, quite simply, very important to him. And to try to probe deeper than that into his feelings for her was sure to result in a headache; he knew that from experience.

Now, he would never actually _say_ any of that aloud, but he didn't need to treat her like dirt either. Though he still felt that he had been justified in protesting over the four days, he had been a total ass. And a partially justified ass was still an ass.

"Fuck," he cursed softly, resigned to a lonely evening. Eventually, maybe he would find the courage to go and attempt an apology, but not today. Kagome was probably as mad at him as he was at himself, and he didn't want to face her until she calmed down. _Dammit. If I wasn't such a dumbass, I could be sitting in her house tonight, playing with that fat cat of hers and eating her mom's cooking._ But for now, all he could do was bide his time and try not to think about her too much. Not that any effort along those lines was likely to meet with much success. He could never keep her out of his head when she was gone. It was indeed going to be a long night.

But fate apparently had other plans. Inuyasha suddenly froze, not quite believing what his nose was telling him. He took another sniff, confirming Naraku's foul scent on the breeze. He did not dwell on why Naraku was here, but instead took off following the scent, his movements so swift that he practically glided along the ground. A feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach as he began to recognize the forest around him. _I'm heading directly for the well! Shit!_ He increased his speed, pushing his legs as hard as he could. _Hang on, Kagome! _

By the time her faint scream reached his ears, he was in a near panic, his mind filling with horrible visions of Kagome wounded or even— He forcefully banished those thoughts from his mind. Kagome wasn't helpless; she could stay alive until he got there. She had to...

Then he was there, skidding to a halt as he watched Naraku hold Kagome's bottle of jewel shards up to the sunlight. He didn't give himself time to question his friend's fate; he paused only to verify that she was not in the line of fire before swinging Tetsusaiga with a thunderous roar.

Naraku had been taken by surprise; his barrier was down and Tetsusaiga's blast sliced through his body like a hot knife through butter. Miasma gushed from the severed flesh, roiling out in all directions. Inuyasha could barely see ten feet in front of him, even with his enhanced vision, but he could hear his enemy's maniacal laughter just fine.

"Kukuku…so nice of you to finally make an appearance, Inuyasha."

"Bastard! Where's Kagome?! What did you do to her?!"

"Do not concern yourself, Inuyasha. Kagome is safely on the other side of the well, though you will both find it impossible to pass through. How do you feel with the knowledge that you will never see Kagome again?" With that, Naraku transformed into a tornado of miasma and rose into the sky. In moments, he was gone.

Inuyasha stood stock still and stared into space, his mind racing over what Naraku had said. _No, it can't be true...Naraku would never have told me the truth_. Still, his senses were telling him that the bastard's words were in fact genuine. Not even Naraku's poison could have erased all traces of fresh blood from the clearing, but his nose could not detect even a drop of Kagome's blood. The miasma had wiped away most of the other scents in the area, but he knew the strength of the scent of blood.

Inuyasha's eyes could detect no signs of struggle, no holes in the earth, no scratch marks on nearby trees. Faced with no other option, he leapt into the well…and landed at the bottom. He squatted down, his sensitive nose working in overdrive. He was reassured by Kagome's scent; it was very faint but she had been down here recently. Something crunched under his heel, and looking down he found Kagome's bow and arrows. The weapons were partially dissolved, as if they had been bathed in acid. Wisps of black smoke rose from the bottom of the well, and the earth seemed glow with a wicked light. The ground pulsed, and Inuyasha's feet began to burn. He paid no heed; pain was something he could deal with. What he was quickly finding that he could _not_ deal with was cold, harsh reality. Kagome was trapped on her side of the well, and he was trapped on his. There was no way for either of them to pass through; Naraku's poisonous seal made sure of that. Kagome was gone…forever.

_No! She can't be gone!_ A crippling despair gripped Inuyasha as he fell to his knees, an unfamiliar sensation taking over his eyes. Reaching up with his hand, he found fresh moisture trickling down his cheeks. It was the first time he had shed tears for her—for anyone since his mother all those years ago, in fact—but if he never saw her again he knew in his heart that it would not be the last. He had always known this day would come, that eventually Kagome would return to her own time for good and live a normal life. He had believed that the knowledge that she was safe would be enough for him, but now he was seized only with great sadness. Why? She would be safe in her time. He _knew_ that she was unhurt; he couldn't explain how, he just knew. How and why Naraku had stolen her jewel shards without drawing blood was a mystery, but Inuyasha had discovered no evidence to dissuade him from his conviction. So why did he want to see her again so badly? Why did he so desperately want what he couldn't have?

Inuyasha's gaze hardened, and he wiped his rebellious tears away. Now was not a time for reflection; it was a time for action. Perhaps Kaede would know of a way to reverse the seal. Inuyasha leapt out of the well and raced to the old miko's hut. Unfortunately, Shippou had sensed his approach and wasted no time in rebuking him as soon as he entered the dwelling.

"Inuyasha, you jerk! Go apologize to Kagome!" Only after he had finished his reprimand did the fox kit notice the hanyou's stricken expression and the tattered remains of Kagome's weapons in his hand.

"Inuyasha, what has happened?" Miroku asked, as calmly as he could manage. "Where is Kagome?"

"Kagome's safe," Inuyasha hastened to reassure them. Looking down, he suddenly found it impossible to make eye contact with anyone as he continued. "She's in her world. I smelled that bastard Naraku, but I didn't get there in time. H-he sealed the well…we can't get through anymore."

"What?!" three shocked voices exclaimed in unison. Only Kaede remained silent; the old miko knew the stakes involved here, even better than any of the young companions. Kagome meant something special to each of them. Her absence could be ruinous, and not only to their mission. Already Inuyasha appeared completely heartbroken. But perhaps all was not lost yet.

"Come," she said, rising to her feet. "We shall see what can be done." She left the hut, the others followed earnestly in her wake, fearing the worst while at the same time hoping for good news.

Every member of the group could feel the strong demonic aura emanating from the well as they approached. Kaede asked Miroku for one of his sutras, which he readily provided. Both knew that while the monk's spiritual powers were stronger, the old miko's knowledge of spells and enchantments was far superior to his own. Muttering a short incantation, Kaede flung the sutra down into the well. The paper sparked before bursting into flames less than halfway down, prompting a dejected sigh from the miko.

"It is as I feared," she admitted. "Naraku's spell is strong, and I sense the influence of the Shikon no Tama in this. It seems that he buried his miasma deep inside the time passage. This is a spell meant to stay in place for all eternity."

"Can it be undone?" Inuyasha demanded immediately, his tone colored with desperation.

But the old miko only shook her head. "I know not, Inuyasha. However, it stands to reason that because the spell was cast with the power of the corrupt Shikon no Tama, it could also be undone by using the pure, completed Shikon no Tama."

"So we just complete the damn jewel and open the seal!" Inuyasha declared, somewhat encouraged.

"I fear that task will not by easy, Inuyasha. It will be much more difficult to locate the shards and destroy Naraku without Kagome's aid."

"It was never easy, Babaa," Inuyasha replied, some of his old confidence returning. Though how much of it was false bravado no one could say. "Besides, we don't need to _find_ the jewel shards; we already know where they are. That fucking wolf has two and Naraku has the rest." _Even if one of them is in Kohaku's back._

Miroku was next to speak. "If that is the case, Inuyasha, Naraku will surely go after Kouga soon. We need to warn him, perhaps even join up with him to force a confrontation with Naraku."

"Keh! No way I'm gonna _travel_ with that fleabag mongrel! We'll find Naraku on our own."

"Listen Inuyasha," Sango interjected heatedly, startling both men. "This is no time for your male posturing! If allying with Kouga is the best way to get Kagome-chan back, then that's what we should do!" Quietly, she continued, "I would do anything to bring Kagome-chan back, and I _hope_ you feel the same…"

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before replying, "Fine. I'll think about it."

Satisfied, Sango spun and began walking back toward the village. "Come on. If we're going find Kouga tomorrow, we'll need our rest."

Miroku and Shippou followed in her wake, and Inuyasha was just about to join them when he heard Kaede's quiet entreaty.

"Inuyasha, I would speak with you."

"What d'ya want, Bab—uh, Kaede-babaa?"

Raising her eyebrows at the hanyou's uncharacteristically respectful inquiry, Kaede nevertheless chose not to mention it. _Perhaps he's just hoping for some good news._

"I have heard rumors of a very powerful youkai who lives in the mountains north of here. I have been told that he specializes in spells and sorcery. Should you delay your quest to find Naraku, perhaps this youkai could lend some assistance in breaking the seal."

Inuyasha was excited about this new revelation, but confused as well. "Why didn't you want the others to hear this?"

"Because they care very much for Kagome, but she feels closest to you. I thought that it should be your decision." With that, the old miko turned and headed for home, confident that this time Inuyasha would make the right choice.

The hanyou leapt into Goshinboku's branches, settling down in a contemplative posture. _So that's my decision, huh? Either go after Naraku and use the jewel to open the well, or go talk to this youkai. Keh! Like any full-youkai would help a hanyou! Well, at least not willingly._ Inuyasha knew that he could be very _convincing_, but was not sure that this was the best course of action. They could just stick with the original plan of tracking down Kouga and finding Naraku that way.

That idea left a sour taste in his mouth, and it had nothing to do with the wolf-youkai. Naraku had become adept at hiding himself, and who knew how long he would wait before going after Kouga's shards. The bastard could at this very moment be planning another elaborate trap; he never was one for doing his own dirty work. The more Inuyasha thought about it, the only reason not to accept Kaede's suggestion was because it would delay the quest for the jewel shards.

_Fuck the jewel shards._ Inuyasha was mildly surprised that the answer had come to him so quickly. But he had known that Kagome had become more important to him than the Shikon no Tama, a long time ago in fact. Truthfully, he didn't really care about the jewel anymore. But he did hate that Naraku, who had caused him and those he cared about so much misery, was still alive and using the cursed thing for his insidious purposes. This decision was almost ridiculously easy.

And now he found himself a little peeved at Kaede, for apparently harboring even a small doubt that he would not place Kagome first. But perhaps she had just wanted him to make the decision, rather than being mercilessly pressured by the others. Because Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara would most certainly agree with him on this one.

Although, perhaps he should have been more diplomatic about the manner in which he informed them, judging by the fire that blossomed in Sango's eyes when he simply told them later that they were not going to find Kouga. Inuyasha hastened to explain before his eyebrows were singed.

"Kaede-babaa told me of a youkai who might be able to unseal the well. I'm gonna _ask_ for his help, and then when he tells me to 'fuck off,' I'm gonna _make_ him help us."

The others remained silent for a moment, not astonished by any means that Inuyasha had put Kagome first, but somewhat surprised to hear him admit it so easily aloud. The hanyou seemed to sense the direction of their thoughts.

"The fucking jewel can wait," he declared. "It's been nothing but trouble, anyway."

"But what if this youkai _can_ reopen the well?" Shippou asked hopefully. "How will Kagome get through without any jewel shards?"

Inuyasha contemplated that question for a moment before smirking devilishly.

"I'm sure that mangy wolf would be more than happy to let me _borrow_ one of his shards."

His companions shook their heads, knowing that the hanyou would never willingly return Kouga's shards to him. It would definitely take an 'osuwari' to accomplish that. But that was a worry for another day, and if they ever heard Kagome utter that word again, they would be thrilled. Hell, perhaps even Inuyasha would be glad to hear it.

But of course, said hanyou was a bit put-off and embarrassed by how pleased all of his friends were with him. He could only take so many smiles and endearing looks directed at his person before old habits returned again.

"Don't get any ideas," he said gruffly. "It'll just be easier to track Naraku down with the wench here."

Not a single person in the hut took his comment seriously, however. Inuyasha's actions had spoken far truer than his words.

* * *

When Kagome regained her senses, she found herself lying on her back in the well, staring up at the roof of the well house. Her left side throbbed; she was sure she would have quite a bruise by morning. It had all happened so quickly. Kikyou and her shinidamachu had appeared out of the blue; she had been caught completely unawares. So here she was, lying on the ground in her time with no jewel shards. Staggering to her feet, Kagome climbed halfway out of the well before dropping back in. She was not surprised when her feet touched dirt, but she would have been remiss if she hadn't tried it at least once.

Fighting back the unnerving sense of despair, she hastened to reassure herself. _I can't go back, but Inuyasha will definitely come for me in a few days. But can I really tell him what happened? Can I bear to see his face when I tell him that Kikyou tried to get rid of me again?_ She was broken from her reverie by an ominous, yet familiar presence emerging from the ground below her. Her heart froze in her chest as she realized to whom the aura belonged.

_No, it can't be!_ But there was no mistaking the feel of Naraku's aura, or the appearance of his miasma rising out of the ground. Kagome scrambled up the ladder, managing to avoid being burned for the most part. To her relief, the poison seemed content to remain at the bottom of the well, but it showed no signs of dissipating.

The reality of the situation sunk in slowly for Kagome. This dark aura was the strongest she had ever felt; there was no way she would be able to break such a powerful seal. And that's what it was: a seal. She was trapped in her time, away from her friends. She would never see Inuyasha again.

The sudden realization hit her like a ton of bricks, bringing her to her knees as she flopped against the well for support. She had mentally prepared herself for their eventual parting, when he joined Kikyou and she returned to her world heartbroken. But the suddenness of her banishment got to her; she was not ready for this, and could not stop the despairing tears from falling.

She did not know how long she knelt there crying, but eventually her tears dried up and she could shed no more. Standing on shaky legs, she made her way out onto the shrine grounds. The sky had darkened considerably since she had left the feudal era, but she could not say whether it was because of waning daylight or the sinister-looking storm clouds overhead. She sat on the low bench next to Goshinboku; she had always felt close to Inuyasha when she was here. Inuyasha…how she missed him already. Would she ever see him again? Would she ever be able to tell him that she loved him?

She thought of their foolish argument, which had led to her being at the well by herself. As angry as she'd been, she should have known better than to go off without her protector for even that short distance, as helpless as she was. That thought only made her mood gloomier. Maybe Inuyasha would be better off without her. Kikyou had tried to tell her that once, she seemed to remember…

Kagome bolted upright, holding her hand to her chest in sudden fright. Kikyou had pushed her into the well, and Naraku had sealed it…there was only one possible conclusion. _Oh, Kami! They were working together! _

Her next deduction was even more disturbing. There was only one reason why Kikyou would ally herself with Naraku. The dead miko's words came back to her. _'You do not belong here. Go back to your own world, and leave Inuyasha to me.' _Kikyou had laid a clever trap, and now Inuyasha was in mortal danger.

"Please don't go, Inuyasha," she pleaded through a sob, willing him to hear her. "You don't deserve to go to hell. You deserve to live. Please…"

She was begging, because in the end she had no idea how Inuyasha would react. Would he even resist Kikyou's advances? Would he go with her willingly? Since she, Kagome, was safe in her time, would his duty to protect her be at an end? Would he…forget about her?

At some point the clouds opened up, sending torrents of rain earthward. Kagome didn't care; the weather matched her mood perfectly. It made her feel oddly better, as if the Kami themselves shared her pain. She was soaked to the bone by the time a voice interrupted her bleak musings.

"Kagome, what are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold!"

Looking up, Kagome spied her mother running toward her, umbrella in hand. "Mama," she murmured softly, before leaping up and enfolding the older woman in a bone-crunching embrace.

"There, there, dear," her mother soothed. "Let's get you inside and you can tell me what happened." Hugging Kagome to her, she helped the girl into the house, up the stairs and into her bedroom. Sitting her daughter on her bed, she hurried to the bathroom to grab some towels. Upon returning, she helped Kagome out of her wet clothing and into a clean, dry set of flannel pajamas. Even so, the girl was still shivering, she noted with a frown. But far more pressing at the moment was what was making her so miserable.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" she said gently.

Kagome managed to hold back a fresh batch of tears as she recounted the day's adventure. She told her mother everything, from their argument to the encounter at the well to her reflections afterward.

"He'll probably just forget about me," she muttered despondently.

"Nonsense!" her mother declared. "I've seen the way that boy looks at you, Kagome. He cares for you a lot more than you think. Why, I bet right now he's trying to come up with a way to undo the seal!"

Kagome knew her mother was just trying to make her feel better, but she also knew the older woman wouldn't lie to her. Her eyes brightened as she allowed cautious hope to blossom within.

"Really?"

Her mother smiled. "Of course, dear. I know in my heart that you will see Inuyasha again."

Overcome with emotion, Kagome once again embraced her mother, letting a few fresh tears leak out onto her shoulder. It was only when she tried to disengage from the hug that she noticed something was wrong. _Ugh…my head feels so heavy. And why is it so cold in here? _

"Um, Mama…I don't feel well."

Sighing in exasperation, her mother pressed her hand to her daughter's forehead. "Yep, you've got a fever. Get in bed and I'll get you some aspirin." She left the room and returned with two aspirin and a glass of water.

"I'm sorry, Mama," Kagome rasped, after downing the medicine.

Any thoughts Mrs. Higurashi had entertained about lecturing her daughter for sitting out in the rain immediately vanished. If love could lead people to do foolish things, then so could heartbreak.

"Don't be, dear," she said instead, with a smile. "What are mothers for? Now get some sleep. Hopefully you'll feel better in the morning." Turning to leave, Mrs. Higurashi paused briefly in the doorway when she heard Kagome's voice again.

"Mama…thank you."

Grinning once more, she turned off the light and closed the door behind her.


	3. New Adventures

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Fanfiction of the Week: Secret Love, Secret Power & Fatal Lies, Forsaken Hearts (sequel), by Silent Sky ( )

New Adventures

Kagome woke up groggily the next morning, not feeling her best. She slowly opened her eyes, and after wiping the green gunk from them turned to glance at her alarm clock. _10:32! I slept that late?_

Then again, considering the current state of her body, she wasn't that surprised. Every muscle seemed to ache, her stomach rumbled with the beginnings of nausea, and just the thought of getting up was making her dizzy. _I'm so stupid…why couldn't I have done my moping inside?_ She wanted to stay in bed all day, but knew that wasn't going to happen; she did have studying to do, after all. Besides that, nature was calling, and the insistent throbbing of her bladder told her it wasn't going to wait much longer. Throwing back the covers, she shakily rose to her feet. Instantly her sweaty, clammy skin was hit with a wave of cool air, chilling her to the bone. _This is either a really bad cold or the flu; I hope I can go take my tests on Monday._

Then again, school and tests had quickly declined in importance since yesterday, when she realized she could no longer travel to the feudal era. It was almost funny, really. When she was in the past she had tried to make her education a priority, always griping to Inuyasha about going home and studying. Now that she was stuck in the present, she realized that what she truly wanted was to spend time with Inuyasha and the others, school be damned! _What is it they say? You don't realize how important something is until it is taken away? I'd have to agree._ Feeling a few tears start to line the corners of her eyes, she thought back to her mother's words the previous night. _Mama's right. Inuyasha will come for me; I just have to hold myself together until he finds a way to fix the well._ With that mantra dancing through her mind, Kagome dried her eyes and shuffled off to the bathroom.

When she emerged, she was greeted by her mother, who had apparently heard her fumbling about upstairs.

"Are you feeling any better, dear?"

"Nope. I think I might have the flu," Kagome responded, adding a snuffle for good measure.

"Well, do you think you could stomach some soup?" At her daughter's nod, Mrs. Higurashi continued, "Why don't you take a hot bath while I make it? You're shivering."

Kagome thought about it for a moment. She was hungry and cold, and a hot bath did sound _really_ good…

"Okay, Mama," she said, turning to reenter the bathroom. Pausing, she looked over her shoulder and declared, "Mama, you're the best."

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled. "I know, dear, but it's still good to hear it."

That brought an answering chuckle from her daughter. _It's good to see her laugh again._ Though she knew Kagome would not be truly happy until she saw Inuyasha again. And she truly did believe that the hanyou would try his hardest to make that reunion possible. She could only hope that her high opinion of Inuyasha was not mistaken.

* * *

"Come on, you lazy humans! If you don't get your asses moving, I'm gonna leave without you!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Miroku replied, trying to placate the hanyou. "As you just said, Sango and I are _human_. Therefore, if we're going to undertake a long journey, we need some food in our stomachs. Now sit down and have breakfast with us."

Huffing, Inuyasha plopped down on the floor, crossing his arms childishly. Miroku shook his head and sighed. He understood Inuyasha's desire to set out as soon as possible, but he also knew that discretion was the greater part of valor. They did not know what to expect from the youkai they were seeking and needed to be at their peak fighting strength.

"Kaede-sama," he asked, "where exactly is this mountain you spoke of?"

"I believe it is located a few days journey north of here. According to rumor, there is a small group of mountains and the youkai lives near the peak of the tallest one. It is said that the air around the mountains carries a distinctive odor, one I'm sure Inuyasha will have no problem detecting."

Inuyasha snorted. "Well if we're ever gonna _get_ there we need to get moving. I know you _humans_ won't want to travel at night."

Several pairs of eyes twitched in annoyance at that comment. They could only hope that Inuyasha would be more agreeable once they got on the road. That hope turned out to be only partially in vain. Once the five intrepid travelers began their journey, the hanyou chose to remain silent and walk at the head of the group. Though he was clearly still as surly as before, at least he wasn't yelling at them. They traveled all day, not stopping until the sun began to sink below the horizon. Inuyasha went to catch dinner from a nearby stream while Sango and Miroku set up camp.

Returning to his comrades, Inuyasha tossed the fish on the ground. "Here's your fish. Eat and then get to sleep. I'm waking your asses up early tomor—"

Inuyasha cut himself off abruptly, his eyes widening. Looking up, the other members of the Inu-gang could see why. Kikyou's shinidamachu were hovering over the campsite, silently beckoning the hanyou to follow. Inuyasha grimaced; this was bad timing. Though at least this time, he reflected, he wouldn't have to worry about making Kagome upset. Somehow that thought didn't make him feel any better. Wordlessly, he stalked past his friends toward the youkai. The sound of his name on Shippou's lips had him turning back to face the fox kit, who wore as serious an expression as Inuyasha had ever seen him assume.

"Come back to us, Inuyasha," he muttered quietly.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded, taken aback by the request. _How can he think so little of me, that as soon as Kagome's gone I would run off with Kikyou?!_

Angered, Inuyasha replied harshly. "Don't worry about me, runt. Mind your own damn business." With that, he spun and leapt into the forest. Shippou plopped down on the ground, face in his hands, as Kirara nestled up to him in an attempt to provide comfort. He had already lost one dear friend, and was petrified of losing another.

Sango broke the silence first. "Do you also think it odd, Houshi-sama, that Kikyou would appear so soon after Kagome was banished?"

Miroku frowned in consternation. "Yes, I agree, Sango. It is strange, but we do not have any evidence that links Kikyou with Kagome's disappearance. If Inuyasha had found any sign of Kikyou at the well, he would not have been able to hide it from us. When it comes to Kikyou, Inuyasha wears his emotions on his haori." Miroku paused briefly, contemplating his next words carefully. "We shall have to trust in his devotion to Kagome. I, for one, do not believe he would abandon her so easily."

"I trust Inuyasha!" Shippou exclaimed, his eyes shining with tears. "It's Kikyou I don't trust!"

Both adults turned surprised expressions toward him, as the true meaning behind the kit's plea sank in. Miroku tried to reassure him.

"Do not worry, Shippou. Inuyasha may be a simpleton, but even he is not stupid enough to fall for the same trick twice."

Miroku delivered his statement with an air of confidence, but no one at the campsite could say they held no doubts. Would this night be the last time they ever saw Inuyasha?

* * *

_What does he take me for? I've got more honor than that!_ Inuyasha fumed over what Shippou had said as he dashed through the undergrowth, still unable to believe the kit apparently thought so little of him. Slowing to a stroll, the hanyou grimaced. _Then again, I've never given him much reason to believe otherwise…always calling her names, comparing her to Kikyou. Hell, the only times I have abandoned Kagome are when I've gone after Kikyou._

But this was different. He had already admitted his desire to get Kagome back; he had even prioritized it over the jewel, for crying out loud! _So why the hell would the runt think I would just leave with Kikyou? She doesn't even want to take me to hell, does she?_ He knew it was Kikyou's eventual desire that the two of them be reunited in the underworld, but it had been so long since the last time she asked him about it. It had been a while since he had even thought about joining Kikyou in hell, and he was somewhat surprised to detect uncertainty in his emotions regarding the prospect. _At one point in time I was ready to go to hell with her once my obligations to this world were fulfilled, but now?_ He sighed; it was so easy to put off tough decisions until after the quest was completed, but this one bore reflecting upon now. Was dying for Kikyou the only way to help her find peace, to fulfill his duty to her?

An unpleasant but familiar scent reached his nose, jolting Inuyasha back to the present. Taking a moment to gather his scattered thoughts, he pressed forward through the remaining brush until he reached the clearing where Kikyou waited. The dead miko studied him for a moment before sliding from her tree branch and gliding towards him. She stopped a few feet away, examining him for another moment before breaking the awkward silence.

"Inuyasha, you came." Her tone indicated doubt, which was entirely unwarranted as far as Inuyasha was concerned.

"I always do, don't I?" he replied, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, but I was not sure you would come this time, with the situation the way it is."

"Wh-what?!" he gasped. _What does she mean? Does she know about Kagome? How could she possibly know?_

"So she has not sensed it," Kikyou declared knowingly. "My reincarnation knows so very little of this world. Whether she realizes it or not, we are connected because of our shared soul. I can sense when she is in this world, and when she crosses over to her world I feel a great distance come between us. Now, I cannot feel her presence at all. Tell me, Inuyasha, what has happened to my reincarnation?"

Kikyou watched as Inuyasha contemplated her story, knowing he would believe her. The hanyou did not have it in him to mistrust her, not after doing so had resulted in her untimely death fifty years ago. Right on cue, Inuyasha raised his gaze, no suspicion present in his golden orbs.

"Naraku sealed up the portal. Neither of us can get through," he admitted guiltily.

Kikyou gazed at him in mock sympathy. "What will you do now, Inuyasha?" she inquired gently.

When the hanyou answered, the miko was not surprised by the determination in his voice. What did shock her, however, was the actual substance of his declaration. She had been expecting a crude affirmation of his desire to rip Naraku to shreds, but what he actually said was very different.

"I'm going to get Kagome back. We're off to see a youkai who may be able to break Naraku's spell."

For a brief moment, Kikyou's emotionless mask lifted, revealing genuine astonishment. _So that's where he's been heading all day._ Quickly she restored her neutral expression, before posing her next question.

"I see. So you intend to bring Kagome back to this world?"

"Yes, I do," Inuyasha replied warily, not liking where this conversation was going. His trepidation was justified when Kikyou scowled, finally allowing her pent up bitterness and anger to surface.

"Why, Inuyasha?! She does not belong here, and she will be safe in her time. Your responsibilities to her are at an end. It is time for you to fulfill your obligations to me!"

Inuyasha's mind raced, struggling to come up with something to say under Kikyou's wrathful glare. "B-but what about the Shikon no Tama, and Nara—"

"I care not for those things!" Taking a moment to compose herself, Kikyou lowered her voice as she continued, "I care only for you, and your promise to join me in hell." In that instant, Inuyasha once again glimpsed the Kikyou of old, the sad, lonely miko seeking companionship. The vision made it even more difficult to say what he needed to say.

"Kikyou…I'm sorry, but I've decided. I will get Kagome back and destroy Naraku. I will not be able to rest in peace until I have done at least those two things."

His words were not lost on the dead miko. _So he does not intend to let her go, does he? I had hoped it would not come to this._ Glowering at a nearby tree, she refused to meet his eyes as she delivered a biting remark.

"As if that _girl_ could ever care for you as much as I…"

Inuyasha gasped, his mind racing over Kikyou's latest slight at Kagome. _Kikyou, you're wrong. Kagome does care about me, a lot. She said…she said she loves me._ Yes, back then she had even shouted the sentiment. When he had nearly lost her to Naraku's baby, he had heard her declaration of love as clear as day just before he crashed through the wall. He had never mentioned it, and he knew Kagome thought he hadn't heard her. That was the way he wanted to keep it. Their friendship had grown stronger over time, and the last thing Inuyasha wanted to do was ruin it by exposing feelings that were supposed to remain secret. Besides, what if he had misunderstood her? What if she didn't mean _that_ kind of love? And what if she _did_ mean it? How did he feel about her? It was far easier to think about Kagome's feelings than his own, he mused. He contemplated them often enough, and they kept him going through the hard times. The possibility that someone cared so much for him, maybe even loved him, was a balm to his soul. He was so much more relaxed and confident when she was with him. Her current absence was making him realize just how much he liked, even loved, having Kagome by his side.

_Inuyasha…forget about her. Come with me…_

The voice belonged to Kikyou, but it appeared inside his mind with an ethereal quality to it. He felt a remarkable sensation wash over him, pulling him into restful oblivion as his mind began to shut down. Belatedly he realized he had felt this sensation once before. _Kikyou…she's trying to take me to hell!_ He tried to resist, but the slow numbing of his consciousness was only slightly arrested.

_Forget her, Inuyasha…forget this world and come with me. It is far better than living and never being able to forget about me, is it not?_

She had said something very similar the first time she tried to drag him to hell, Inuyasha reflected. Back then, he had almost agreed with her. He had been ready to join Kikyou in the afterlife, but his worldly responsibilities had stopped him. Avenging Kikyou was at the forefront of his thoughts, and his soul would not rest until it had witnessed the destruction of Naraku. Now, he resisted his former love with a tenacity she had never seen in him before. He had a new, much more powerful reason to stay in this world, to live. _I can't forget Kikyou, but I can't forget Kagome either. I have to see her again! I…I want to be by Kagome's side!_ Raw determination rose within him, his heart emanating wave after wave of intense emotion. The numbness was receding, giving way to the sheer force of his desire. Suddenly, Kikyou's spell was broken, and Inuyasha leapt from her embrace, landing in a crouch several yards away. He spent several long moments gasping for breath and gathering the scattered pieces of his mind. Finally, he rose to his feet and gazed at his former love once more. She was standing in a waist-deep crater, looking at him with eyes filled with sadness, anger, betrayal, and too many other emotions to name. In a voice consumed with despair, she spoke.

"Is that girl more precious?"

Inuyasha grimaced. The last time she had asked him that question he had only managed a very eloquent 'Kikyou' in reply. This time, however, he would give her an answer. _She tried to end my life, again. How could she? Kikyou's changed; the woman I once loved would never have wished for my death. Kaede and the others tried to tell me she was just a shell of her former self, but I didn't see it until now._ Blinded by his guilt, he had been unable to see Kikyou as she truly was, instead imagining the miko he knew fifty years ago. How could he not? The years spent in slumber pinned to the tree seemed like the blink of an eye. One moment Kikyou was impaling him with her arrow and the next Kagome had burst into the clearing pursued by the centipede youkai. _That's right; Kikyou shot me, but I didn't go after her at all. I just wanted to steal the jewel and get the hell away from the village. We were tricked because I didn't trust Kikyou, but she didn't trust me either. What happened fifty years ago, it was as much her fault as it was mine. I don't owe Kikyou my life._ Inuyasha felt an enormous burden being lifted from his shoulders. The blame he had assumed ever since Kikyou's resurrection dissipated as his conscience finally eased. He knew he would never completely forgive himself for her premature demise, but at least now he could live in the present, without being haunted by the past. Decision made, Inuyasha straightened to his full height and favored Kikyou with a solemn stare.

"Kikyou…I will avenge you and slay Naraku, but after that, my obligations end. I…I won't be going to hell with you. I want to live, Kikyou. I hope that, someday, you find peace."

Then, unable to take the suffocating silence any longer, Inuyasha turned and darted into the forest. He truly was leaving the past behind him, and sprinting towards a new future. With each step he felt more free, emancipated from the shackles that had bound him. He would always care for Kikyou, but she could no longer claim ownership of his soul. He skidded to a halt as a new thought struck his brain. _I don't love Kikyou anymore._ The startling thing was that he felt no remorse; it was just a fact, like it was a fact that he was a hanyou. Had he ever truly loved her? Could you have love without trust? He and Kikyou had shared mutual loneliness and companionship, and back then he would have called it love. Now he wasn't so sure; it seemed that love could mean so much more. Selfless devotion, absolute acceptance, complete trust; Kagome had shown him all these and more. _Maybe she really does love me._

Now he knew that Kikyou had never truly loved him. And he had never loved Kikyou either. Their affection was born from misfortune and loneliness, and never blossomed into the type of relationship he now enjoyed with Kagome. Kagome…when he thought of her his insides grew warm and his heart thudded harder in his chest. A wave of emotion crested over him. Everything he felt for Kikyou paled in comparison to what he felt for her reincarnation. _Kagome really has become more important to me._ But how important? Was she his best friend, or more than that? Did he want more?

Inuyasha shook his head. It was too soon after his encounter with Kikyou to be contemplating such things. Besides, the forest had darkened since he left his friends, and he did not feel like spending this night alone, with only the trees to share his company. As he jogged back to camp, Shippou's parting words came back to him, 'Come back to us, Inuyasha.' _Ah, fuck. That's what the runt meant! He suspected that Kikyou would try to take me to hell tonight._ Reluctantly, Inuyasha was forced to admit that the kit deserved an apology. _Dammit._ He hated apologies. Give him a thousand youkai to fight instead of making him admit he was sorry. But that was just what he had to do, especially given the faint scent of tears hanging around the campsite. Checking to make sure the humans were asleep, he nudged the fox kit awake.

"Inuyasha, you're back!" Shippou exclaimed.

"Shhh! Shut up, baka!" Inuyasha paused, swiveling his ears around to make sure the others were still in slumber. Satisfied, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with his hand before continuing. "Uh, ru—I mean, Shippou. I just wanted to say…uh, I'm sorry for what I said before."

And possibly for the first time ever, Shippou found himself speechless. He stuttered for several moments as he tried to come up with an appropriate response. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your perspective, he didn't have to.

"Awww, how sweet!"

Sango's voice had Inuyasha nearly jumping out of his hakama. When he turned around, he spied both the slayer and the monk smirking at him, amusement sparkling in their eyes.

"Yes, Inuyasha," Miroku chimed in, "that was a very nice apology."

His face flaming to match the color of his haori, Inuyasha huffed in embarrassment. "I…you…screw you people!"

With that the hanyou leapt into the low branches of a nearby tree, crossing his arms and settling against the trunk as laughter echoed around the campsite. Sobering, Miroku attempted to placate Inuyasha's infamous temper.

"We really are glad you came back, Inuyasha."

"Stuff it!"

The hanyou's retort set off a new round of laughter. Eventually, the mirth died down and the tired travelers once again settled down for the night. Inuyasha grumped from his perch; his face was still red but he could not help the small smile that forced its way there. Yes, his friends enjoyed making fun of him, but they were his friends, and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

* * *

Kagome sneezed violently, once, twice, three times. _Ugh. When is this going to end?_ The bath had been heavenly, and her mom's soup had been delicious. Hell, even the afternoon nap had been pleasant. Once she was up, however, her head-cold had returned full force. Covered in more layers of clothing and blankets than she could count, Kagome was sitting at her desk, studying on the slim chance that she would feel well enough to go to school Monday morning. Making matters worse, her mother insisted on checking on her every time she sneezed too loudly.

"Kagome, dear, are you okay?"

"Yes, Mama, I'm fine. Same as the last twenty times you've checked on me," she finished wryly.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I can't help but worry. I'm not used to seeing you actually sick," Mrs. Higurashi replied as cheerfully as ever. At her daughter's stricken expression, she realized that her last comment might have been a mistake. Studying was proving a welcome distraction from the anxiety of the feudal era, but she had just gone and ruined it. She was about to once again endeavor to offer reassurances when the door behind her swung open. In marched Kagome's grandfather, looking none too pleased.

"That's enough, Kagome! Your mother says you've been moping around since you returned through the well. No granddaughter of mine would just sit around waiting to be rescued! If you want to return to the past so badly, get off your fanny and make it happen!"

After Kagome got over her initial shock, she managed to formulate a somewhat eloquent reply. "B-but Jii-chan, there's nothing I can do. My powers aren't strong enough to break the seal."

"Listen up, young lady. You may believe there's no magic left in this time, but I can assure you that's not the case. I had an old friend who was always very magically skilled. He could do things with potions and powers that I'd never even dreamed of. He used to own a magic shop down on 14th street, a few blocks away from your school. I made a few calls, and apparently he passed the shop down to his son when he died. I called and told him you would be coming in the next few days. Perhaps there's something in that shop that can help you."

After picking her jaw up off the floor, Kagome replied cautiously, "I thought you didn't like Inuyasha that much."

"I don't, but if being with him makes my only granddaughter happy, then that's where you should be."

Her eyes filling with grateful tears, Kagome flung herself into her jii-chan's embrace as she repeated her thanks over and over again.

"Alright, Kagome," he said, patting her on the back, "now get back to your studying. While you're here I expect you to bring those marks up!"

"Okay, Jii-chan," she replied as she released him, allowing the old man to leave the room. _How am I supposed to study now? I'm too excited!_ She tried to calm herself, not wanting to get her hopes up. This magical guy's son was probably just another crazy person who only _wished_ he had any real power, kind of like her grandfather. Still, she couldn't help but feel giddy at the opportunity to go out and solve the problem herself. The prospect of sitting home and waiting for Inuyasha to undo the seal was not a pleasant one. She had faith in her hanyou, but the sheer uncertainty of when he would come weighed heavily on her mind. Going out and being proactive about the situation would make her feel much better. _Hang on, Inuyasha. I'm coming for you! _


	4. Propositions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Fanfiction of the Week: Bond of Blood, by The MOUSE

Propositions

"HENTAI!" _CRACK!_

Inuyasha sighed heavily. _Those two are at it again?_ It had been a long two days…or had it been three? All he knew was that their journey to the mountain had been unpleasant to say the least. He couldn't remember the last time he saw the monk sans a hand print on his cheek; it might as well have been branded there. And Sango had been fuming so much it was a wonder her hair hadn't been singed off yet. He grimaced at _that_ mental image. Still, he knew everyone was just dealing with Kagome's absence in their own way. Who new Miroku had been _controlling_ his lechery? Now, instead of groping when opportunity dictated, he was going out of his way to grab Sango's ass. The taijiya had been understandably irritable these past few days, but Inuyasha could tell something else was wrong. She hadn't spoken more than a handful of words other than "Hentai!" and various empty threats to the monk. Before his eyes she was withdrawing from the group, distancing herself from each of them. The only other woman in the gang was gone, and Sango's loneliness was a palpable thing. Shippou had also taken Kagome's departure hard. The familiar sparkle in his eyes had faded, and he no longer prattled merrily on during every waking moment. In fact, he too had succumbed to the silence that now seemed a closer companion than any of his friends.

_And as for me…I've been an asshole._ That was probably the best way to put it. He had been mean and nasty, snapping at everyone and everything while taking his frustrations out on his friends. When Shippou had tried to hitch a ride on his shoulder, he had smacked the kit and told him to walk like the rest of them. That was the moment he was least proud of, but there had been others. Their little group was slowly coming apart at the seams. Who new Kagome was so essential to harmony and happiness? It was quickly becoming apparent that the young miko was the glue that held their gang together. What he wouldn't give to have Kagome back among them. His rare robe of the fire-rat? _I could walk around naked_. The Tetsusaiga? _What good is a sword without anyone to protect? Feh…it's not like I have much to give, anyway._ But he did have friends, and he knew each of them would do anything to get Kagome back, as well. So why couldn't they get along? Inuyasha was sick of the suffocating tension, tired of the awkward silence. So when Miroku reached forward to grope Sango _again_, he snapped. In the blink of an eye he had the surprised monk pinned up against a nearby tree, his hand still extended in grab-ass position.

"Bouzu! The next time you even _think_ about groping _anybody_, I'm gonna rip off your 'cursed hand' and shove it down your fucking throat!"

He shot the monk one final menacing glare before turning to the Sango and Shippou. "And you two!" he shouted, motioning to each of them. "Quit moping around! Just because Kagome's gone doesn't mean you have to act like fucking corpses!" Tirade over, Inuyasha dropped Miroku on his ass and began stomping up the path.

"And what about you?!" the slayer's voice rang out. "You've been biting our heads off every time we go near you!"

"I know that!" After a brief pause, Inuyasha continued softly. "And it's gonna stop. I will do better, so you guys better snap out of it too!"

The other members of the inu-gang were stunned, but they all knew an Inuyasha apology when they heard one. They stood around, looking at each other and contemplating the most recent development. Finally, Miroku nodded his head sharply and resumed the trek, followed by Shippou. Sango also acknowledged the silent agreement and turned back to the path, but Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Look, Sango," he said awkwardly, "I know it's hard for you, being the only woman around. But if you…well, you know…ever need to talk to someone…I can listen."

Then he released her, distancing himself as quickly as he could, his face reddening. _I can't believe I just did that! When did I become so soft? It's all Kagome's fault! She would be proud of me, though..._ That last thought only cause him to blush harder. Despite his embarrassment, Inuyasha was still pleased with how their little 'group talk' had gone. Hopefully the rest of the journey would be of a more amicable nature. Right on cue a small weight landed on his shoulder in the form of a small kitsune child. _Testing the waters already, is he?_

"Fine. You get a free ride as long as you don't bug the crap out of me."

"Deal."

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Kagome awoke to the piercing sound of her alarm clock. Turning the infernal contraption off, she rolled groggily out of bed and began to dress. She had studied all Sunday afternoon, and now it was Monday morning, the first day of her exams. Up until last night she hadn't known if she would be able to go to school, but she had felt better before going to bed. Her illness turned out to be just a bad cold, which had almost completely vanished by this morning. It was just as well; she was tired of being cooped up inside the house. At one point yesterday she had been unable to stand it. She went outside, scrounged an old bow and arrow from the shrine storage area, and fired a couple purifying arrows into the well. She knew it wouldn't work; her miko senses told her that much, but she had to at least try. Naraku was pure evil, but he wasn't stupid; there was no way he'd create a seal that she could undo with her spiritual energy. But it had been something to do, a distraction from her misery. Yes, school would be a welcome sight indeed, once she wiped the cobwebs out of her eyes.

Her tests, on the other hand… She grimaced. She felt reasonably confident about most of the subjects, but her old arch enemy—math—was causing her much anxiety. She swore whole pages of her textbook were written in French or some other mysterious language. _Oh, well, I'll just do the best I can._ After finishing getting ready, Kagome rushed down the stairs, downed a light breakfast, and whisked out the door. As she descended the shrine steps, her thoughts drifted back in time, to a certain hanyou from the feudal era. _Inuyasha…what are you doing now? I feel so useless going to school when you're probably off on some new adventure. After school I'll go meet this guy Jii-chan told me about. Hopefully he'll be able to help me._ But even if she did succeed in reopening the well, would Inuyasha still be there when she returned? Kagome shook her head; thinking like that wouldn't help her cause. She would just have to have faith in Inuyasha and his loyalty to her. He had always been there when she really needed him; why should this time be any different? _I hope he's thinking of me, too…_

"Kagome!"

Blinking dumbly for a few moments, Kagome turned her gaze towards the source of the exclamation. _What the…I'm at school already? I must have been spacing out pretty good._ Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were currently bearing down on her, and judging by their body language she was in for quite an interrogation. _Sigh…it begins._

"Hey, Kagome," greeted Yuka. "We didn't expect to see you in school, what with your rabies and all."

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch. _Rabies! If that's Jii-chan's idea of a joke, it's not funny! Inuyasha's never bitten me…_ No, _that_ only occurred in her very wildest fantasies, where in the heat of passion the hanyou would nibble her neck, perhaps her ear… A delightful shiver worked its way up her spine, and she could practically _feel_ his hot breath on her neck. She loved Inuyasha so of course she fantasized about him, though perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to do it out in public.

"Kagome, are you okay? Your face is all red."

"Yeah, and your eyes don't look focused."

"Are you sure you shouldn't be back home in bed?"

Shaking her head free of her steamy thoughts, Kagome managed to sputter a reply. "N-nope! I'm fine! I was just, uh, thinking of something unimportant." Her three friends exchanged quizzical looks; what could have made her blush like that?

"Hey! I bet you were thinking of that white-haired boyfriend of yours," Eri hinted suggestively. At Kagome's deepening blush, she exclaimed, "I knew it! What happened? Did he kiss you?" And just like that all three girls were crowding around Kagome like the romantically-starved teenagers they were. They backed up slightly when Kagome's expression turned crestfallen.

"No, no, nothing like that," the young miko mumbled softly. But she knew her friends wouldn't be satisfied with that answer. "We had a fight, and then he had to leave Tokyo on family business. I don't know when he'll be coming back." She hated lying to her friends, but her quick thinking had allowed her to tell at least a partial truth. Inuyasha was gone, and she really did have no idea when, or even if, she would see him again. The other three girls were speechless for a moment, the wind having been effectively knocked out of their sails.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Ayumi assured her. "I'm sure he misses you, too. If you guys are meant to be together, you'll see each other soon."

Kagome managed a small smile. "Thanks, Ayumi. I hope you're right; I really do miss him."At that point her friends decided to change the subject.

"So, Kagome, are you ready for today's exams?" From then on the conversation was more pleasant, but eventually the bell rang and the four schoolgirls headed off to class. Kagome only hoped the rest of the day would be less stressful than its beginning.

* * *

_Ugh…thank Kami that's over._ It had been a long, mind-numbing day. The math test had nearly killed her, though she knew she had at least passed all the others. The worst part was that she had another day of exams tomorrow. Normally after a day like this she would make a beeline for home and a hot bath, but today she had other plans. She surreptitiously ducked out of class as soon as the bell rang in an effort to avoid her friends. She would have a really hard time explaining to them why she was going to some magic shop. Unfortunately, her escape attempt was not as stealthy as she hoped.

"Higurashi, wait up!"

Kagome grimaced as she recognized the voice. The front doors were not ten feet away, and she briefly contemplated simply continuing on as if she hadn't heard it. The problem with that was that she had already stopped in her tracks upon hearing her name, and she didn't have a rude bone in her body. Resigning herself to her fate, she turned and plastered on her brightest, most artificial smile.

"Hello Hojo-kun, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Are you feeling any better? Were you able to get rid of the fleas?"

Hojo had whispered that last part, and Kagome felt a vein pop in her forehead. _Fleas! I'm going to kill Jii-chan! Can he just make up something that's not gross? _

Hojo plowed ahead, unaware of Kagome's homicidal thoughts. "My mother had a bad case of fleas a few years ago. I brought you some of the special medicine she used, in case they ever come back."

Taking the proffered gift, Kagome expressed her gratitude through gritted teeth. _Wow, a gift from Hojo that might actually be useful…if I ever get FLEAS!_

"Did I say something wrong, Higurashi? You look kind of angry."

Kagome once again adopted her trademark forced smile. "No, Hojo-kun. I just don't feel well all of a sudden. I'd better get going. Bye, Hojo-kun!"

The confused boy quickly found himself standing alone as the dust settled from Kagome's sudden departure. _Aw, I didn't even have a chance to ask her out this weekend. But I'll ask her tomorrow. _Brightening, Hojo headed home.

* * *

Kagome sighed. She felt guilty for bailing on Hojo like that, but it had to be done. It was the same old routine: he would ask her how she was feeling and if she felt well enough, he would ask her out on a date. She really didn't feel like turning him down, but accepting his offer was an even less appealing alternative. Dates with Hojo were just so _boring._ Plus on her past dates she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Inuyasha. _I'm too nice sometimes; all I have to do is say 'no thanks, not interested' and that'll be the end of it._ But she couldn't stand to see the guy disappointed. It was the same reason she let Kouga continue to call her 'his woman.' She certainly didn't have any romantic interest in either the wolf-youkai or the schoolboy. In the end, she had settled for avoiding Hojo's question by feigning illness and running away. She knew that she would eventually have to tell Hojo that she didn't like him that way, but procrastinating sounded good for the time being. Besides, she had a more important task to accomplish today.

Looking down at the slip of paper in her hand, she checked the address one more time before glancing up at the sign above the doorway. _Swaying Geisha Magic Shop…yep, this is the place._ The lettering was written in black, but on the far left of the all white sign danced the red figure of a woman clothed in traditional geisha clothing. The symbol also adorned the shop's small windows. _Great, I'm already creeped out and I haven't even gone inside yet!_ The shop's rusty, worn-down appearance didn't help. In fact, the entire street seemed as though it had been forgotten by Tokyo, left unchanged for a century. Or longer. Gathering her courage, Kagome stepped through the door…

And into a very nice, clean room. The owner evidently put forth much more effort maintaining the inside of his store than the outside. Bookshelves along each wall were neatly lined with jars and vials containing various substances, and several display cases stood about waist-high in the center of the room. Spell books and sutras were visible through the glass, some of which looked like they might actually work. From the ceiling hung a variety of charms and talismans. A fire crackled from a small hearth on the opposite wall, its flickering glow giving the store a supernatural air. Footsteps alerted Kagome to the owner's approach before he entered via a door in the back corner.

"Well hello, young lady, is there something I can help you with?"

The speaker was of medium height, perhaps a little under six feet, and of slim build. He was also quite handsome, Kagome was forced to admit. Mid-length, unruly auburn hair topped his head, and hazel eyes seemed to glow with an inner light. His lips were quirked in a friendly grin, and overall he seemed like a nice person. She could sense no hostility from him, but there was something about his voice, a certain familiar quality to his posture that set her on edge.

"Um, I'm Higurashi Kagome. My grandfather said—"

"Ahh, so you are Kagome! Please follow me, your grandfather tells me we have something important to discuss. Oh, and you can call me Daisuke."

"May I have your family name?" she asked, not entirely comfortable with referring to a virtual stranger in such a familiar manner.

Daisuke chuckled. "Please don't worry about such formalities. Your grandfather and I are old friends." Motioning for her to follow, he led Kagome through the back door and into an immaculate, modern office. Seeing her stunned expression, he said, "Yes, I am aware that we live in the twenty-first century, though I like the store to have a rustic atmosphere." Seating himself behind the desk, he offered Kagome the seat across from him.

Kagome fidgeted nervously. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume—"

Daichi's laughter cut her off. "Don't worry, my dear, I was only joking. Everyone is surprised when they first come back here. Now, let's get down to business. Tell me, how can I be of service?"

When the girl before him hesitated, however, Daisuke jumped to the correct conclusion. "You're worried that I will not believe you, that I'm some kind of fake magician, are you not?"

Kagome blushed, then nodded.

"Well, I can assure you that is not the case. Your grandfather already informed me of your dilemma with the time portal. An evil being sealed it, correct?" He watched in amusement as Kagome's eyes widened, her jaw dropping in shock.

"And you…_believe_ all that?" she inquired with wonder in her tone. Then a rather disturbing though occurred to her: if her grandfather had told this man about the well, what else had he revealed?

"How much did he tell you," she demanded.

"Not much, just that you have friends in the past. He also mumbled something about youkai. I wasn't supposed to hear that, but the old man doesn't realize how sharp my hearing is."

Seeing alarm flash across the girl's features, he hurried to reassure her. "Don't worry; all of this information is strictly confidential. It will never leave this office. As to your first question, yes I believe you. I believe you because I know for a fact that youkai once existed."

"And how do you know that?" Kagome inquired uneasily, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Because I am a youkai myself."

With that, Daisuke removed the ring from his finger, sparking a dazzling transformation before Kagome's eyes. His eyes brightened to luminous green, and jade highlights wove their way into his russet hair. His ears elongated to elfish points, and twin emerald stripes appeared on his cheeks. The most striking change, however, was the youkai aura which hit her so abruptly. Unable to form a coherent sentence, Kagome simply sat and stared. Finally, after several moments of uncomfortable silence, Daisuke spoke.

"I'm sure you have many questions, so let me try to answer some of them. Yes, there are youkai still surviving in this time. We have declined greatly in number, but we are still here. Most of us now choose to live peacefully among humans, using charms like this ring to hide our youkai appearance. The spell doesn't actually transform me; instead, it creates an illusion so everyone else sees my human disguise. It also conceals my demonic aura, as I'm sure you've discovered."

Kagome's mind raced as she struggled to come to terms with the fact that the world as she knew it was an illusion. She had thought her time was safe from youkai, but here sitting before her was proof that even that safety was an illusion as well. _Calm down, girl. He said most youkai want to coexist peacefully. Anyway, he wouldn't have told me this if he intended to kill me._ Then she remembered something Daisuke had stated earlier.

"Wait, you said that you were friends with my grandfather, but he said that he knew your father…" She trailed off, hoping Daisuke would fill in the blanks.

Daisuke grinned approvingly. "Very good. You are quite observant. Yes, I am not the son your grandfather spoke of. I befriended your grandfather many years ago, but back then I could not risk telling him of my demonic heritage. Eventually I did what all youkai do nowadays: I faked my own death and assumed another persona. It is a necessary deception; after all, humans live for decades, not centuries."

"So why are you telling me all this?"

He shrugged. "You have been exposed to youkai in the past, and though you have miko powers you obviously hold no prejudice toward us. I just thought you deserved to know." He could see that Kagome was still in shock over the whole situation, so he changed the subject. "Now, about your well problem. I will have to see the seal myself before I know if I can undo it. Neither service is cheap; I charge top dollar for my advice and potions. How do you intend to compensate me?"

Kagome grimaced. "I don't have much money."

"That's quite alright," Daisuke replied wolfishly. "Money is not what I desire from you, anyway."

"What do you want?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

Daisuke adopted a positively lecherous smirk. "What would any man want from a beauty such as yourself?"

It took Kagome a moment to catch on to his request, but he could tell the moment she did. Her eyes narrowed and her jaw set in fury. These things did not worry him, but when her miko aura flared around her, making his skin tingle, he knew he had made a dangerous mistake.

"Wait! Wait! I was only kidding! It was a joke!"

He held his hands up in a placating gesture, hoping she would calm down before purifying his ass. Kagome did so slowly, her aura receding, and Daisuke chuckled nervously before repeating his previous sentiment.

"It really was just a joke. Why don't you come back tomorrow; I'm sure I'll have thought of a way you can pay me by then."

Kagome favored him with a death glare, one that promised copious amounts of agony should he voice any more of his 'jokes.' Without a word, she rose from the chair and stalked out of the office. It wasn't until he heard the front door slam that Daisuke released the breath he'd been holding.

_Phew! I could sense that she was a miko, but I never expected her to be that strong! When she got mad, her aura just exploded. That girl is the most single powerful miko I've ever met. And yet her grandfather doesn't have an ounce of spiritual power in his entire body._ The sound of the front door creaking open made him worry that perhaps Kagome had returned to teach him a painful lesson, but the scent which drifted through the doorway calmed his fears. It was just his old friend Hotaka coming to check on him, and undoubtedly to tease him as well. As the tall man entered the office, he removed his charm revealing his true bear-youkai heritage.

"So you're still alive, eh Daisuke? That was a mighty strong miko aura I sensed coming from your store. I half expected to come in and find you burnt to a crisp."

"Come now, old friend. You know a woman would never be able to kill me."

The bear youkai chuckled, a low booming sound that never failed to bring a smile to Daisuke's face. "Yes, because you're so irresistible to women," he declared sarcastically. "I wonder what you could have done to make her so angry…"

"I haven't the slightest idea," Daisuke replied innocently.

"Uh-huh. You asked her to bear your children, didn't you?"

"Not true! I merely suggested mutual pleasure as a method of payment for my services."

"Oh, and that's so much better."

Daisuke sighed. "I don't understand it, Hotaka. You'd think women would _want_ to experience the act of making love, especially with a fine male specimen such as myself."

Hotaka shook his head. "You just don't understand humans, do you? You'd get plenty of action if you weren't such a pervert."

"How am I a pervert?"

"How are you not? You ask every pretty lady you meet to have sex with you."

"Is not the act of making love a beautiful thing?"

"Yes, when there's something else behind it. Instead of asking for sex, try asking if she wants to go out for coffee or something first." When Daisuke just stared blankly at him, Hotaka smacked himself in the forehead.

"I'm sorry for trying, old friend, but not all of us have a two-hundred year old wife who's still as fine as the day she got married."

"Hey! You keep your eyes off my wife."

"I don't know if I can mange."

"You lecher! Am I gonna have to kick your ass?"

Daisuke snickered. "If I remember correctly, you've tried that several times before. How have those attempts worked out for you?"

"Shut up. You always use some dirty magic on me. The last time you stuck my foot to the ground and made me listen while you rehearsed pickup lines. I'll never forget that awful day."

"Yes, well you'll never need any of those lines either. Everyone knows your wife has eyes only for you."

"Yeah, I'm one lucky youkai," Hotaka said with a smile. Seeing his friend begin to get depressed at his own 'misfortune' with women, the bear youkai changed the subject. "So, how are you gonna have the miko pay you?"

Putting his head in his hands, Daisuke replied miserably, "I haven't the slightest idea."

"Hey! Maybe she can help you with your job?"

"No, that won't work. What would I have her do, dust the shelves?"

"No, your _other_ job," Hotaka stated meaningfully.

Daisuke thought for a moment. _Hmm…that might not be a bad idea at all._

"Maybe she can, old friend. Maybe she can."

* * *

_That hentai! That sleazy, rotten pervert!_

To say Kagome was steaming would be an understatement. Fellow pedestrians on the sidewalk gave her a wide berth, not wanting to be scalded by the hot vapor spouting from her ears. '_A joke,' my foot! Would it have been a joke if I had hopped into his lap and said, 'Take me?'_

At least she had put him in his place. Yes, the fact that he was basically begging for mercy had been the only thing that allowed her to reign in control of her unruly miko aura. _What seemed so familiar about him? That he was a youkai or a pervert?_ It had probably been a combination of the two. Kagome had always prided herself on her ability to judge a person's character. Back when she first met Miroku, she could tell that he was a good guy at heart. Even after he groped her, she knew that he would never carry his lechery any further, at least not without her consent. She was getting the same vibe from Daisuke: a harmless hentai constantly in search of a choice piece of ass for a fling or two. Still, there was no way she'd be letting her guard down around him. She was actually glad he was a youkai; if he tried anything, she could just purify his sorry ass, a tactic that wouldn't work on a human. Yes, if the pervert didn't have a more suitable answer ready for her tomorrow, then she would name her own price. And Daisuke definitely wouldn't like it.

* * *

"Ugh, what's that smell?"

_It took them long enough to notice._ Inuyasha's sensitive nose had first picked up the unpleasant odor of ash and sulfur awhile ago, but the humans were just detecting it now. "Relax. It means we're almost there."

Soon the mountain loomed before them, seeming to come out of nowhere as they reached the edge of the blanketing forest canopy. The smoke was now thick around them, impairing even Inuyasha's superior vision, and the humans were suffering. Sango's mask and Miroku's spiritual training could provide only a limited defense, and neither mortal had been able to stop coughing for some time. The heavy smog was bothering him as well, but his youkai body was able to bear the strain. Turning toward his friends, he addressed them seriously.

"You two need to turn back. I'll keep going and talk to this youkai alone."

Sango and Miroku opened their mouths to object, but all that came out was wracking coughs.

"See!" he declared. "You guys can't even stop coughing long enough to argue with me."

Reluctantly, the monk and slayer nodded their consent to Inuyasha's decision.

"Good. Kaede-babaa said there's a human village east of here. Go get some rest and I'll meet you there. Shippou, go with them." When the kit merely shook his head in defiance, Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "Runt…"

"No! I can handle it. I want to go with you, Inuyasha."

The hanyou paused, taking in the kit's determined expression and deciding it wasn't worth fighting over. It would be nice to have a little company, and maybe the youkai living on the mountain would have more respect for them if a full-youkai made the request. Even a kitsune runt of a full-youkai.

"Fine, but you gotta do what I say. We don't know what's up there. And Kagome ain't here to save you from my fist if you make me rescue your ass. Kirara, get them out of here," he ordered, motioning to Miroku and Sango.

Then they were alone, the fox and the hound. Shippou leapt up onto Inuyasha's shoulder, and the hanyou began jogging around the base of the mountain, looking for a suitable path. Finding one, he took off full bore deeper into the mist. Over time the cloud of vapor seemed to solidify into a solid wall, forcing him to slow his pace to a crawl. Just as he was beginning to worry about the small fox clinging to his haori, the mist broke, revealing a dazzling view. Sunlight glistened off snow-capped peaks, temporarily blinding Inuyasha as his eyes adjusted to the new light.

"You okay, runt?"

"Yeah," Shippou replied, still a little breathless.

Glancing behind him, Inuyasha glimpsed from above what he had just climbed through. All of the land lower than his current elevation was blanketed by a forbidding haze, perhaps hundreds of feet deep in places. Turning his attention back to the journey ahead, Inuyasha scanned the mountains before him, looking for the tallest peak. There it was, perhaps a mile away, and he could already make out the opening of a cave near the summit. He had no doubt their final destination was there. Leaping into motion again, he sped across the terrain, his feet barely leaving footprints in the snow.

The sun was nearing the western horizon by the time Inuyasha and Shippou reached the cave. It had been a difficult climb, and Inuyasha was feeling fatigue start to nip at the corners of his eyelids. Truth be told, he had not slept much since Kagome had been gone, not that he ever slept very well when she was not by his side. But he could sleep after he got some answers. Entering the cave, he kept his senses on high alert, but nothing moved in the dark confines of the cavern.

"Be gone, half-breed. You are not welcome here," a strange voice boomed suddenly, the owner sounding like a tired old woman.

Not intimidated in the least, Inuyasha responded steadily. "I seek a youkai who specializes in magic potions and seals."

"That youkai is not interested in helping you. I repeat, be gone. You are not welcome."

Inuyasha growled in annoyance, his hand drifting down to rest on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "And how the fuck do you know what that youkai's interests are, old hag?!"

"Because I am the youkai you seek." Stepping from the shadows, the old demonness revealed herself. She appeared small and frail, but her aura was powerful, and her magenta eyes glowed brightly in the darkness. Her wrinkled skin betrayed her age, but her face was intelligent and alert, something which Inuyasha could not say about some of the other elderly youkai he knew.

In an authoritative voice, she repeated her demand. "Leave at once, half-breed, and I shall not have to soil my home with your blood."

Bristling at the threat, Inuyasha responded by wrenching Tetsusaiga from its sheath and brandishing it fiercely in front of him. "Listen, old hag! If you think I'm leaving empty-handed you've got another thing com—"

"That sword! It carries the aura of the late Inu no Taisho!" In a flash her demeanor had changed, hostility replaced by curiosity. "Tell me, hanyou, what is your name?"

"Inuyasha," he replied hesitantly, a little put off by the sudden shift in their conversation.

"Ah, so you are the half-human son of the late Inu no Taisho," the demonness declared, smiling knowingly. "Put your sword away; I will not harm you."

Inuyasha glared distrustfully at her, but nevertheless sheathed Tetsusaiga. The old demonness studied him for several moments, seemingly coming to a decision. "Your aura is strong, hanyou, stronger than most of the full youkai I've encountered. I can sense a great inner power within you. That sword was originally your father's, but you have made it your own."

Inuyasha shifted awkwardly under her gaze, unused to receiving compliments from anyone, let alone from full-youkai.

"So what's your point?"

"You can call me Shinobu. My point is that I will help you if you agree to one condition."

"I'm listening."

"You must take my daughter as your wife."


	5. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Fanfiction of the Week: Emergence, by inufan625

Kidnapped

"You take my daughter as your wife."

Inuyasha's breath whooshed from his lungs as his mind frantically tried to process the old youkai's request. He had to have misheard her, right? What she was asking was just crazy. Yet, his hanyou ears rarely missed anything, let alone something he was consciously listening to. He stared at the demonness as if multiple shrieking heads had just sprouted from each shoulder. Still, even that would have been less insane than what he _knew_ he had just heard her demand. But he had to be sure.

"What?" he growled incredulously.

"You heard me. You will mate my daughter and she will live with you as your wife. You will give her children and cherish her for the rest of your days, or I shall turn you into nothing more than an ugly smear on the ground. But that will not be necessary. Over time you shall grow to care for her; she is a kind soul, and you will make each other happy."

Still stupefied, Inuyasha took a step back. "Wh-why the hell would I marry someone I don't even know?"

Her ire building, Shinobu responded in kind. "Is a hanyou like you ever going to get a better offer? The hand of a young, beautiful full-youkai; this is something you could never have hoped to achieve in your wildest dreams."

Lowering his ears, Inuyasha was forced to admit that Shinobu was right. Even in his youth he had known the futility of pursuing a full-youkai bride. No youkai female would even associate with him, let alone consider him as a possible life partner. That simple fact made the old youkai's offer even stranger, and a little suspicious as well. But as much as he would love to continue their shouting match, he knew it would get him nowhere. Aside from marching Shinobu to the well at sword point, there was no way he could force her to help him. No, to his great annoyance he had to at least _try_ to reason with her. Diplomacy had never been one of his skills, but he was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"If your daughter is so desirable," he asked, choosing his words carefully, "then why would you want a hanyou like me to be her husband?"

Shinobu's face hardened, old pain rising to the surface, and for a moment Inuyasha thought he would get no answer. Finally, in an exhausted, miserable voice, the old demonness spoke.

"Twenty years, ago, when my daughter was barely a maiden, she was attacked by a rogue group of youkai. By the time I arrived, the vile act had already begun, and it was too late to save my daughter or her purity. I took my vengeance, but it did nothing to heal my daughter's wounds. To this day no self-respecting full-youkai will court her. In my desperation, I even allowed her to associate with humans, but once she revealed her demonic heritage all their professed love vanished, replaced by fear and hatred. An outcast like you, who is neither human nor youkai, has become my only hope for my daughter's happiness."

A stifling silence engulfed the cave as Inuyasha was struck speechless. Bitterness hung thickly in the air, and he could practically taste Shinobu's remorse with every breath. Finally, the demonness spoke.

"Enough. I will discuss no more tonight. My daughter will show you to your chamber. Kasumi!"

Slowly a lone figure emerged from the shadows behind her mother's left shoulder. "Please, follow me," she said without emerging into the fading light.

Then she turned and proceeded back the way she had come, and Inuyasha, with Shippou still clinging to his shoulder, saw little option but to follow. Jogging, he closed the distance between them until he walked barely a few feet behind her. From the back, she looked every bit the beauty Shinobu had alluded to. Though her simple white kimono revealed little skin, it did nothing to hide the curves of her womanly figure. Her knee-length black hair was tied in a simple ponytail, but otherwise swished freely behind her. Inuyasha, however, was no pervert, and he found himself paying more attention to his unfamiliar surroundings than the youkai leading him further into the mountain. The passage had been hewn into the rock, but the floor was surprisingly smooth on his bare feet. Round containers filled with some sort of luminescent liquid were spaced periodically along one wall, provided dim light. The fixtures cast a greenish glow along the corridor, giving the hallway a ghostly aura, as if the mountain itself was haunted by the tragedies of the past.

Inuyasha received the same impression from the youkai in front of him, when she stopped before a door and turned to face him. He gasped softly; her beauty was truly striking, ethereal even. Her face…a smile could have made it shine with all the radiance of the sun. How could such a beautiful creature appear so downtrodden, so crushed by the weight of the world? How long had it been since happiness had flickered across her visage? A rare emotion welled up inside Inuyasha: pity. How long had it been since he had pitied anyone? Usually when pity was part of his life he was on the receiving end of it. They had pitied his mother, those who thought she had suffered the same fate as Kasumi. Those who knew better simply hated her, and they _all_ despised him, the spawn of an unholy union. He found himself deeply empathizing with this broken woman before him. He understood her loneliness, having spent many years of his life on his own. A mother's love could only heal so many wounds or fill so much of the dreadful void.

It was this empathy that kept him from giving in to his frustration and dismissing her without a second glance. Instead, he addressed her calmly but firmly.

"Come inside. I want to talk with you."

When she nodded her assent, he preceded her through the doorway. The room he found himself in was quite impressive, with several cushions and a large, comfortable-looking futon placed strategically near the fireplace. A small fire was already burning, the smoke floating upwards through an air duct that eventually led to the exterior of the mountain. Plopping down against one of the cushions, he motioned for Kasumi to follow suit. She stiffly seated herself across from him. Inuyasha studied her closely; her appearance was neutral but her eyes betrayed an underlying anger. It nevertheless relieved him to see her exude some emotion; she had been resembling Kikyou far too much for his liking. Still, no matter how much he sympathized with her, there was no way he was going to acquiesce to her mother's request. And it _wasn't_ because of Kagome…he just didn't _feel_ like taking a wife at the moment. Yeah…

"Just so you know, this wedding thing ain't gonna happen," he stated more harshly than he intended.

"I know," she whispered sadly.

"Y-you do?" He was surprised at the apparent ease of setting her straight; he had been expecting a major argument. But she merely nodded, as if she was used to this sort of rejection. In fact, she had probably been refused more times than she could count, which didn't make him feel any better.

"Of course. You don't know me, and you don't want to. Why should you be any different from any of the other men my mother has propositioned over the years?"

"That's not—I'm not like those bastards! I've got my own reasons. Besides, I understand how you feel."

She shook her head, glaring at him as some emotion finally leaked into her visage. "No, you don't."

"What, you don't think I understand loneliness?" Inuyasha demanded incredulously. "When people would rather kill you than associate with you? To have humans and youkai alike judge you before they even _know_ you? Trust me; I know how you feel. And I never said I didn't want to get to know you. I just don't want to marry you."

Kasumi paused before responding, her expression morphing from anger to confusion. "Why?"

It was a simple question, but one that quickly transformed Inuyasha's mind into a jumbled mess. He hadn't really thought about why he didn't want to marry this youkai; he had just known the second the proposition was made that it wasn't an option. He simply hadn't had to think about _why_. But Kasumi was looking for a reason, and he would at least try to give her one. He hastily pushed aside the first thing that popped into his head; he had, after all, just told himself that she _wasn't_ the driving force behind his actions. Admitting Kagome was the reason behind his resistance to Shinobu's offer would be admitting far more than Inuyasha's befuddled mind was ready for at the moment. Sidestepping the potential emotional debacle, the hanyou eventually came up with another answer.

"Uh, I'm on a quest…to unify the shards of the Shikon no Tama. My friends and I, we can't rest until the jewel is complete and I have had my revenge on the one wronged me."

Kasumi frowned. "So? Why can't I come with you and your…wait, did you say you had _friends?_"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to frown, though her assumption that a hanyou like him would be a loner was not all that surprising. Since they had just been talking about loneliness, he was not overly offended by it either.

"Yeah, I've got a few friends. Two youkai and three humans. Well, three and a half if you count Kaede," he chuckled dryly. His amusement diminishing, he continued in a subdued manner. "At first, I was as shocked as you are. But Kagome stood by me, and she kinda roped the others in one at a time. She's really the only reason I've got anybody."

Kasumi's expression turned contemplative, and she asked her next question in a tone that reflected suspicion. "Tell me, who is this Kagome person?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened comically, his mind racing once again. He had never had to _describe_ Kagome to anyone before. As he had once told her, Kagome is Kagome; he didn't need any other words to describe her. As his mind was nearly overwhelmed by hundreds of possible words and phrases, he chose the easiest, safest one.

"She's uh…a girl I know."

If expressions could speak, Kasumi's would have said 'Duh. Try again, baka.' Inuyasha felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment as he groped for another answer. "She can sense the jewel shards, so she helps me on my quest."

"So this Kagome girl is merely a shard-detector?"

"No!" Inuyasha was momentarily taken aback, surprised by his own outrage at Kasumi's suggestion, especially since it was something he himself had said many times before. How long had it been since he first realized that the temperamental miko from the future was no longer just a shard-detector? But just what was Kagome to him? _How does this question keep popping up?_ Cognizant of the youkai waiting patiently for his response, Inuyasha cut short his mental investigation and spoke from the heart.

"She's my friend…my best friend. She's, uh…important to me."

Kasumi studied the flushing hanyou before her for several moments before seeming to come to a decision. "I see," she muttered before rising and heading for the hallway.

"W-wait! That's it? No wedding?"

Kasumi smiled wryly. "No, no wedding. I will speak to my mother; perhaps she can come up with something else you can do for us. I no longer wish to have you as a mate or husband, now that I know the truth."

With that, she left the room, closing the door flap behind her. Inuyasha was left puzzling over her sudden departure. _The truth? About what?_ Oh, well, it didn't really matter as long as this marriage was off the table. _Looks like I might not have to resort to violence, after all._

"Inuyasha."

The small voice had Inuyasha leaping to his feet, primed for a fight, until the hanyou realized it was only Shippou. He had completely forgotten about the silent fox kit. Then again, the runt hadn't had much to talk about since they arrived at the mountain.

"Yeah, what?" he demanded grumpily, covering his embarrassment with surliness.

"I'm glad you're not going to marry that youkai. Kagome would be really sad if you did."

Inuyasha reached his hand toward the kit's head and Shippou braced for a sharp impact, but instead the hanyou only ruffled his hair as he distractedly stared at the wall.

"I know runt. I know."

* * *

Kasumi walked the familiar hallway to her mother's chamber, her resolve showing in her stride. She couldn't explain why, but she felt a strong desire to help Inuyasha in any way she could. It was not a familiar emotion; in fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had been so driven to aid another. She was quite sure romantic interests were not the reason. Perhaps it was the sense of camaraderie she was bathed in when she spoke with him. Perhaps it was because he had fought through so much adversity and had still come out a good person in the end. Or perhaps it was because he, a lonely hanyou, had found someone to fill the void in his heart. It gave her hope that someday she too might find someone to hold dear.

Reaching her destination, she took a deep breath before reaching up to push aside her mother's door. Her hand froze midair as Shinobu's voice reached her ears.

"Yes, Kasumi, what is it?"

_How does she do that?_ She had never been able to creep up on her mother. In fact, she had never seen the older woman look surprised, period. Kasumi pushed through the door and entered the room. She found her mother sitting on the mat in front of the fire, stirring some ominous looking potion in a small bowl. Stepping quietly to her mother's side, Kasumi was content to let the silence return before she broke it once more.

"Mother, I do not wish to marry the hanyou."

Shinobu's face remained passive as she replied:

"Now, Kasumi, we have been over this. You need someone to take care of you. I will not live forever, you know. Inuyasha may be brash, but I can tell he is a good man, and he will treat you well. Or else I will relieve him of his testicles."

"It's not that mother. I…I do not love him."

Shinobu's head snapped up as she turned her eyes to her daughter for the first time. "Love? Love is a human emotion; it is useless for us youkai. Love and deceit are intertwined. You have seen how easily humans express love one moment, and then abandon it the next. Love is a lie."

"Is it? Can you honestly say you never loved my father? I watched you grieve for decades after his death. If that is not pure love, then what is?"

The two women locked in a staring match for several moments before Shinobu finally backed down.

"You are right; I did love your father. But our mating was arranged, and that love grew over many years of companionship. I was hoping the same thing would happen for you."

"Mother…I have always dreamed of marrying for love, you know that. And I know that it probably can't happen anymore, but…I just wouldn't feel right marrying a perfect stranger. Besides, Inuyasha is already in love with someone else."

This time Kasumi swore she saw a flicker of surprise flash across her mother's face, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"You are certain?"

"Yes, I am."

Shinobu sighed heavily, lowering her gaze to the fire pit. "Very well. I will think of something else the hanyou can do for me."

Kasumi fell to her knees and enveloped her mother in a quick hug. Then, after whispering her thanks, she rose to her feet and left the chamber. She would have pleasant dreams tonight.

Shinobu sighed again and shook her head. _Kids…_

The next morning, Inuyasha received his new mission. It turned out that the old demonness simply wanted him to gather a few 'hard to reach' herbs. The mountain where the plants grew was a few days journey away, and Shinobu had not traveled there in over twenty years. The herbs were very powerful and she only used small doses at a time, yada yada yada. Inuyasha tuned out that part. He did listen as she described where the plants would be located and sniffed the samples she gave him, committing them to memory. Then he turned and went to find Shippou.

"Hey runt, I'm leaving. The old hag's got a job for me, just gathering a few plants. She agreed to look at the well when I bring them back. You stay here."

"What! No way! I'm coming with you!"

"No you're not! I don't know what kind of youkai are living on that mountain, and Kagome would 'osuwari' me to hell if I let you get into danger. Besides, Katsumi…she could use some company that's _not_ her mother."

Shippou frowned, but reluctantly admitted that Inuyasha's points were valid. The hanyou could probably go faster without him, and Katsumi did look really lonely. He too could sympathize with her, having experienced a short period of complete loneliness himself before he had joined the Inu-gang. He shuddered at the memory.

"Fine, but you better not screw it up!"

"Thanks for the confidence," Inuyasha replied sarcastically before leaping into motion, quickly speeding out of sight. Shippou sighed; he was not excited to be stuck playing the waiting game with Inuyasha. The days were going to absolutely drag until the hanyou returned…

* * *

"Hentai!" _SLAP!_

They had not managed to make it to the human village by dusk, so they decided to make camp a short distance from a hot spring Kirara led them to. Sango had let down her guard, and when she bent over to start the fire, she felt the familiar sensation of a hand massaging her backside. Nothing unusual for the two of them, but for the first time, Sango felt somewhat guilty for slapping him so hard. He really had been well-behaved recently. In fact, he hadn't groped her since Inuyasha called him on it a few days ago. _Maybe I should have gone easy on him this time…_ But old habits die hard, she supposed. It was funny; Miroku would probably defend his lechery using the same logic.

"Houshi-sama! Are you going to start that again?"

Miroku grasped her hands in his own and pulled them to his chest, then adopted his most charming smile. "My dear Sango, I can't help it. Your shapely bottom just calls to me. I would be content to just look, but my cursed hand…well, it has a mind of its own."

Sango stuttered for a moment before wrenching her hands away and spinning sharply in a lame attempt to conceal the heat rising to her cheeks. _Damn that houshi! How does he get to me so easily?_ She couldn't help the small spark of excitement she felt when he complimented her, when he looked at her like that. Not liking the effect Miroku's words were having on her, she decided to withdraw for some much needed alone time.

"Kirara, I'm going to take a bath. Don't let Houshi-sama leave camp."

Nodding in agreement, the fire-cat sat herself on her haunches, her eyes firmly locked on Miroku.

"I am so misunderstood," he lamented while settling down against a nearby tree to await Sango's return.

* * *

The normally relaxing experience of settling into steamy water had done nothing to calm Sango's nerves this time. She had really hoped she had seen, or _felt_, the last of his groping, because it was the most confusing aspect of their relationship. Yes, she had promised to marry him, but she still was unsure what place she occupied in his heart. These past few days, things had been different. Without the threat of his wandering hand to make her wary, Miroku had seemed more…open, and she had truly enjoyed the time alone with him. For a man who shielded his emotions carefully, the monk had very expressive eyes. Several times she had sworn she had seen open affection, even love, in his orbs as he gazed at her. Other times she saw lust, but most often his eyes reflected companionship and contentment. The whole experience had sparked feelings within her that she had never felt before, and she didn't like it. Warriors did not enjoy feeling vulnerable, as if at any moment their control could snap and they could surrender to the desires of the heart. Yes, she loved Miroku; she would not have agreed to bear his children otherwise. And these past few days she had become more and more convinced that perhaps that love was reciprocated. When he groped her, however, she couldn't help but feel betrayed, as if he wasn't interested in her, just her body. As if she was just another woman to him, just another conquest.

Sango shook her head violently. _Miroku may be a hentai, but he told me I was special…_ And the monk would never lie to her. The thought made Sango feel a little better, but the doubt remained, swimming around in the back of her mind as she tried to enjoy her bath. After a good, long soak, she emerged from the water and dressed on the bank. She was wringing her hair out when a small round object bounced and landed a few feet in front of her. Looking closely, Sango immediately recognized the thing for what it was, and shot her hand inside her robe. She managed to place her slayer's mask in front of her face just before the smoke pellet exploded, clouding the entire clearing in a white, blinding smog. The foul gas stung her eyes, and she knew from experience that the potion would have definitely knocked her unconscious had she breathed it in. She hastened to fasten the protective mask around her face before her attackers could move in.

The first attack came from behind, as two strong male arms wrapped themselves around her torso in a tight bear hug. Sango responded with all the grace and skill born from years of intense training. The hands had barely linked themselves in front of her before she thrust her head backwards, driving it squarely into the man's chin, stunning him. She smoothly dropped into an open squat while simultaneously raising her arms, forcing the man's own arms above her head. Next she drove her elbow into the man's gut and delivered a finishing sidekick to his chest as she stepped away. Footsteps alerted her to the next attack, as she deftly parried the fist aimed at her head. Her counterstrike to the man's temple as he passed sent him sprawling to the dirt. The next man came at her with a dagger, attempting a straight-in stab at her midsection. As the blade came on, Sango parried with her hand at his wrist before grabbing it and bringing it above her head. She spun her back on the man and plunged his outstretched arm down upon her shoulder, feeling particular satisfaction as she heard the elbow joint snap. The quickest way to remove a weapon was to disable the arm that was holding it.

What Sango didn't count on was the man's scream of agony reverberating in her ears. Unable to see her enemies through the smoke and hear the sound of oncoming footsteps, she didn't detect the next attack in time. She felt a sharp blow to the back of her head, and then nothing.


	6. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Fanfiction of the Week: The Backward Blanket, by SplendentGoddess

Escape

_Ugh…my head_. Miroku's skull was pounding, and he knew the feeling would only intensify if he opened his eyes. He was lying on his back, that much he could tell, on a rough, uneven surface. His groggy mind ran around in circles, trying to remember how he ended up in such a disagreeable state. He had been sitting at camp, waiting for Sango to return…

"Sango!" he yelled as he bolted upright, an action he immediately regretted. Still, even though pain and dizziness clouded his mind, he was able to recall the events of the previous night.

* * *

The past few days had been both wonderful and unnerving at the same time. It had taken all of his willpower, but he had managed to refrain from groping Sango as they completed their journey to the mountain. He had begun noticing subtle changes in her behavior which were magnified after Inuyasha left them alone. She seemed less guarded, and more…not affectionate, but _appreciative_ of his presence. Her eyes seemed brighter, and her face consistently shone with a small, contented smile. It was when he realized that she was genuinely enjoying spending time with him that he fully grasped the changes in his own behavior. Since he had been keeping his hands to himself, he felt far more relaxed around Sango. And who could blame him? He didn't have any lumps on the head or marks on the cheek, nor an angry taijiya glaring daggers at him. But it was more than that. He felt like he was silently watching his emotional barriers fall one by one, the only restraints that kept him from revealing his true feelings to Sango. They were promised to wed, but little more than that had been spoken. That was how he wanted it, at least until Naraku was defeated and his curse was vanquished. But as they walked alone, side by side toward the village, he couldn't help but feel that they were transforming into a regular couple, a normal man and a normal woman courting each other and experiencing romance for the first time. It scared him to death.

So he groped her. They had settled into their old roles instantly, like two actors rehearsing an old play together. And as he sat alone under the tree, watched warily by Kirara, he reflected that this was what he had wanted.

_Then why do I feel so empty?_ Why did it matter that Sango didn't trust him to respect her privacy? That was how it had always been, was it not? He sighed. _Yes, it's always been that way, but…I don't want it to be that way anymore_. He missed their new, more open relationship. He missed her smile, her soft chuckle when he said something amusing, the happiness in her gaze. He had seen a side of Sango rarely glimpsed, and experienced a side of himself he was sure had been buried long ago. He was in love. Plain and simple. He had always suspected, but now he was certain. He was in love with Sango. Being the lecherous hentai made him feel secure, allowed him to distance himself from those around him. But he didn't want to revert back to that guy; it was time to grow up, to take a chance, to hold someone close and never let go.

_I just hope she'll forgive me. It's been awhile; she must be really mad…_ He was startled out of his musings by a thunderous roar, as Kirara transformed into her larger form and bounded off toward the hot spring.

"Kirara, wait up!" he called, but the fire-cat didn't break stride. _Sango must be in danger!_ He steeled himself for the beating he would surely receive, but he would worry about the consequences of interrupting Sango's bath later. Right now his only concern was her safety.

"Aackk!" he choked out. He thought the mist hovering around him was steam from the hot spring, but apparently he had been mistaken. It was acrid, and felt like fire in his lungs. Unable to maintain his balance, he collapsed onto the dirt as a crippling numbness set in and darkness enveloped him completely.

* * *

Rising shakily to his feet, Miroku surveyed the surrounding forest, taking note of the small white blob a few feet away. Rubbing his eyes, he saw that the blob was actually Kirara; the sleeping powder had evidently affected her even more strongly. _If I ever experience that again, it will be too soon._ Gathering the slumbering feline in his arms, he pushed through the remaining twenty feet of underbrush separating him from the hot spring. As he suspected, the area was deserted. He fought the urge to panic; Sango had come out of tough scrapes before, and he forced himself to analyze the situation logically. The clearing held definite signs of a struggle, but he could see no red stains upon the grass to mark where blood was spilt. Furthermore, the footprints were all human, and he had sensed no demonic aura the previous night. That meant Sango had been attacked by humans, highly trained humans with noxious gas and protective masks, no doubt. They surely hadn't expected her to have her own mask, or to resist them as fiercely as she surely had. His Sango would never have gone quietly; she must have been overwhelmed by numbers. Still, that didn't change the fact that she _had_ been taken, though he could be reasonably certain she was still alive. That belief didn't do much to alleviate his concern, however.

Miroku considered his options. He could wait here until Kirara woke up and see if she could track Sango's scent. He looked down at the cat and shook his head. She lay there motionless; not even her whiskers moved. She was still completely out of it, and it didn't look like she would be waking up for some time. He grimaced; if the smoke had been hard on his nose he could only imagine the effect it would have on a youkai's. But how strong was Kirara's nose anyway? No one really knew, but surely it was not as strong as Inuyasha's. Would she be able to track a scent that was almost a full day old? No, this choice held too many uncertainties. Even if Kirara could track Sango's scent, the going would be slow and they might not gain any ground. Aside from wandering off in some random direction, the only other option was to continue on to the village and see if anyone there knew anything. Mind made up, he turned to make his way back to the small forest path they had been following since the previous day. He felt confident he would find some answers at the village; he had a feeling this was not an isolated incident.

* * *

"How do you know women have been taken?!"

"What did you do with my daughter?!"

"Let's beat some answers out of him!"

_I hope being right doesn't get me killed._ Even moving at a brisk pace, it had taken Miroku almost the whole day to reach the village. He had wasted no time in walking up to a group of men and asking his first question. That was how he found himself in his current predicament: backed against a wall and surrounded by irate villagers.

"People! Please calm down!" he shouted, and when they had quieted somewhat he continued in a much lower voice. "I am merely a humble monk. I only asked about women being kidnapped because my fiancée was taken last night."

The attitude of the mob changed then to sympathy, and the crowd began to disperse. Miroku grabbed one of the men by the arm.

"Excuse me, sir. Did you say your daughter was taken as well?"

"Aye, two days ago. Come, follow me. I shall tell you the story."

Miroku followed the man into a spacious hut down the street. Sighing, the man settled down on the floor and motioned for Miroku to follow suit. "This hut feels so empty without Akemi…"

"Akemi is your—"

"Aye, my daughter. She was all I had left after my wife passed away. Some village boy was courting her, so I knew she would leave eventually, but now it makes me sick when I think about what her future holds."

This comment caused nausea to settle in Miroku's own stomach as he suddenly suspected that he knew exactly what was going on. Nevertheless, he had to know for sure.

"Tell me, who has taken my fiancée?"

"Slavers, bandits, call the bastards what you want. They kidnap women so they can sell them in faraway lands, sometimes across the sea."

Miroku gritted his teeth in anger. He had heard stories of women being taken and sold to the highest bidder, but had never been entirely convinced that the practice actually went on. It just seemed too horrible to fathom, that women could be treated in such a way. Why, at this very moment Sango could be at the mercy of some bastard… Miroku shook his head violently. He needed to get the bottom of this before he let his imagination run amok.

"Do you have any idea where these bandits might be?"

"We only know that they operate out of an old castle to the northeast."

Miroku felt his eye twitch in exasperation. "If you know where they base their operation, then why hasn't anyone done anything about them?!"

"You think we haven't tried? For decades this village and a handful of others have been paying protection money to those thugs, and they usually leave us alone. About seven years ago, a couple of villages got tired of paying and launched an attack on the castle. The bandits massacred everyone and burned the two villages to the ground, killing anyone they could catch. Some of the survivors still live with us to this day. It was only a few days ago that they started taking our women. People like me who have lost a loved on, want to go to war, but those who have not lost are too afraid. Too afraid they'll be killed and their wives and children will be left at the mercy of the slavers. Afraid that the other villages will back out at the last second and abandon them. We're just a bunch of poor farmers, and the cowards think we'll be carved into tiny pieces if we go to war." The stranger's tone, which started out enraged, gradually morphed into disgusted as he spat the last sentence.

"And you do not agree?"

"I truly believe that if we all fight together, for our wives and children, we can beat them. I have no doubt many of us will die, but if we do nothing we condemn those captured to a fate much worse."

On that note the room fell silent, as neither man seemed willing to say more. Kirara mewed into the silence, choosing that moment to let Miroku know she was awake. She lay limply in his lap, still too drained to even raise her head. Miroku absently ran his hand along her back as he contemplated his next course of action.

"I will go after Sango. I don't care if I have to go through a hundred, or a thousand bandits. I will set out first thing in the morning. I would leave tonight if I thought my companion here felt well enough to convey me."

Smiling for the first time since he met Miroku, the man spoke in a kind voice. "Well, I wish you luck. You are welcome to stay here for the night, Houshi-sama."

"Please, call me Miroku."

"Very well, and you may call me Rokurou."

Miroku nodded his thanks and prepared to settle down for the night, though he didn't expect to get much sleep. With Kirara temporarily incapacitated, however, it would do no good to wander around in the dark. It was going to be a very long night. In the morning he would find Sango, no matter what the cost, even if it meant sucking every last bandit into his kazaana.

* * *

_Ugh…my head._ It felt like someone had used it for hiraikotsu practice. A consistent throbbing ache centered in her temple, and she was quite sure there was a large lump back there somewhere. It was when she tried to reach up and feel for said lump that she realized something was seriously wrong. Fully awake now, it took Sango only a moment to recognize that she was in trouble. Her hands were tied securely behind her, and her feet were similarly bound. She struggled with her bonds as she took in her surroundings. She was in the back of a wooden cart, covered by a tarp so as to conceal the cargo inside. The cart was moving, carrying her and about a dozen other similarly tied girls to an unknown destination. She could hear men's voices, presumably belonging to her captors, as well as several sets of horses' hoof beats.

_Oh please, oh please…YES!_ Though her captors had taken her hiraikotsu and katana, they had not searched her thoroughly, and her questing fingers easily found the latch which triggered the hidden blade on her forearm. But as the ropes fell away and she removed the cloth gag from her mouth, the other girls in the cart took notice. They began making 'mpphh' noises from behind their gags, pleading for their own release.

"Shhhh!" Sango shushed them furiously. The girls fell silent, and Sango listened intently for a few moments to see if they had drawn any unwanted attention. The sound of male laughter outside assured her that her actions had gone undetected.

"Okay," she whispered, willing her voice to be calm and reassuring. "I'm going to free all of you, but you have to be quiet! Stay put and listen to me and I'll get you out of this."

After slicing through all the ropes, she crawled to the front of the cart and lifted the cover just enough to peak outside. What luck! The first things she glimpsed were her missing weapons; they had been placed behind the bench, which currently sat two men, one of which was driving the two horses pulling the cart. Sango was pleased to see evidence of her combat prowess; the driver's head was heavily bandaged and the passenger's arm was in a sling. Moving over to the side of the cart, she once again peaked outside and spotted two heavily armed and armored men on horseback. Checking the other side, she was met with the same sight, though this time she noted that a thick forest ran along the edge of the road. A plan began to form in Sango's mind.

"Listen up," she said to her fellow captives. "Don't move until I say so. If you see me fall, jump out of the cart and make a break for the woods."

Flashing a confident grin to the frightened girls, she readied herself for a fight. The two injured men never knew what hit them. In one smooth motion she slashed open the tarp, grabbed hiraikotsu, and knocked them both unconscious with it. She then flung it at the next closest man, catching him squarely in the chest and knocking him from his steed. Before the weapon returned to her she managed to slip her katana sheath inside her obi and draw the blade. Giant bone boomerang in one hand, sword in another, and blade protruding from her arm, she made a fearsome sight indeed.

Confronted with such an opponent, it was no surprise that the other three men hung back, having watched half their number fall incapacitated in a few short seconds. Finally they entered the fray, the first charging forward to slash at her with a long katana. She parried with her own blade before launching herself airborne, planting a side-kick to the man's head before deftly taking the recently vacated place on his horse. It was far better to be a moving target than a sitting duck, and this way she could draw the men away from the cart. Spurring the horse, she spun it around just in time to block the incoming arrow with hiraikotsu. The man with the bow was hanging back, covering for his compatriot, who was charging in at an angle. If she moved hiraikotsu too far away from her body she would surely find herself impaled with an arrow.

She was readying herself to counter the other man's attack when to her surprise he simply rode right past her. Looking behind her she could see why. Several of the girls had leapt out of the cart and were sprinting blindly toward the trees. _Those idiots! They're going to get themselves killed!_ Judging from the body language of the man bearing down upon them, it didn't appear he had mercy in mind. Evidently he had determined that this particular group of captives was more trouble than it was worth. _Dammit!_ Sango threw hiraikotsu with all her might just as she heard the twinge of the bowstring. The boomerang struck the man in the back of the head, sending him flying face-first into the dirt as the horse veered away.

Burning pain lanced into her back, the impact knocking her from her horse as she landed in a heap. Rising onto an elbow, she managed to catch hiraikotsu as it flew by, using it as a shield as she rose unsteadily to her feet. The pain seemed to grip every nerve in her body, making it hard to concentrate, but she knew the fight was not over yet. The last man readied another arrow, but instead of pointing it at her he aimed it over her head at an easier target. With a mighty battle cry to draw his attention, Sango let hiraikotsu fly once more, but not before her enemy had shifted his aim and fired his arrow. It struck her in the shoulder, spinning her around and once again dropping her to the ground as fresh waves of agony flowed through her. This time she was content to let hiraikotsu fly its course, as it landed on the ground next to her and skidded to a halt. She didn't need to look to know her attack had hit home. The battle was over.

"Taijiya-sama! Are you okay?!"

The feminine voices called out to her, but she lacked the energy to respond. Blessed unconsciousness pulled at her, and she was powerless to resist. She dimly felt hands lifting her as she surrendered to oblivion.


	7. In Over Her Head

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Fanfiction of the Week: Blue, by baka_mai_28

In Over Her Head

Tuesday had been much better than Monday. Kagome had done well on all her tests, and there had been no talk of dog-related illnesses at school, not after that discussion she'd had with her grandpa. She successfully managed to sneak out past her friends _and_ Hojo this time, though the boy had approached her at lunch. She had seen him coming, however, and dropped a hint about not feeling well to her friends loud enough so he would overhear. He did ask to sit down with them, and they talked for a while, but he never popped the dreaded date question. The whole ordeal left her feeling somewhat guilty for taking advantage of Hojo's concern like that. He really did care, and he was very considerate, but she just didn't want that kind of relationship with him. No, the only guy Kagome had eyes for her was just about the only guy who'd never shown any interest. _That's not true; he's shown _some_ interest…occasionally. I know Inuyasha cares about me, even if it's not the way I hope._

And that was why she was here, standing once again in front of the Swaying Geisha Magic Shop. Her miko energy flared briefly as she recalled the last time she had been inside. Had it really been a whole day already? Time was moving quickly for her; studying for class and going to school kept her busy and prevented her from spending too much time thinking about Inuyasha. Not that he wasn't on her mind. Taking a deep breath to clear her head, Kagome pushed open the door and entered the shop. This time Daisuke was standing behind one of the display cases, as if he had sensed her coming. He had his human disguise on, and looked distinctly nervous. _Good. He _should_ be nervous._

"Ahh, Kagome, so nice to see you again," he greeted her warmly, unable to keep his voice from wavering.

"Save it," she replied firmly, crossing her arms impatiently over her chest.

Daisuke signed in mock dejection. "Well, I suppose I deserve that. Rest assured that I meant no harm. I would never make further advances on a lady after such a…_firm_ rejection."

Kagome's glare softened. It wasn't much of an apology, but it did at least seem to confirm her estimation of his character. Daisuke was a pervert, but apparently a harmless one. Much like someone else she knew.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, the youkai cleared his throat. "Anyway, I considered the matter carefully and thought of a way you can pay for my services."

"I'm listening."

"Hmm, where to start…I suppose I should first tell you that I am not merely a simple shopkeeper." When Kagome failed to look surprised, he continued. "I occasionally take on less reputable jobs. All for good purpose, or course. For example, a client of mine recently had his extensive assets taken over by the owner of a certain company located in Tokyo. This company regularly uses fraud and shady business practices. With your help, I wish to infiltrate the company and help my friend reclaim funds equal to the value of his lost assets."

"So in other words," Kagome stated incredulously, "you want me to help you steal."

"That is such an indelicate way of putting it."

"But it's the truth. Why me, anyway? I'm not a criminal. I can't act and I'm a terrible liar."

"A few reasons. This particular company is run by youkai, a few old aristocratic families of them. They haven't hired any unrelated youkai in a very long time. And we youkai have ways of identifying our own, even with concealment charms. So that pretty much eliminates any other individual I might think to send. I can't trust normal humans with this; the potential for discovering something they should not is too high. And, in a pinch, your, er, special skills would be extremely useful.

"Besides," he added with a grin. "You look so damn innocent that nobody would ever think to suspect you of anything."

Kagome wasn't sure if she should take that as a compliment or not. "I'm telling you, I won't seem innocent because I _won't_ be. I won't fool anybody!"

"Oh, I think you're a better actress than you care to admit," Daisuke replied knowingly. "From what your grandfather told me, you already spend most of your time on the other side of your time portal, do you not? Yet your modern friends must know nothing of your adventures or your incredible power. So you see, you are already rather proficient at playing the part of a normal schoolgirl. It will not be much of a stretch to pretend to be a young woman just out of college, starting her first full-time job. You can keep that illusion up for a few hours, which is all I ask."

Kagome frowned. Daisuke was right about her being a decent actress; hell, her whole modern life felt like she was playing a fictional character sometimes. But that didn't mean she was on board with this.

"This sounds like the kind of thing that people go to prison for," she retorted. "How can you guarantee that won't happen to me?"

"I can't."

His curt response surprised her. She blinked once, twice. "E-excuse me?"

"I said I can't," he repeated seriously. "I can't guarantee that you won't go to prison, and I can't guarantee that you won't die. What I _can_ guarantee is that no other youkai with the expertise you need will give a miko the time of day. I only agreed to talk to you because I like your grandfather. I am your only hope, Kagome. You need me, and I need you to do this for me. It is more important than you know."

Kagome's shoulders slumped with the conviction of his words. She didn't know if there was another youkai on the planet willing to help her, but it would probably take a very long time to find out. And she didn't have much time. Her mother had helped convince her that Inuyasha was actively seeking out a way to break the seal in the well, as she was, but how long would he wait? How long would he linger in this world, while the woman he loved waited to take him to the afterlife?

Those thoughts threatened to spill tears, but she bit her lip and blinked them away. Inuyasha did care for her, and would not give up easily, but she did not expect him to spend years trying to reach her. Nor would she want him to. Above all else, she wanted Inuyasha to be happy. Until that day when he made his choice, she had been content to spend what time she could with him, and cherish every moment. That was why she needed to do whatever it took to quickly win her way back to his side. While they still had time together.

"What…what would I have to do?" she inquired softly.

Daisuke seemed pleasantly surprised at her acceptance, grudging though it may be. He hurriedly explained the details, as if afraid that she would change her mind. Evidently, she was to smuggle a flash drive into the company and plant some sort of computer virus on their network. And that was it. No walking out the front door with a sack of money, as she had originally feared. It all seemed too simple, and she had the sneaking suspicion that Daisuke was not being entirely honest with her. He didn't seem to be lying, per se, but he also wasn't telling her the whole story. But what could she do? Make a fuss or refuse, and never see Inuyasha again?

Begging would do no good, she could tell, even with what limited feminine charms she possessed. Daisuke seemed dead set on this course of action now that he had chosen it. She sighed. _Maybe I should have just slept with him._ She didn't really believe that, but it did seem like the easier option now.

Eventually, Daisuke moved on to the details of exactly how to upload the virus, but she had to stop him because it sounded like a foreign language to her. And so, much to her chagrin, she was once again invited back to his office, this time for a much needed computer lesson. She could only hope it would not be as dull as her school classes.

* * *

Kagome squinted, shielding her eyes from the insistent sun which seemed painfully bright this morning. Between her computer crash course, walking home, and restlessly tossing and turning in her bed for a few hours, she had not fallen asleep until very early this morning. Her nervousness over today's events deprived her of the sleep which might have helped her make it through the day alive. She had complained to Daisuke yesterday of the risk of going to prison, but that seemed less likely upon further reflection. She doubted that the violent nature of even high-ranking youkai had changed all that much in five hundred years, or their enmity for humans of spiritual prowess. If she, a miko, was caught attempting to steal from a company owned by youkai, she doubted that she would live long enough to make it to prison.

In a strange way, that actually made the whole thing easier to deal with. She was used to facing death; she did it every time she helped Inuyasha and her friends face down a youkai in the feudal era. The fly in the ointment, the one key difference that she tried to ignore but couldn't, was that today she was alone.

Hence the reason why her nerves were once again completely on edge as she arrived at the magic shop. Planning the heist had been easy, she reflected. She had tied up loose ends, getting her grandfather to call in sick for her and vaguely informing her family that she would be doing Daisuke a favor in return for looking at the well. Fortunately, no one had pressed her. But now that she was actually here, ready to go through with this scheme, it seemed more ridiculous than ever. _Just remember, it's for Inuyasha. _

Steeling her courage, she took out the key Daisuke had given her and entered the shop, locking the door behind her. He had said that he would close the shop today, for obvious reasons. But he was nowhere to be found, which threw her for a loss until she saw the handwritten note sitting atop a pile of clothes on the desk. The note directed her to change into the clothes and meet him at a bake shop a few blocks away. Once inside the restroom, she made sure to check for any hidden cameras. Not that she thought Daisuke had the guts to spy on her, but you could never be sure. Finding none, she mentally prepared herself to try on the new clothing, expecting something entirely indecent. To her surprise, the outfit Daisuke had chosen for her was actually a very stylish, relatively conservative business suit. The black cotton skirt was almost knee length, with a slit up to mid-thigh for the sake of movement. The white blouse and black jacket matched perfectly, and she found a pair of gold stud earrings in the pocket. Black heels completed the ensemble. The irony that Daisuke the hentai had chosen an outfit that covered more than her school uniform was not lost on her. She turned to examine herself in the mirror and gasped, not quite believing that the young woman staring back at her was really Higurashi Kagome. Her time in the feudal era had seen her once girlish face mature, just enough so that she could probably pass as a woman in her early twenties if she tried. And she looked good, too. Idly she wondered what Inuyasha would think if he saw her dressed like this, but quickly banished the thought lest she lose her focus.

After adding a little makeup to complete the look, she left the shop and headed for her rendezvous with Daisuke. As she approached, he gazed at her appreciatively and whistled.

"I don't know much about shopping for women's clothes, but nobody would know it from looking at you. You look damn good."

She glared at him but couldn't help but blush lightly at the compliment. After she claimed the chair across from him, he handed her three things: a nametag, a flash drive, and a tiny black round device with a clip on one side.

"That's an emergency signal," he told her. "Clip it to your hair. If you get into trouble, press and hold firmly for about a second. I'd give you an earpiece, but we can't risk radio transmissions. Security there is very tight, especially through the airwaves so only use it if you're in real danger. Here's your nametag; you're Okajima Takara, the newest employee in Muramai International's software development sector. Just load the virus like I told you last night and get the hell out of there. Of course, you won't be able to carry the flash drive in your pocket; they search everyone upon entry."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Was she imagining that he was trying to hide a smirk?

"So how am I supposed to get it inside?" she demanded, mentally daring him to say something perverted. Instead, Daisuke simply pointed at her chest, and she got the idea. It wasn't as bad as she feared, truthfully. Daisuke had the grace not to look too disappointed as she took the flash drive into the bathroom, rather than putting it inside her bra at the table.

A half hour later, she found herself standing in front of the tall Muramai International building, reconsidering this decision for the umpteenth time. _This is for Inuyasha._ As far as she knew, this was the only way she would ever see him again, and that was a good enough reason to take a deep breath and start walking confidently toward the employee entrance. A muscular but friendly-looking security guard stopped her at the gate. He told her to take off her jacket and went through the pockets. And seeing no other pockets on her skirt or blouse, he didn't see the need to pat her down. Taking a look at her nametag, he smiled at her.

"So you're the new girl from software development?"

Kagome paused for a moment, not quite sure how to respond. Daisuke had told her to 'play the part,' and Okajima Takara was, in his own words, 'a single woman just out of college, and well-versed in western-style feminism.' Besides, she didn't want to make any friends; she would be attempting to rob this place in short order, after all.

"No, I'm not the new _girl_, but I am the new employee," she replied tersely. The man was somewhat taken aback, but recovered to address her much more formally.

"My apologies, Okajima-san. Good luck at your new job."

Kagome felt a little guilty as she walked away; it was not her habit to be rude to people, particularly nice ones. She consoled herself with the knowledge that one way or another, this would be over soon.

In the next ten minutes she met her supervisor, Nakamura-san, and some of her co-workers in the software development sector. Nakamura was a short, balding man with a prominent bulge around his midsection, but Kagome found him a very capable supervisor nonetheless. He showed her around the office, and took her to meet the department head, Kusanagi-san. Something immediately aroused her suspicions when she entered his office, and when she shook his hand she recognized the feeling. Kusanagi was a youkai. Suspicion flared to life in his eyes as he saw and smelled her reaction, but she hurriedly buried her fear and tried to act normally again. Hopefully he would take it as simple first-day nerves. At the very least, he could not know that she was a miko yet, as she had been very careful to keep her spiritual energy dormant.

After leaving Kusanagi's office, Kagome was guided to her work station and left alone with instructions to report for some meeting with her design group at 10:00 am. She didn't really care about that, nor did she concern herself with the small stack of work papers on her desk. She really just wanted to get this over with and leave, but she couldn't just reach under her bra and grab the flash drive for fear someone would suddenly round the corner and catch her. That meant a trip to the ladies room, so after starting her computer she rose from her chair. Normally going to the bathroom less that a half hour after reporting for work would be frowned upon, but what did she care? Still, she felt her pulse quicken as she walked, her entire body tensing and her brow beginning to dampen with anxious sweat. She practically ran the final few feet to the bathroom, and raced into the farthest stall without even glancing around to see if the room was empty. As she removed the flash drive she told herself to calm down. This would be easy, a piece of cake. She hoped.

Suddenly the restroom door opened, admitting two new occupants who were chatting amicably amongst themselves. It struck her as odd that two female voices would sound so deep before she realized her mistake. _I'm such a baka! I got so scared that I ran into the wrong bathroom!_ She quickly hopped up onto the toilet seat so neither man would catch a glimpse of her high heeled shoes.

Mentally berating herself the whole time, she listed as the men finished urinating and left after briefly rinsing their hands. She blanched; why did men think it was okay not to use soap? After gathering her courage for a few moments in silence, Kagome hopped down from the toilet seat and scurried out of the men's room...

...right into a hard, male chest. She toppled onto her backside with a muffled 'oomph,' the flash drive flying from her hand and clattering against the wall. She gulped, and timidly moved her eyes up the tall male body before her. A sense of dread settled in the pit of her stomach when she reached his face.

"Okajima!" Kusanagi exclaimed, "What are you doing here? And what is _that?_" he snarled in a much more dangerous tone, stooping to pick up the flash drive. As he studied it in his hand, Kagome scrambled for answers, but in her panic could come up with nothing but lame excuses.

"I, um…didn't see the sign," she mumbled as she rose shakily to her feet. "And that's…not mine. I found it in the bathroom."

He studied her for several long moments, his eyes boring into hers. And was it her imagination of was he subtly sniffing air? _Oh, no! Can youkai smell lies?_ Even if they couldn't, her dominant emotion at the moment was fear, a scent which did not yield itself to innocence. Kusanagi moved with inhuman speed. In a flash, he grabbed Kagome's left arm and twisted it behind her, his right hand locked onto her shoulder in a vicelike grip.

"You will come with me," he growled, his breath hissing against her ear. He turned and began marching her in the opposite direction, away from her department and deeper into the building. Her earlier reflections came back to her, the ones concerning the relative chances of her going to prison or winding up dead if caught. She thought of Inuyasha, the prospect of never seeing him again. Thinking of her hanyou took the edge off her panic and allowed her to think clearly, and she did what she always did when a youkai threatened her place by his side.

Kusanagi screamed in pain and the smell of charred flesh filled the air; then his hands were gone and she was free. Kagome kicked off her heels and sprinted down the unknown hallway as fast as her legs would carry her.

But not fast enough. Alerted by Kusanagi's shout, security guards stepped into her path, blocking her escape, and she spun around to go back the way she came. She stopped in her tracks as more guards appeared in that direction, a wounded Kusanagi with them. He looked absolutely irate, and he held death in his gaze.

Kagome frantically searched for a way out as enemies closed in from front and back. There! A hallway in front and off to the right. She sped forward, seemingly on a collision course with Kusanagi and his guards, then veered right at the last moment. She felt an outstretched hand graze the back of her skirt, but then there was a brief tussle behind her as several pursuers collided at once. That provided a bit of breathing room, but the gap would close quickly. She had never been the fastest of runners. Then to her horror, more guards rounded the corner at the end of this new hallway and ran towards them. She felt like a mouse caught in a maze full of snakes.

Then fate decided to smile upon her. Two people stepped out of an elevator not ten feet in front of her on the left, and Kagome saw her chance. She pushed past them, knocking one of the luckless employees into a wall, and leapt inside. She bounced off the back wall and managed to spin around and punch a level button in one motion. Then all she could do was hold down the close door button and pray to the Kami it had a fast reaction time.

Her prayers were answered. The pounding of fists against the outer door faded as the elevator rose, and Kagome staggered back to her feet. She was panting like a dog, and her clothes were soaked with sweat, but at least she was still alive. Remembering her instructions, she reached into her hair and activated the emergency signal. It vibrated once to let her know it was working, then was still once more. On the way over, Daisuke had said that he could rescue her in a pinch, but how? He didn't have an army at his disposal, so she had to find a place where he could conceivably get to. That meant either the roof or a window. She glanced at the control panel, seeing that the button she had pressed was for the top floor. _Perfect! I may get out of this yet!_

When the elevator came to a stop and the door opened, she leapt out and looked around for a stairwell to the roof. It wasn't right next to the elevator as she hoped, but down a long hallway she spied a sign indicating a stairwell. She took off down the hallway, and heard a bunch of guards emerge from the other elevator when she was about halfway down. But her master plan to make it to the roof and block the door behind her imploded when yet another guard stepped out into the hallway in front of her. _Do they have freaking security stations on every floor?!_ She was contemplating an almost assuredly futile attempt to run around or through the lone guard when she passed two large, wooden double doors on her right. Skidding to a halt, she backtracked and tried the handles. The doors swung open easily and without sound, and Kagome wasted no time darting inside and shutting them behind her. She pushed down the old-style board lock to secure them. There was a long couch on the adjacent wall, which she dragged in front of the doorway for added protection. Only then did she turn around and examine her surroundings. She breathed a sigh of relief; the room was unoccupied. Judging by its splendor, it belonged to someone of great importance within the company. A massive desk of gleaming red wood sat in the center, in front of an impressive set of ceiling-high windows that ran almost from one side of the room to the other. Bookshelves lined both walls, as did a menagerie of sculptures, paintings, and animal mountings. A computer monitor the size of a plasma screen TV sat on the desk, and Kagome could just make out the top of an opulent, well-padded chair behind it.

Pounding on the door caused her to jump, but it quickly became apparent that the guards were not going to be able to force their way in easily. The ruckus ended abruptly when a loud, authoritative voice yelled, "What is the meaning of this?!" Kagome could not make out the response, but the guards did cease their attempts to beat their way in. _That was probably the owner of this office; I hope he doesn't have another way to get in here._ She could see no other door, but that didn't mean there wasn't one. Jogging over to the window, Kagome looked out onto the bustling city below her. She scanned the sky, and the roofs of nearby buildings, but could see no sign of any impending rescue operation. _Damn him! He promised he would have my back!_ She furiously pressed the emergency signal again, to no avail.

Looking over her shoulder to make sure she was still alone, Kagome was surprised to note that the computer screen was on, and the screensaver had not been activated yet. Curiosity peaked, she sat down in the chair and began to read the open document. _Operation Purity? What's that?_ As she read her eyes widened in shock. _Oh, Kami. This is horrible! I have to show this to Daisuke! _She quickly instructed the document to print and waited anxiously for the printer on her right to spit out the pages. Fortunately it was state of the art like everything else in this office, so the rather large document printed in no time. She grabbed the pages, folded them up, and stuffed them into her jacket pocket. She had just returned to the window to once again check for a rescue operation when she heard the sound of a sliding door behind her. Spinning around, she saw an imposing figure stride though a hidden door in one of the walls, followed closely by Kusanagi. The man stared at her for a moment, then his image seemed to flicker before her eyes and he vanished.

Or not. A mysterious hand grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against the glass, and she quite suddenly found herself nose to nose with the man, or youkai, she had glimpsed across the room not a moment before. She dazedly reflected that she had seen the likes of such an attack before, though the youkai before her was definitely not Sesshoumaru. No, even through the stars clouding her vision she could see the overwhelming malice in those blood-red eyes. The sheer malevolence reflected in his gaze sent a shiver down her spine all the way to her toes, which by now were barely touching the carpet.

"Girl, what are you doing in my office? Tell me who you work for and what you're after, and your death will be quick and painless. If you don't, I promise you will suffer in ways you've never imagined; I will be showing mercy when I finally do end your miserable existence. Your choice."

But far from quelling her, the youkai's words only drove her to action. Again, this was a situation she was familiar with. Meeting his glare with one of her own, she reached up and grasped the hand holding her neck to the wall.

"I choose life!" she cried as she released an explosion of miko energy. This youkai did not scream in agony as his flesh was burned, but he did release her and stumble backward. His human disguise flickered a couple times before falling away completely, revealing long fangs, crimson facial markings, and unruly jet black hair.

"Insolent bitch!" he bellowed as he threw his good arm forward, sending waves of fire straight toward her.

They were in such close proximity; there was no way Kagome could dodge the searing blast. Raising her hands in reflex, she closed her eyes and waited for the flames to engulf her. And waited. And waited. Cracking one eye open, she was amazed at the sight that greeted her. The flames were being repelled by an invisible force field, one that glimmered pink. _It's a barrier…_ Once again an untapped reserve of spiritual strength had come to her rescue when she needed it the most. Cool air buffeted her from behind; it appeared that the cacophonous collision of youki and reiki had shattered the window.

"Heh, cute," her opponent mocked, "but how long can you keep that up?"

It was a good question, Kagome reflected. She could already feel herself tiring, her mind cracking under the strain of sustaining her energy at such a high level for so long. Faced with a fiery death, she came to a decision: if she was going to die, it would be of her own doing. Just before her barrier collapsed she turned and leapt through the shattered window.

She had no breath to scream as she fell.

A/N – My first foray into the whole "modern youkai" scenario. It's a bit cliché, and more than a little rushed, but at this point I'm not looking to rewrite major sections of plot. Some changes this chapter in an attempt to make Kagome's mission (and decision to undertake it) more realistic.


	8. Friends and Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Fanfiction of the Week: "The Colors of Life," "Tangle Ambitions," "Dumb Luck," & "Ghostly Ambition," a four-part series by DarklessVasion.

Friends and Enemies

Following Inuyasha's departure, Shippou spent the rest of the day exploring his temporary home. At first glance, there wasn't much to see, just bare rock. But on the other side of the summit, the mountain sloped downward into a lush green highland plain where the dreadful mist did not reach. He spent most of the afternoon here, climbing trees, chasing rabbits, and even swimming in the lake. He did not return to Shinobu's cave until after dusk, and found dinner waiting for him when he arrived. He had no idea what the food was, but it smelled good and tasted even better. Apparently the old demonness had decided to take her responsibilities as hostess seriously, and for that he was grateful. Feeling drained from the activities of the day, he went to bed soon after supper in the same room he and Inuyasha had shared the night before.

When he awoke the next morning breakfast was sitting by his bedside, and he gulped it down hungrily. Sniffing the platter it had been brought in on, he caught Kasumi's scent. _So it was she who's been feeding me._ Deciding to thank her, he headed down to the plain and spied the young woman sitting alone in a field of flowers. When the wind gusted, petals blew all around her, making her appear even more beautiful than she already was. Then the breeze died down, and some of the petals settled on her head and shoulders. She remained motionless throughout, continuing to stare into nothingness. Inuyasha's words came back to him: 's_he could use some company that's not her mother.'_ Sighing to himself, Shippou shuffled over to Kasumi and plopped himself down by her side. Still she ignored him, her eyes never blinking nor budging. Getting fairly annoyed now, Shippou spoke up.

"You know, it's not safe to space out like that in the open."

She started, turning wide, frightened eyes in his direction, and he immediately felt guilt wash over him.

"Uh, sorry…I shouldn't have startled you like that. And I wanted to thank you for cooking for me."

"It's nothing," was her only reply before the pair settled into silence once again. Sensing that she wasn't interested in having a conversation, Shippou stood and turned to leave. _At least I tried._

"Tell me, Shippou, this Kagome person, what is she like?"

Shippou froze mid-stride, turning his head to toward her. He was surprised to find her looking back at him, her eyes filled with honest curiosity and something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Uh, she's really nice...and kind. She's always laughing and smiling, except when Inuyasha runs off to Kikyou." Seeing her confused expression, he added, "Never mind." He paused a moment, considering whether he should reveal any more, but decided there was no harm. "Almost two years ago, my father was killed by youkai, and I was an orphan. In order to avenge him, I tried to steal the Shikon shards from Kagome. Inuyasha wanted to beat the crap out of me, but Kagome protected me. In the end, Inuyasha ended up slaying the youkai and avenging my father's death. Kagome said I could stay with them, and I've been by her side ever since. She...she's like a second mother to me."

Shippou lowered his chin while attempting to hold back his tears. He had lost Kagome temporarily, but had faith that Inuyasha would find a way to bring her back. He had his other friends as well, though they could never hope to replace the miko from the future who had become such a central part of his existence.

"She must be a truly amazing person, to have captured Inuyasha's heart," Kasumi observed, the mysterious gleam in her eye returning. This time Shippou realized what it was. _She's jealous? Of Kagome? No, she must be jealous of Inuyasha. At one point in his life, he was just like Kasumi. She must be jealous that he has found someone that accepts him, cares for him so deeply_. Coming to a decision, he nodded to himself in determination. _I can't give her that, but I can at least try to be her friend._ Now, how to go about breaking the awkward silence that had once again settled between them? Kasumi had resumed staring off into space, and clearly wasn't about to say anything else without prompting. He pondered a moment, finally coming up with an idea.

"Hey! You wanna see what she looks like?"

"Hm?"

"Kagome! You wanna see what she looks like?"

Kasumi didn't reply, but she did turn her gaze his way. Satisfied that he had her attention, he pulled a leaf out of his jacket and plastered it to his forehead. A familiar 'Pop!' and a puff of smoke later, and he was looking down at the seated Kasumi rather than up.

"This is what she looks like," he said, spinning around for effect. "I'm sure when we get her back she would like to meet you...in...person?"

It began as a small quirk of her lips, then a girlish giggle that she hid behind her hand, and finally exploded into full-blown, cackling laughter. Shippou stepped back, effectively weirded out by Kasumi and her dramatic change in demeanor.

"Wh-what's so funny?" he grumped, a little offended. Kasumi covered her mouth and attempted to control her mirth, but when she opened her eyes to answer him another wave of giggles overtook her. Shippou rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, doing a very accurate impression of the miko whose form he was currently borrowing. He tapped his foot, waiting impatiently for her to gain control of herself. Finally, Kasumi calmed enough to speak, though she still giggled as she explained her amusement.

"Sorry, Shippou. But...does Kagome have a tail?"

Shippou nearly smacked himself. _Ah, crap!_ He reached behind him and sure enough, his fox tail was sticking out the back of 'his' skirt. Kasumi started laughing again, and Shippou had finally had enough. He abandoned his illusion, and plopped down on the grass in full-on 'pout mode.' Turning his back on the still cackling woman, he observed Shinobu watching them for a brief time in the distance, a strange smile pulling up the skin on her aging cheeks. Then she turned and walked back the way she came. Idly Shippou wondered when the last time Shinobu had heard her daughter's laughter. Suddenly he didn't feel so offended anymore. Sighing, he turned around once he noted the sounds of merriment behind him had ceased...and found an empty clearing. _What the...where did she go?_ When he spun to look back toward the mountain, he was met with red hakama filling his vision. Familiar red hakama. Gulping, he inclined his head until he locked eyes with his hanyou friend. Inuyasha's own eyes seemed to glow like a predator's at night, and his lips were set in a murderous scowl. _Dah! He hates it when I pretend to be Kagome! He's gonna kill me!_ Fear paralyzed the kit, even as the hanyou's clawed hand reached down...and affectionately patted him on the head.

"Good boy!"

Shippou's eyes flew open; he was sure the distinctly feminine voice had come from Inuyasha, but how could that be? _Duh! I've been had! Tricked by my own trick!_

"Y-you…how?"

"What, you think kitsune are the only youkai who can perform illusions?" Kasumi asked, resuming her true form.

"B-but— "

"I picked up a few tricks in my younger days. Tell me, would you like me to show you how to conceal that tail of yours?"

"Would I?!" _Who knows,_ Shippou reflected as the lesson began, _maybe my time here won't be so boring after all._

* * *

Inuyasha sneezed, unsure of whether the cause was something in the air or someone talking shit about him. He was still feeling the effects of running through that blasted flower field this morning. Braving that cursed mist again hadn't helped either. Yes, there were times when he did not enjoy having his sensitive nose, but he would never wish it away. Being human one night a month was enough. _And yet, at one point in time…_ He shook his head; he really didn't feel like thinking about Kikyou at the moment, especially in light of their recent encounter. Glancing up, he observed that the sun had begun its descent but was still high in the sky. _Almost another half-day to go; better not waste it_. So he surged forward again, quickly settling into a rapid yet maintainable pace. He followed the directions Shinobu had given him, traveling the course of a small river and crossing a sizeable forest before once again breaking out onto the open plain. He could see the mountain which was his destination now, rising up out of the horizon until it vanished into the clouds. The herbs he was looking for supposedly grew along the base, so hopefully he wouldn't have to climb very far. He would find a suitable place to rest for the night, and then complete the journey in the morning. _Heh, the old hag said the trip would take a few days, but I'll do it in a day and a half!_

An unpleasant odor reached his nostrils, causing him to bare his teeth in disgust. _Wolves..._ His snarl intensified even further when he recognized one scent in particular. Sure enough, a dusty whirlwind appeared over a gentle rise in the terrain, signaling the arrival of someone who Inuyasha had really hoped to avoid. The tornado came right up to him before the Kouga leapt out, the twister dissipating behind him.

"Hey, Inu-kurro!" he called, amicably enough. "What are you doing in my lands?"

"Mind your own damn business, flea-bag," Inuyasha answered in kind. For once, he didn't feel like fighting with Kouga. Probably because the one they usually fought over was not here.

"And where's my Kagome?" the wolf asked, not showing any annoyance at the hanyou's retort. His demeanor changed when Inuyasha made no response, his eyes reflecting a genuine reluctance to answer. Again, Kouga voiced his question, and again the hanyou failed to answer. In a flash he was lifting Inuyasha by the front of his haori, growling dangerously up at him. "I _said_. Where. Is. Kagome?!"

Finally Inuyasha snapped out of his stupor, returning the wolf's snarl with one of his own. "Get your fuckin' hand off me or lose it," he promised lowly, brandishing his claws, the sharp points glistening in the waning light.

Kouga rumbled his displeasure one final time before throwing the hanyou back, intending to land him on his backside. Inuyasha was having none of that; using his momentum he flipped over backward onto one hand and somersaulted the rest of the way back to his feet. The wolf's glare flickered for a split-second, revealing that even he was impressed.

"Now where's Kagome?! I swear, if you let her get hurt, I'll—"

"She's fine!" Inuyasha grimaced inwardly; this was why he had hoped to avoid running into the wolf. He knew Kouga would blame him for Kagome's absence, and rightly so. Still, Kagome would be royally pissed at him if he injured the wolf over some petty quarrel, and if provoked Kouga might just get mad enough to start a serious fight. He would at least _try_ to be civil.

"Relax. Kagome's safe. We just, uh…can't get to her at the moment."

"Explain," demanded the wolf, eyeing Inuyasha warily.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance; the simpleton seemed intent on not making it easy. "Moron! Do I have to explain everything? Have you ever noticed the funny clothes she wears, or the weird bag she carries, or that strange metal contraption she rides—"

"Yeah, I definitely notice her more…exotic features. What about them?"

Inuyasha had to clench his fist to keep from sending it flying into Kouga's chin. He didn't like any man talking about Kagome with that inflection in his tone, however revealing her 'exotic' clothing might be.

"So," he said, drawing out his words as if speaking to a toddler, "don't you think that maybe if she was from around here she wouldn't be so strange?"

Kouga frowned in consternation, as if he had never considered the possibility that Kagome was a foreigner. Inuyasha supposed it was understandable; how many foreigners did one see in feudal Japan? But the hanyou did enjoy seeing his rival look so utterly dumbfounded. _Keh, the baka claims to love her, but he doesn't know a damn thing about her._ His patience rejuvenated by the immeasurable comfort that thought brought, Inuyasha continued his relatively calm explanation.

"Kagome isn't from around here, you dumbass. Her home is in another world. She travels to this one through a portal so she can help _me_ collect the Shikon no Tama."

Kouga turned thoughtful for a moment, processing all the new information. "Another world, huh?" he muttered aloud, "I wonder what it's like."

"Feh! The air smells bad and there are too many people. Though it does have its good side," he declared, thinking of his favorite pasta-based snack.

"Hm. hey wait a minute! How the hell to _you_ know?!"

"What? I didn't tell you that I can pass through the portal too?" Inuyasha knew he was wearing a foolish-looking grin at this point, but he didn't care. It was fun to hold something over on the wolf for a change. Usually their confrontations ended with him eating dirt while Kouga sweet-talked Kagome and ran off.

"No, you didn't! Take me to this portal at once!"

"It won't do any good. Kagome and I are the only ones who can pass through," he said, positively delighting in the wolf's rage.

"What? That…that's fucked up! I should be able to pass through, too!"

"Heh! Deal with it!"

"Where is this portal?"

"Can't tell you," Inuyasha replied, still smirking.

"Inu-kurro…

"It's not my secret to tell." Inuyasha could practically hear that vein popping in Kouga's forehead.

"As Kagome's future mate, I _order_ you to tell me!"

"Fuck you! Go ask her yourself. Oh, wait, you can't!"

"Because _you_ let something happen to the portal!"

"What the fuck do you think I'm out here for, sightseeing? I'll break Naraku's seal even if it kills me."

Kouga lowered his head, hiding his face with his bangs, his shoulders trembling with rage. "Did you say _Naraku's_ seal?"

"Uh…"

"So let me get this straight. First you let that bastard find out about the portal, then you let him trap Kagome on the other side, and _then_ you let him seal it?"

"…"

"BAKAAAAAA! Stupid, incompetent MORON! I never should have left her with you!"

"You didn't leave her anywhere, asshole. Kagome's with me by choice."

"Proof that even smart ones can be fools sometimes. Fine, you're going to break the seal? I want in."

"No way in hell."

"I _said_ I'm going!"

"You're not! If you come I'm gonna end up killing you. We don't exactly get along."

"Tch. True enough. But for Kagome, I'd put up with you. Where the hell are you going, anyway?"

Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest. There was no way he would lose to Kouga in contest of stubbornness. The wolf was _not_ coming with him, end of story. But telling the flea-bag to fuck off wouldn't help the situation, so he decided to give a vague answer.

"On an errand for someone. She said she would help me if I did this."

"Someone…a youkai?" At Inuyasha's nod, Kouga added incredulously, "A _full _-youkai?"

"I said 'yes,' didn't I?"

"Don't make me laugh! What self-respecting full-youkai would agree to help you? More likely she'll just kill you when she's done with you."

That comment did not hurt nearly as much as Inuyasha thought it would. He knew two full-youkai who would gladly help him; one of them had in fact accompanied him to Shinobu's home. But he knew Kouga was talking about powerful, high-ranking youkai who had the knowledge and strength to counter something like Naraku's curse. It was true that he did not know any of those, but somehow the fact that full-youkai held him in such low regard seemed but a trifle now. He imagined the miko for whom he was currently on this quest had a lot to do with it. All the more reason to see her safely returned to his side as soon as possible.

"Could be," he admitted with a shrug. He supposed it was possible that Shinobu would betray his trust, but he seriously doubted it would happen. He would not have left Shippou with her if he felt otherwise.

"Well, fine then," declared Kouga, puffing up with pride. "You go chase your tail somewhere, and I'll find Naraku and kill him. Then the seal will be released and Kagome will come back and finally realize how unworthy of her you really are."

The wolf sped off in a torrent of swirling winds, and Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. A weight lifted off his shoulders, or perhaps it would be more apt to say that a pain lifted off his ass. He didn't even care that Kouga's final words had been completely true; he was unworthy of Kagome. The fact that the wolf thought himself any more worthy of her than Inuyasha was truly laughable. Neither of them deserved her, but the fact that she chose to stay by his, Inuyasha's side meant everything.

Smiling softly to himself, Inuyasha resumed his journey.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly, with no further interruptions. The mountain loomed closer now, perhaps standing a few hours away, and if he really wanted to he could reach it before the moon rose high in the night sky. But it had been at least two days since his last meal, and his stomach was loudly rumbling its displeasure. So, about an hour before dusk, he began sniffing the air for the scent of water. In no time he found a wide, slow-moving forest stream. Fish eagerly snapped bugs out of the air, forming ripples on the otherwise pristine surface of the water. He followed its course for awhile, searching for a suitable place from which to catch some dinner. At one point a fallen tree partially bridged the gap from the other bank, and Inuyasha leapt gracefully across the stream. Removing his haori and kosode, he crept out onto the fallen wood so as not to disturb the creatures hiding underneath. Inching forward until he reached the submerged end of the tree, he settled in to wait, his eyes scanning the water for any sign of movement. For several minutes there was no prey to be found, but finally one unfortunate individual revealed itself. Inuyasha moved with lightning quickness, shooting his clawed hand downward, spearing the fish and tossing it onto the bank. Smirking at his efficiency, he returned to the task.

Dusk had come and gone by the time he was finally ready to devour his catch. He had forgotten how much work went into setting up a campsite; usually one of the others would gather wood, make a fire-pit, or clean the fish. _It's been so long since I ate by myself…_ There had been times during the past year when he would have wished for nothing more than some time alone, but now he found quite the opposite was true. It was so boring without his friends. He missed the kitsune's constant chattering, the angry cry of the taijiya swiftly followed by the sound of flesh meeting flesh. Hell, he even missed the dreaded 'osuwari' command. And while he was being honest with himself, it wasn't hard to admit who he missed most of all. _Kagome…_ Life was a whole lot more interesting when she was around, that was for sure. Between her moods and her amazing ability to find trouble, she kept him constantly on his toes. What did he long for the most? Her company? The way she trusted him completely without any reservations? That dazzling smile she reserved just for him? How long had it been since he had smelled her sweet scent? He had become so used to it, he reflected, that it had become almost like a part of him. Just being in her presence made him feel incredibly relaxed and exhilarated at the same time. Such conflicting feelings, but then again, he had a lot of those when it came to Kagome.

He sighed deeply, inclining his head to stare up at the full moon. He needed something to take the edge off his boredom. Suddenly a thought struck him, a memory of a time long ago when he was similarly alone. Back when he was just a child, an orphan looking for a way to ease the monotony. A one-time project had turned into a short-lived hobby, a way to memorialize the only woman he had ever loved. Those had been dark days, the only time during his long life when he had honestly doubted his ability to survive. But being able to see her face, to believe she was still with him in spirit, had made all the difference.

Hopping to his feet, he searched the dwindling woodpile for the perfect canvas. There it was; a flat, roughly rectangular piece a little larger than his hand. He grabbed the item in question and set to his task. But his hands were larger, less dexterous than they used to be, and he found himself working and reworking the wood until it was little more than a thin, scratched-up slab. Growling his frustration, he tossed the misshapen hunk of timber into the fire. Stretching his arms above him, he bared his fangs in a powerful yawn. Eyes drooping, he settled against a nearby tree and dozed off, the light from the dying fire dancing across his face.

* * *

He rose with the sun the next morning and set off without eating, hoping to make it back to this campsite before dark. He reached the mountain a little before noon, and started searching for the required herbs. Most of them were easy to find; he just had to sniff along the base until he recognized a scent, and then place the plants into the special pouch Shinobu had given him. One particular scent eluded him, however, and he spent several hours searching for this herb alone. Tired and more than a little aggravated, he finally caught the scent when a strong gust of wind blew down from the mountain. Looking upwards, he spied the sheer, vertical walls of a cliff, topped with what smelled like an upland plateau. Rather than searching for another way up, he decided to brave the climb; it was only a few hundred feet after all. The only thing that gave him pause was the other scent accompanying the smell of trees and flowers. He grimaced, recognizing the scent as belonging to the Birds of Paradise. He recalled how much trouble the youkai had been on their only previous encounter. _Oh well, if it does come to a fight, I'll just massacre them the same as before._ He was, however, very glad that he had left Shippou behind.

That feeling was reinforced about halfway through his climb. The flapping of wings at his back alerted him to the enemy's approach. Holding on by one clawed hand, he swung to the right just as the creature's giant head smashed into the rock where he had been. Counterattacking with his free hand, he neatly sliced off the bird's wing, sending it fluttering gracelessly downward to land with a muffled crunch. Turning to look behind him, Inuyasha glimpsed a foreboding sight—at least a dozen other birds circling a short distance away, each awaiting its turn to strike. _This is bad…_ On level ground he knew he could kill a hundred of them without even drawing Tetsusaiga, but on this cliff, where he could barely find reliable handholds, the birds had the advantage. He resumed climbing, his claws tearing into the rock as he struggled to reach the safety of the plateau. Several more youkai fell victim to his claws, their clumsy attacks easily dodged in one direction or another. He was almost to the top when one of the birds decided to get smart.

This particular bird waited until one of its companions made an attack, then followed immediately behind. Just as Inuyasha dispatched the first youkai, he felt the talons of the second pierce straight through his gut, causing him to cry out in shock and agony. The bird lifted him high in the air above the plateau, then released him. _Dumb bastard! I can survive a fall from this height—uh oh…_ The bird apparently knew what it was doing, because Inuyasha found himself plummeting toward the only large boulder sitting in the middle of the green field. A very sharp boulder, its reddish discoloration indicating that it had been used to smash prey before. There was no doubt the jagged points would run him through no matter how he landed on them. Drawing Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha slashed downward, releasing the Kaze no Kizu. The waves of youki decimated the rock, sending a great billowing cloud of dust into the air. Inuyasha descended into this cloud, landing on his feet and rolling repeatedly to absorb the enormous force of impact. When he rose to stand he was battered and bruised, but thankfully he had received no additional gaping holes in his body. The remaining birds came down to claim their meal, and Inuyasha obliterated them with one sweep of Kongousouha.

At long last he was able to locate and collect the final herb, then find a cool stream to make camp near. There was no way he would make it back to his previous campsite by nightfall, even if he was completely healthy. His wounds were not that serious, but they would need time to heal. After shedding his clothes, Inuyasha waded into the stream to rinse off the dried blood and dirt. He felt much better when he emerged, and settled down to let his youkai blood do its work. He was asleep before the sun set, his ears and nose still on high alert for any new dangers.

* * *

Katashi examined the motley crew assembled before him with a look of disgust barely concealing his rage. Five of them had bandages wrapped around their heads, and one of them had a broken arm. All were covered in bruises, their once clean clothing darkened to a brownish hue. _Pathetic._ He watched the men fidget nervously under his glare for several moments before finally speaking.

"You mean to tell me that the six of you were beaten by a _single woman_, and you lost our _first shipment_ because of it? Tell me, why shouldn't I just kill you where you stand and save myself the trouble of paying useless men?"

"P-please my lord!" one of them stuttered. "She was no normal woman! She fought with a giant boomerang, and—"

"What!" Katashi yelled, scaring the men half to death. "A giant boomerang, you say? Was there anything else she carried?"

"Um…yes! When we first tried to capture her she put on this mask, making her immune to our smoke." The subordinate produced said mask from his robe, and Katashi took it, turning it over in his hands. _I have seen this mask before, and combined with the boomerang there can be no coincidence._ Slowly his lips turned up in a vicious smirk, his expression becoming downright sinister. His eyes burned with bloodlust, and flashed in anticipation. The six subordinates shrunk back until they were pressed against the wall, more petrified by their leader's smile than his glare.

"M-my lord?" one spoke tentatively.

"Go gather the men," Katashi ordered. "We leave at first light."

The six subordinates fled the room, happy to still have their heads. Katashi chucked darkly to himself. _I don't know how you survived the destruction of our village, but I'm glad for it. Killing you will be a great privilege, one I will enjoy greatly…Sango. _

A/N – The second of the four stories by DarklessVasion mentioned at the top was the inspiration for the Sango-Katashi arc in this story. Gotta give credit where credit is due. It wasn't a coincidence that I chose to feature her story in this particular chapter.


	9. First Contact

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Fanfiction of the Week: Sex, Dogs, & Videotape, by Fenikkusuken & ButterYasha

A delightful, smutty AU citrus story. Not a PWP; it's a porn _with_ (some) plot. Not for kiddies.

First Contact

Sango returned to consciousness gradually, her awareness and memories slowly returning. Her entire upper body throbbed, the pain centering in her back and shoulder. _That's right...I was shot twice trying to protect the other girls._ Speaking of those girls, her ears were picking up the sounds of quite conversation nearby. Opening her eyes, Sango turned her head in the direction of the noise. Three young women, each a little younger than herself, were speaking quietly to one another. One of them noticed Sango's stare and rushed over to her side.

"Taijiya-sama! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Grunting, Sango attempted to sit up but several hands on her shoulders stopped her and pushed her back down. "You shouldn't be up, Taijiya-sama! It won't be good for you if we have to change your bandages again so soon."

"You bandaged my wounds?"

The stranger nodded. "We found some bandages in the back of the cart, but unfortunately they were all out of pain remedies. Do your wounds hurt badly?" the girl asked, her eyes reflecting remorse and sympathy.

Sango smiled in an attempt to be reassuring. "No, it's fine. I've had worse. It's my fault anyway. I broke a man's arm yesterday and he probably used whatever pain remedies they had. Wait, was it yesterday? How long have I been out?"

"You were first thrown into the cart last night. The battle was this morning. You've been asleep for about half a day now. We are truly grateful to you for saving us. Domo arigatou." The girl bowed low from her kneeling position, her head nearly touching the ground. The rest of the crowd that had gathered around followed suit.

"I-it was nothing!" Sango stuttered awkwardly. "No thanks is needed."

"Yet you still have our sincerest gratitude," the first girl spoke once again. "If there is anything we can do for you, please let us know. Would you like something to eat, Taijiya-sama?"

"Please call me Sango," she requested, already tired of the formal title.

"Nice to meet you, Sango-sama! My name is Akemi, and this is..."

Sango listened as Akemi introduced the rest of the dozen or so girls, her difficulty remembering several names indicating that the group was not all from the same village. Considering how light-headed she felt at the moment, Sango knew she probably wouldn't remember many of them either. Each girl greeted her warmly when her name was spoken, but she swore that she would go crazy if she had to hear another '-sama' directed her way.

"Thank you, but just Sango-chan is fine." The girls looked uncomfortable with that, so Sango endeavored to reassure them. "Look, I'm a taijiya, not some lord's daughter. We're all in the same mess, are we not? Where are we, anyway?"

"We fled into the woods like you told us, and have not been followed. The men were all unconscious, and none of them looked like they were in any kind of shape to chase us, but we thought it was best to play it safe. We tried to commandeer the cart, but the horses were spooked and we couldn't drive them. So we grabbed some bandages and food went on foot."

At this mention of food, Sango's stomach rumbled noisily, causing her cheeks to flush as her companions pretended not to notice.

"Help Sango-san sit up while I prepare some food for her," Akemi said to two other women.

Sango supposed '-san' was the best she was going to get, and refrained from further comment. Gritting her teeth, she stifled a groan as she was helped into a sitting position. She leaned heavily against the other women, exhausted from even that small effort. Two young girls, probably not even twelve years old, walked up and knelt by her side. Their heads were down, but Sango could tell they were very repentant about something.

"We're sorry; we should have listened. It's our fault you got hurt."

Sango reached over and patted them on the head. _These must be the girls who made a break for the woods during the battle. _

"Don't worry about it. You were just afraid."

Raising their teary eyes to the taijiya's bright, smiling face, the two children suddenly launched themselves at Sango, hugging her firmly around the waist. They were careful, however, and didn't cause Sango much additional pain, just a small 'oomph' of slight discomfort.

"We were so scared!"

"Now, now, young ones, leave Sango-san alone. You're safe now. We'll have you back to your parents soon enough," said Akemi, returning with dinner. Drying their eyes, the two girls stood and bowed once more before going off to find a place to sleep. Sango was very tempted to wolf down her meal, but she forced herself to eat slowly and get some questions answered. Including herself, there were thirteen girls and young women in the group, the oldest being twenty-three and the youngest twelve. Most were indeed strangers to one another; they came from five separate villages. The villages themselves seemed to be in fairly close proximity to each other, but it was not surprising that they did not mix all that much. Sango was able to figure out that the village she and Miroku had been traveling to was Akemi's home. She sincerely hoped the lecherous houshi was looking for her instead of flirting with village girls. A disturbing thought occurred to her, and she was forced to wonder whether Miroku was even alive. _He didn't come to my aid; hopefully the bandits left him alone. Maybe he was trying to help me, but the smoke got to him?_ If that was the case, there was a very real possibility that the bandits had discovered him and killed him. Sango found herself praying to any Kami that was willing to listen for the houshi's continued safety.

"Sango-san, is something wrong?"

The slayer started of her reverie, meeting the worried eyes of the women sitting around her. "N-nothing! I'm fine, just a little tired, I guess."

Several raised eyebrows greeted this statement, but none of the women decided to comment. Seeking to change the subject, Sango said, "Well, it's getting late, and we have a long journey tomorrow. We should get some sleep."

Nodding their agreement, the other women helped Sango settle down for the night before finding their own resting places under the dark forest canopy.

* * *

Miroku suffered through a long, predominantly sleepless night. Every time he would close his eyes, horrible visions would flash through his mind. Haunting images of his beloved Sango bound and beaten, her body and spirit broken by evil men with lascivious intent. His eyes would always snap open of their own accord before things got too intense, but the possibilities danced inside his head, taunting him from a distance. Finally, perhaps a couple hours before sunrise, exhaustion caught up with him and he drifted into a blessedly dreamless sleep. He was roused from slumber by something wet passing repeatedly over his cheek. And in that blissful state of pre-wakefulness, when one does not remember recent events, his thoughts turned away from worry in favor of lechery.

"Mmm, Sango…if you wanted some lovin' you could have asked…"

*Mew!* _Mew? Why does Sango sound like an angry cat? Oh…_ Sitting upright, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while apologizing to Kirara. The fire-cat snorted, her glare informing him exactly what she thought of his lecherous habits. He certainly didn't feel very amorous anymore, now the he remembered why his beloved Sango was not by his side. But at least Kirara seemed to be fully recovered.

"Shall we go?" he asked the cast, standing and stretching. Bounding excitedly, Kirara preceded him out the door and into the pre-dawn light. They had their direction, courtesy of Rokurou, and all other concerns faded as the two companions took to the sky, united in their worry over one woman who was dear to them both.

* * *

Not surprisingly, Sango was the last among her party to wake that very same morning. Her wounds felt better, enough so that she was able to sit up without too much difficulty. Akemi's skill with wrapping wounds had much to do with that, and she told her so. After eating the last of the plundered food, the small group set out, heading back to the road. They checked to make sure their former captors were no longer in the vicinity, then emerged into the open and followed the path, making sure to stay close to the relative safety of the forest. The women offered to carry her, but Sango insisted on walking, a decision she soon began to regret. It had been easy at first, and she had started out leading the group, but now she was lagging behind, leaning on the ever-helpful Akemi for support. She had told the girls not to wait up for her, though they clearly were not walking as fast as they could. There was no telling when their enemies would send reinforcements, and the sooner they got back home to their villages the better, but Sango was secretly grateful they refused to leave her behind. Suddenly, several cries carried over the small rise in front of her.

"Hey, what's that?!"

"It looks like a youkai!"

"Hide!"

The girls raced back over the hill and ducked into the forest even as Akemi urged Sango to do the same. _Damn! Hiding won't do any good if it's a youkai._ Holding her arm out to the side, she waited until one of the women placed her hiraikotsu into it before straightening and gently pushing Akemi away. She wasn't sure if she was well enough to defeat a strong opponent, but she would die before she let any more innocents get hurt. She gasped when she saw just who the approaching youkai was, her weapon falling harmlessly to the grass.

"Sango!" cried the monk, dismounting Kirara before she even touched down and racing toward her. Sango stared blankly as indescribable relief flooded through her. _He's alive…_

"Sango, are you alright?" He was standing a few feet in front of her now, the concern in his voice and the worry in his eyes sending her heart soaring. _He really was worried…_ Able to contain her joy no longer, she flung herself into his arms, knocking him off balance and pushing him to the ground.

"Sango, wha—" Miroku's question was cut off as Sango leaned up and firmly pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened comically, but the kiss was over as soon as it began. Sango's head collapsed against his shoulder, her breath coming in shallow hisses.

"Oww…" she groaned. It took Miroku a moment to respond, his mind still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Y-you're hurt!" The kiss temporarily forgotten, he helped Sango into a sitting position and looked into her face once more. She was blushing prettily, though her lips were twisted in a pained grimace.

"I'm fine; just a couple of arrow wounds. Akemi bandaged me up, anyway."

"Just a…you shouldn't be tackling people with arrow wounds! You need to take it easy, Sango. Wait, did you say Akemi?"

Sango motioned to the forest behind her, where twelve female faces were currently peering out from the foliage. One stepped into the roadway, picking up hiraikotsu on her way.

"I am Akemi. Tell me, are you Sango-san's husband, Houshi-sama?"

The slayer coughed in embarrassment, and Miroku patted her back.

"No, but we are engaged to be married," he replied immediately. "Akemi-san, I met your father last night. He is very worried about you, and has been trying to get the village to send an expedition after you."

"Yes, he probably won't let me out of his sight once we return," she replied with a tearful smile.

Kirara, who had hopped into her mistress' lap to get reacquainted, suddenly hissed loudly. Spinning, Miroku saw the cat glaring at Sango, and the dark red spot appearing on her kimono revealed why.

"Sango, your wounds have reopened," Miroku observed.

"It's fine. Don't wor—"

"Do not tell me not to worry!"

Sango gasped, mesmerized by the combination of passion and concern in his gaze.

"Please, Houshi-sama," Akemi interjected, "allow me to redress her injuries."

"I will do it," Miroku answered softly, startling everyone. "That is, if Sango will permit me…"

Thus, Sango found herself faced with a decision. She had always resisted letting the lecherous houshi get too close to her, especially in the physical sense. It might have been the blood loss clouding her judgment, but more likely it was the honest devotion and concern he was showing that convinced her to nod her consent. She turned and shyly lowered her robes to reveal the wound on her back.

She tensed up as his fingers first came into contact and began removing the bandages, but quickly relaxed. His gentle, almost reverential touch soothed her as he continued his work, cleaning the wound before wrapping fresh bandages around her midsection. Sango was amazed at how easy it was to relax at Houshi-sama's touch. Yet despite his amorous tendencies, his hands never strayed from appropriate boundaries. When Sango's wounds were dressed and her clothing readjusted, he helped her to her feet. Not that he had any intention of letting her walk.

At his proposal, Sango briefly considered pointing out that the most logical place for her right now was on Kirara's back. This time she was sure it was the blood loss that led her to climb upon Miroku's offered back instead, Kagome-style. She reddened at finding herself pressed so intimately against him. But then again, as he himself had so resolutely stated, they were promised to be married.

The rest of the afternoon passed by swiftly, and the tired party was forced to make camp some distance from the nearest village. They wandered into the forest for a short time before settling down to rest, not even bothering to build a fire. They had no food remaining, and the effort Kirara would have to exert to catch enough meat for fourteen people seemed like a waste. They could go hungry for a night, even the little ones. No one complained, so overjoyed were they to be free of their captors.

Sango sat awake, leaning on Kirara's larger form, long after the others were asleep. Her mind was in too much turmoil to rest. She was gripped by conflicting emotions about the events of the day. On the one hand, she was ecstatic that Miroku had made it the entire day without flirting with any of the women, but she was also wary. Was this just a one-time thing, or had he really decided to take their engagement more seriously? His open concern for her had really touched her, though it was probably the immense relief of seeing him alive that caused her to kiss him. _My first kiss…I can't believe I did that! I'll never be able to look him in the eye again!_

"Sango?" His softly spoken utterance caused her to jump, and she looked away, unable to conceal her blush at the sincere worry in his voice. Sighing, the monk plopped himself down beside her, close but not touching. After a long silence, he spoke up.

"Sango, I feel that I must ask…why did you kiss me?"

Eyes widening, her head flew around to stare at him, her breath leaving her in a whoosh. She studied him as she tried to regain her composure. The light of the full moon illuminated his face, revealing not anger, but genuine curiosity. Biting her lip nervously, Sango contemplated her answer.

"I don't know. Maybe I lost more blood than I thought…"

"Oh," replied the monk, more than a little crestfallen.

"…or maybe I was just really happy to see you."

Now it was Miroku's turn to gape like a fish, though he quickly recovered himself and managed a heartfelt smile.

"I was really happy to see you too, Sango."

The two sat in amiable silence for several minutes, listening to the musical chirping of the crickets and Kirara's gentle breathing. Miroku's hand closed over hers, and she held on, relishing in their closeness.

"Though I do feel a little cheated," he said after a while.

"W-why?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Because…I did not get to kiss you back."

Sango's shocked gasp reverberated throughout the clearing, though she did not pull away. She was rooted to the ground, held fast by the love she _swore_ she saw in his gaze. Slowly Miroku leaned forward, his hands coming to rest gently on her shoulders. She met him halfway, the feel of his lips sending waves of euphoria through her body as her heart swelled. The kiss was chaste, but filled with passion nonetheless. Unfortunately, it ended all too soon.

"How romantic…"

"Shhhhh!" several voices chimed in, and Sango promptly jerked away. She glanced up just in time to see a dozen heads turn away, their owners set on pretending to be asleep. Certain that her tomato-red face could be seen even in the moonlight, Sango hid it in her hands. The monk's chuckling, however, caused her to turn a fierce glare his way.

"What's so funny?" she growled. Unfazed, he gazed upward at the stars, his lips set in an amused grin.

"Somehow there's always someone watching. Kagome-sama would have said the same thing, if she were here."

Sango had to smile at that, sadly. "And Inuyasha would have feigned disinterest while secretly watching closely."

Silence returned between them, as both wondered what Kagome was doing, and how their hanyou friend was faring in his quest to return her to this world. Eventually Miroku hooked his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to body against his. He was tense, as if expecting rejection, but quickly relaxed when the only reply Sango gave was a warm sigh as she leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. He watched her for a moment, then brushed a stray hair back behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead. A contented smile worked its way to Sango's lips as she slipped into slumber.

* * *

Empty stomachs ensured a restless night's sleep for everyone, and the fourteen humans and one youkai were all eager to continue their journey come morning. Miroku insisted on carrying Sango again, and this time she did not hesitate to accept. She did, however, find it necessary to twist his ear when one of his hands ventured a little too high up on her thigh. His sheepish grin told her that it was no accidental slip. She let it go in light of his recent good behavior, and concluded that the monk would always be a hentai at heart. The other women reluctantly took turns carrying her hiraikotsu, but practically fought tooth and nail for the chance to hold Kirara. The cat was certainly enjoying the attention, a bunch of pretty girls fawning all over her. Miroku might have been jealous if Sango was not pressed so intimately against his body. Eventually, the steady motion of the man beneath her lulled Sango into a light doze, her arms hanging limply at her sides as she trusted the monk not to let her fall.

Joyful cries, both male and female, jolted her awake sometime later. Looking up, she realized they were at the outskirts of a village, most of the inhabitants of which were already rushing toward them. Several of the girls bolted toward the crowd, reuniting with cherished loved ones. As for the other girls, the village headman ordered some men to escort each of them safely to their homes. Miroku set Sango on her feet, and the two stood together, watching the joyous spectacle with matching grins. Akemi came up to them towing an older man, presumably her father. The man smiled brightly at Miroku before bowing deeply and grasping his free hand.

"Thank you so much for retrieving my daughter, Miroku-sama! I can live again knowing she is safe!" Glancing at Sango, he said, "And this must be your lovely fiancée. Akemi tells me that you played the major role in her rescue, Taijiya-sama." Bowing even deeper than before, he expressed his gratitude. Many other villagers did the same, but Sango waved off their thanks as not necessary.

"People," the village headman boomed in a loud, authoritative voice. Once the crowd quieted, he continued, "Our lost wives and children have returned! Let us rejoice for a time, remembering that danger still lurks in the shadows. I have sent messengers to other villages to request assistance in this struggle. We will have a meeting of elders before sunset to discuss our next course of action. I assume that our two heroes will not be averse to attending?" He looked to Sango and Miroku, who nodded their consent. "Excellent! Let us celebrate the return of our lost women!"

The crowd cheered, then began dispersing. Addressing them quietly, the headman asked the monk and slayer if they would like to dine at his residence. The rumbling of their stomachs could have answered for them, but as it was Miroku managed a verbal acceptance as well.

Over the next few hours they were fed and bathed, their clothes freshly washed and ready when they emerged. Sango's wounds were examined by a proper healer, and she was released with orders not to overexert herself for a few days. They spent much of the afternoon napping, exhausted by stressful days. When not asleep, they were content to simply lie on adjacent futons and enjoy each other's company, each relishing the close proximity of the other. They did not rise until one of the servants poked his head into their room and informed them that the elder's meeting was about to begin. Sango stood and stretched as much as her wounds would allow, working the kinks out of her sore muscles. For Miroku, the temptation was just too much to resist.

Sango was more than a little frustrated by the familiar sensation of his hand on her backside, and she didn't hesitate to deal him a properly reproachful slap. Just when she was starting to believe that Miroku was leaving his old habits behind, he gropes her. What other old habits would rear their ugly heads now that she was safe and healing? She sighed and stalked out of the room. She had been a fool to get her hopes up. Miroku would need to prove that he was not a hopeless lecher before she opened up her heart to him again.

For his part, Miroku sensed that while her reaction was normal, the emotions behind it were not. She seemed more sad than angry, which threw him for a bit of a loop until he noticed she was no longer there. Hurrying to catch up with her, he noted her clenched fists and quick stride.

"Sango?" he tried.

"It's fine. Forget it."

Miroku didn't believe it was really 'fine,' not by a long shot, but they had already arrived at the elder's meeting, so his questions would have to wait. _Later, _he promised himself. The gathering quieted as they entered, and the headman rose from his place at the front of the assembly to greet them.

"Honored guests. Please, come down here and address the council. We are all anxious to hear anything you can tell us about the bandits."

"But I thought that you had been dealing with them for years?" Miroku stated in confusion. "What can we tell you that you would not already know?"

"You are correct, Houshi-sama. Up until very recently they were what you would consider normal bandits. We paid them 'protection' money and they left us alone. But things were different the last time they picked up a payment. Instead of the people we usually dealt with, there were new people more arrogant and violent. And now they use new tactics and strike us when we least expect it. My guess is that our problems stem from a change in leadership in the organization."

"My daughter said something strange when she returned today," another man added. "She said she was rendered unconscious by a small bauble that emitted noxious smoke."

Sango could have smacked herself for her stupidity. _The smoke pellets! Of course! Why didn't I see it before! _

"Yes, that smoke is quite powerful," Miroku replied. "It knocked me out for almost a full day, and Kirara even longer. Only once before have I experienced such a powerful potion." Mukotsu had made the other, and he could not even have been considered truly human.

"I've seen them before," Sango interrupted suddenly, causing all eyes to look to her in anticipation. "They're typically used by certain groups of shadow ninjas." She frowned, perplexed. "It's strange, though. Ninjas specialize in assassinating other people. I've never heard that they had such a technique for incapacitating youkai. It is not an easy thing, to render a youkai unconscious."

The elders sat deep in thought, contemplating this new information. "So do you believe we are dealing with rogue ninja?"

She shrugged. "It's possible. The men I fought with were not very proficient in close combat, but their ambush style of attack could very well have been taught by ninja. Do you know how many men they have?"

"Not in exact figures, but if we put the able-bodied men of all the villages together we should easily outnumber them two or three to one."

"Good. If it comes to a fight we'll need that advantage."

Several of the elders rose to their feet at this last statement, their loud objections ringing through the room. From the look of things, those opposed to war had the support of more than half of the assembly on their side.

"People!" yelled the headman to restore order. "I know many of you are reluctant to go to war. I myself was once among you. But I have seen the sorrow on the faces of those who had a loved one taken, heard their pitiful cries and prayers. We can no longer sacrifice the lives of a few for the prosperity of the many. Our small community must survive together, united, or not at all!" Pausing for effect, the headman gazed around the room, making eye contact with each and every man. "Besides," he continued, motioning to Sango and Miroku, "we have never before had such strong warriors to lead us."

Miroku and Sango shared an identical thought: _we didn't agree to that._ But they held their silence; if such a thing had been formally asked of them, they would have been unable to refuse.

"And what if the other villages abandon us?" one of the naysayers demanded. "Then we all die horrible deaths!"

"It matters not. I, for one, would rather die than sit and stew in cowardice and watch any more of my neighbors be taken."

Both Miroku and Sango found themselves impressed with the headman's eloquence. In a single stroke, he had forced the overcautious village elders to think about the community as a whole while tacitly hinting that anyone who did not wish to fight was a coward.

Deciding to further advance the cause, Sango interjected, "Yes, and if I was able to take out six of them by myself, I'm sure your men will be able to defeat them without a problem."

She smiled inwardly as the elders paled, her implication setting in. _If you want a man to do something dangerous, tell him that a woman already did it._ Miroku was staring at her as if she had just sprouted another head, but she really didn't mind saying something like that. She had been proving such chauvinistic thinking wrong her entire life. At her old village, there were those who had been quite vocal in their disapproval of her training to be a taijiya. They believed a woman's place was in the home, and slaying youkai should be left to men. In the end, the only opinion that had mattered was her father's, and his was the only one she had ever paid any heed.

"B-but Taijiya-sama…" one of the elders pleaded, evidently not convinced.

"Look!" she growled, losing her patience with the gathering. "Do you think the bandits will leave you alone now? Not likely. They need to make an example so the other villages will not resist. They are probably on their way here as we speak. Your only option is to fight."

No one spoke for several moments, and for many the harsh reality of the situation finally set in. The headman proposed a vote on the matter, and the decision was unanimous. "It is decided," he said evenly, "our village will prepare for war. Any men from the surrounding villages are welcome to join us. Though I do see one problem, Taijiya-sama. If the smoke is as powerful as the Houshi-sama says it is, we have no way to counter its effects."

But Sango had already considered this, and had an answer ready. "Years ago, my father showed me how to construct a makeshift breathing mask in case mine was lost or destroyed. The wood and leaves of a fairly common type of tree have filtering properties. Come with me to your forest, and we shall see if I can find it."

The meeting adjourned immediately, and the waning daylight lasted just long enough for Sango to find the tree she was looking for. The project began by firelight. First, the men cut down the tree. While some chopped it into smaller pieces, others took those pieces and shaped them into roughly-curved slabs. They would not fit perfectly over the mouth and nose, but the padding of leaves attached to the inside would provide a sufficient seal. With a few holes drilled into the wood (but not through the leaves) and a fastening strap, the crude devices were ready. Though it was a community effort, the project continued long into the night. By the time last of the villagers turned in, they had enough masks for all the able-bodied men and extra for any reinforcements who showed up. Sango yawned, barely able to keep her eyes open as she sat by the remains of a dying fire. _Damn, why am I so tired? I slept late and I had a nap today. I guess this is why that healer told me to take it easy. _

Purple cloth came into her vision as Miroku put out the fire, then held his hand out to her. "Come Sango," he beckoned, "let's go to bed."

His words caused Sango to blush, but there was nothing lecherous in his tone or his eyes. He clearly meant that they should merely return to the adjacent futons in their room, a suggestion which Sango happily accepted.

Sometime later, as Miroku lay on his back snoring softly, Sango turned over to face him. She studied his peaceful face, her resolve to keep distance between them wavering. She supposed it was not guaranteed that Miroku would return to his old ways once the danger had passed. At any rate, he had shown no sign of making any inappropriate advances toward other women tonight. That gave her some hope at least, though it could easily be explained by the tension in the atmosphere. Perhaps instead of pushing him away she should try to enjoy this time with him, before he reverted to his old ways.

Hesitantly, she reached out and grasped his hand in one of hers. She rested their joined hands between them, praying he would not wake. When he showed no sign of stirring, she released the breath she had been holding and closed her eyes.

She missed the way Miroku's lips quirked up in a grin moments later. Apparently whatever had bothered Sango before had blown over. He looked forward to many more nights like this in their future.


	10. Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Fanfiction of the Week: Cannot Be Broken, by White Dire Wolf. If you're like me, and Alternate Universe stories aren't your forte, I _dare_ you to read this one and not make an exception. The only problem was that once I started reading, I couldn't freakin' stop!

Truth

Kagome kept her eyes tightly closed as she plummeted toward the Earth. She didn't want the last thing she saw to be the ground rushing up at her. At some point she was certain her life would flash before her eyes, and she would get to see her friends and family one last time. Of course, her biggest regret would be never seeing Inuyasha again. He might find a way to break the seal, only to find her dead and gone. Elation would turn to bitter despair in a heartbeat. _I'm sorry, Inuyasha…_

She had been falling for less than a second when the impact came—from the side. And instead of hard pavement, she found herself nestled up against a warm body. Someone had caught her, cradled her in strong arms, and was carrying her away from the Muramai International building. Her eyes flew open, and the first sight that greeted her was the black-clad shoulder of her savior. Looking up to thank him, her words died in her throat. _A woman?!_

There was no doubt; the ample bosom she was just now noticing and the woman's long, wavy auburn hair proved it. Gold facial markings marked her as a youkai, as did the strong aura Kagome could now sense. Far from being afraid, Kagome simply wrapped her arms around the stranger's neck and held on for the ride. And, perhaps most importantly, she did not look down. Instead, she studied the woman's flapping wings, the long appendages immaculately feathered and incredibly powerful.

When they finally landed, Kagome released her hold and stepped back to get a better look at her rescuer. She was tall, at least six feet in height, and of thin build. Her clothing was entirely black, from tight latex pants to midriff-revealing tank top. Her feet were bare, and aside from her facial markings the only things that revealed her youkai heritage were the massive wings which flexed one last time before folding elegantly behind her back. She was very much like Inuyasha in this regard, Kagome reflected; the hanyou's ears branded him an inu-youkai, while this woman's wings labeled her as some kind of bird of prey. Glancing at her surroundings, Kagome noticed that she had been take to what looked like an old, wood cabin. The room was small, maybe seven meters by five, and there was a dilapidated looking computer and fax machine sitting on a desk in one corner. Her brief inspection completed, Kagome looked up into the face of her rescuer.

"Thank you for saving me," she said simply, bowing in a show of respect. "I am Higurashi Kagome. Might I know your name?"

"Call me Miu," the youkai responded, all business. "I'm Daisuke's partner. You're safe now."

"Partner?'" Kagome repeated curiously, unsure of what that meant.

Miu's hesitated a moment before answering. "W-we work together for the G.O.Y."

Kagome chose not to comment on the other woman's discomfiture, thinking that perhaps she and Daisuke were more than mere co-workers. More importantly, Daisuke had never told her anything about a partner or a larger organization. It appeared that she had been correct to suspect him of concealing information from her.

"What's the G.O.Y.?" she asked, trying to keep her irritation with Daisuke out of her tone. She was surprised, however, when a dangerous glint entered Miu's eyes instead.

"The Global Organization of Youkai. Daisuke _did_ tell you about this, didn't he?"

"…"

Miu groaned and smacked herself on the forehead. "That baka. Well, I guess it can't be helped. I suppose he spun you some bullshit story about stealing from this company, right?"

Before Kagome could respond, the radio at Miu's waist came to life.

"Miu? Do you have her?" came Daisuke's anxious voice.

Miu wrenched the radio from its holder. "Yeah, I got her. I took her to safe location Beta. And I found out that she didn't really know what she was getting herself into, thanks to you."

"Hey, what are you telling her? You know she's not privy to classified—"

"Oh, come on, Daisuke. How can you ask a person to risk her life without telling her the stakes?"

"We've been over this. It's part of the job."

"Yeah, for normal humans. This girl is anything but normal. No offense, Kagome," Miu hurriedly added, but the miko waved her off. Today, it was a fortunate thing that she was abnormal. "She was cornered by Hijigoku himself and escaped. If that doesn't convince you that she can handle the truth, you're an even bigger baka than I thought."

They both heard Daisuke sigh in resignation through the radio. "Fine, I suppose I won't object to giving Kagome some more information. Just don't go overboard, sweetrobin."

"Don't call me that!" Miu snarled, her composure breaking for the first time. Kagome hid her amusement behind her hand, now more sure than ever that something was going on between these two. Sango and Miroku's relationship came to mind.

"Oh, did I use that awful nickname again?" Daisuke wondered, his mirth easily coming through the radio. "A slip of the tongue."

"Whatever. Just get over here."

"Already on my way."

There was an audible click, and Miu returned the radio to her belt. "I'm really sorry about him," she told Kagome sincerely. "He's so focused on the job that he sometimes doesn't think about what's best for the people caught up in it."

"It's okay," Kagome told her. "I'm alive. No harm done." Though she was still upset with Daisuke for holding out on her, it would do no good to take it out on Miu, who seemed friendly and had already argued with Daisuke on her behalf.

"You're kind to say that. In your shoes, I'd be royally pissed," said Miu, walking over to a wall and pulling a bottle of sake down from the shelf. "Would you like some?"

Kagome's first reaction was to refuse, since she was underage. But with the day she'd had, who would blame her for having a little drink? It would not be her first time; her mother had secretly allowed her to try a little bit last year at Jii-chan's birthday celebration. _Ah, what the hell?_

"Please."

Miu blinked in mild surprise, then smiled. She skipped the formalities and quickly poured each of them a cup. Kagome inhaled the vapors, noting the slightly fruity aroma before sipping. She sighed; the sake was good, and while it was not very potent, perhaps it would calm her frayed nerves.

After taking a couple sips of her own drink, Miu launched into an explanation of the formation and function of the G.O.Y. Formed hundreds of years ago, the G.O.Y. was tasked with keeping the existence of youkai a secret and making sure no rogue youkai started an open war with humans. Kagome was relieved to learn that the vast majority of youkai existing today wanted to coexist with humans. A fact fortunate for both sides, since humans outnumbered youkai by at least a hundred thousand to one. The relative rarity of youkai did explain why she had never sensed a demonic aura in the present until today, except for those two incidents soon after her fifteenth birthday. Unfortunately, the youkai world had its bad apples just as the human world did. The G.O.Y. suspected the man known only as Hijigoku, CEO of Muramai International, as being one of them, an extremist plotting to overthrow the status quo and start a war with the humans. At that statement, Kagome finally remembered that she carried something which could confirm that very suspicion.

"Oh, Kami," Miu muttered as she skimmed the pages. "You got this off Hijigoku's personal computer?"

"What's that about Hijigoku's personal computer?" Daisuke asked as he entered the room. He immediately moved to look over Miu's shoulder, not even sparing a greeting for Kagome. The miko was a little put off to say the least. But judging by their rapt expressions, she guessed that this was a major break in the case.

"Kagome," Daisuke uttered at last, "do you have any idea what you've done?"

She shook her head, suddenly unsure of herself. She need not have worried; in the next instant Daisuke was embracing her, practically jumping up and down like an excited schoolgirl. To say she was a little weirded out by the display would be an understatement.

"You're going to get me a big ass promotion, that's what! Not to mention stopping a dangerous fanatic. With this, we'll finally be able to raid Muramai and take down that bastard Hijigoku for good. I could kiss you!"

"Leave her alone," Miu uttered dryly, pulling Daisuke off her. "She's suffered enough."

"Oh, are you not as excited as I am, sweetrobin?"

"I am, but I'm not a child. And I'm not kissing you either. Go drink some sake and take a damn chill pill."

"There's no time! I need to take this to headquarters, and then they'll probably have me lead the raid. It'll be so exciting to see those stuck-up bastards' faces when I bust down their door!"

"Hold it!" Kagome cried suddenly, startling both youkai. She had been the forgotten third wheel in their little espionage party for the past few minutes, but she was not about to let Daisuke forget about his promise.

"The only place you're doing right now is back to the shrine with me," she told him in no uncertain terms.

His eyes widened in alarm, then narrowed as he tried to keep up a cool demeanor. "You know, Kagome, you never did upload the virus. So technically—"

"Don't finish that sentence," she ordered, her miko energy flaring so violently that both youkai took a step back, their hair standing on end. "A minute ago you said you were getting a 'big ass promotion' for this. Don't even pretend that what I just brought you isn't a hundred times better than whatever you were going to get from that virus."

"True," Daisuke admitted grudgingly. "Very well," he said magnanimously, still trying to pretend that he was the one doing her a favor. "I will hold up my end of our agreement, but only after I report to headquarters and lead the raid on Muramai."

"Not good enough," Kagome answered firmly. "Honor your side of the deal. No delays."

Part of her was shocked at how obstinate she was behaving. But she was so close to her goal; she could practically see Inuyasha standing in front of her, trying to hide his happiness at her return behind his usual gruff façade. After the near-death experience she had endured for these people, not to mention being left in the dark regarding some key information which might have helped her, she was in no mood to wait while Daisuke ran off to enjoy his glory hard won by her labors. Besides, she needed him alive, and there was no guarantee that he would survive this raid on Muramai.

Daisuke looked like he wanted to argue the matter further, but Miu's hand on his shoulder stilled his tongue. "Go with her," she said seriously. "I'll take the evidence to headquarters and lead the raid. You owe her this."

Now outnumbered, a panicked Daisuke scrambled for an escape. But the miko and youkai were unwavering, and eventually he surrendered. As he trudged miserably after Kagome, he missed Miu's amused smirk as she called after them.

"And on the way there, make sure you give her a nice, long apology for being such a baka!"

Kagome glanced back at him over her shoulder, stifling a smirk of her own. This might actually be fun.

* * *

Hijigoku gazed passively out the jagged hole that used to be one of his window panes, his calm expression belying the fury raging inside him. "Kusanagi," he said evenly, never taking his eyes off the swiftly vanishing winged figure carrying his prey.

"Y-yes, Hijigoku-sama?" answered the frightened underling.

"Why don't you tell me...why that bitch was in my office?!" Hijigoku snarled, turning to bare his teeth at his subordinate. He loomed over Kusanagi, his youkai markings flashing and his eyes glowing fierce scarlet. His formidable aura crackled around him, threatening to explode at any moment.

"W-wait, Hijigoku-sama! Do not kill your faithful servant!" Kusanagi pleaded, but his master was unmoved. He judged that he had about two seconds before Hijigoku-sama lost patience and burned him alive.

"S-s-she was the new girl hired by software development, O-Okajima Takara. All her credentials checked out, though I don't know who interviewed her."

Kusanagi paused as his master moved behind his desk to use the computer. Several seconds later, Hijigoku growled, "The file says that _you_ interviewed her."

"What?! That's a lie; I never met her before today!"

"I see," Hijigoku responded thoughtfully, "continue with your report."

"W-well, when that fat human Nakamura brought her into my office, I sensed that something was amiss. She wasn't acting naturally. It was as if she knew…so I decided to keep an eye on her. I observed her run into the men's restroom, which I thought was maybe just an honest first-day mistake. But she seemed _afraid_ about something, so I waited for her to come out. She dropped a flash drive on the floor and then tried to lie to me. So I grabbed her and started dragging her to one of the interrogation rooms…" Once again Kusanagi paused, knowing that this next part of the story could potentially end up being his last words.

"And?" Hijigoku prodded impatiently.

"And she hit me with the strongest blast of miko energy I've ever felt," he said, motioning to his blackened torso as evidence. "I was fortunate to survive; if I had held on for another second she would have totally incinerated me. I called security and we almost had her when the lucky bitch managed to jump into a closing elevator. That's how she got up here, and I guess your office doors were unlocked—"

"Do not presume to shift the blame for this mess onto my shoulders," Hijigoku growled dangerously. "If not for your incompetence, she would never have escaped your grasp." Those words were harsh, but the fact that Kusanagi still drew breath seemed to indicate that his master recognized how powerful Okajima had been. Perhaps he would survive another day after all.

"Do you still have the flash drive in your possession?" Hijigoku demanded.

"Yes, Hijigoku-sama. I will have the techs analyze it."

"Good. Report back to me when we have some answers."

About ten minutes later, Kusanagi once again stood before his master's desk, this time sure that he would be incinerated on the spot. He had considered running away, but knew it was futile. The only choice was to throw himself at his master's extremely limited sense of mercy. A fool's hope, but it was the only hope he had.

"Well?" Hijigoku-sama inquired.

"The flash drive had some kind of self-destruct. It burned itself out before we could access it."

Silence. Dark, foreboding silence. Kusanagi closed his eyes, not wishing to see his end coming.

"Kusanagi."

He cringed. "Y-yes?"

"Get out of my sight before I kill you."

Kusanagi froze for a moment, then darted out of the office before his master could change his mind.

"And get someone to fix my fucking window!" Hijigoku called after him.

The doors slammed and Hijigoku listened in silence to the diminishing sound of running footsteps, trying to regain his composure. It was not an easy task; he had never before wanted to fry his first underling so badly. But for the moment, he needed Kusanagi, especially if his fears were correct. Grimacing, he ripped the ruined concealment ring off his finger and replaced it with a backup from one of his desk droors. He relaxed slightly as the familiar sensation came over him, concealing his demonic features once more, then snarled in displeasure. _Soon, no youkai will have to hide their appearance ever again. _

At least, that was his ultimate goal. But now it seemed that his carefully laid plans had been discovered. Hijigoku was no fool; he knew full well exactly which document he had left open on his computer when he stepped away from his office. He had been gone less than five minutes, and no subordinate would dare enter his office when he was not inside. He hadn't anticipated that some miko bitch would use it for her own private bunker. _That she even got into the building…someone hacked into the personnel files._ That in and of itself was not a grave concern; the electronic security shielding his own private files was a hundred times stronger. _That's why they sent her…they couldn't get in from the outside, so they tried to hack in from the inside._ And he had a fairly good idea precisely who 'they' was. _Damn those G.O.Y. bastards! Just when my plans were almost ready to come to fruition!_

But perhaps he was overreacting. Maybe the miko hadn't thought to look on the computer screen in her panic. If Operation Purity remained undiscovered, it would proceed as planned. If not, then all his hard work was about to be ruined by some self-righteous council of youkai who thought they had the wisdom to dictate to the rest what was right. There was not enough time to destroy the files, move the weapons, or hide the evidence. The only thing he could do was get himself out of the line of fire. Kusanagi was the only other soul privy to his plans, and he would let the poor bastard take his place in the execution chamber. He had personally seen to it that all the other youkai in the company supported his line of thinking when it came to humans, and had hoped to garner their support when he launched his campaign. Of course, the mass of human employees remained entirely ignorant, unaware that their doom was being plotted on the top floor. Yes, it would be extremely unfortunate if his plans were to go up in smoke, but there were others who would support him regardless. Others who shared his vision of a world dominated by youkai, and had been forced to hide in the shadows because of it. Refugees spurned by youkai society for the crime of trying to better it. His first order of business, no matter what, would be tracking down the miko and finding out what she knew.

_I will find you, you little bitch, you can't hide from me…_

* * *

The shinidamachu floated through the air, their glowing bodies casting the only light in the otherwise dark forest. Their mistress followed close behind, walking at a leisurely pace with no particular destination in mind. It had been this way ever since she had last spoken with Inuyasha, since the day he had shattered the last remnants of her heart.

"_Kikyou…I will avenge you and slay Naraku, but after that, my obligations end."_

_So that's what I am now, an obligation?_

Kikyou sighed; the same thoughts had haunted her each day and night since that fateful encounter. At first, she had cursed Inuyasha, condemned Kagome, and blamed everyone but herself for her current predicament. More recently, however, a new emotion had begun to creep unbidden into her thoughts. Guilt.

"_I…I won't be going to hell with you. I want to live, Kikyou."_

And wasn't that his right? Did she have a right to ask him to die for her? Concrete answers eluded her, but she was beginning to understand why Inuyasha had chosen Kagome over herself. And she hated it. She did not want to feel guilt, nor did she want to be remorseful for her actions in her two lives. But she could not banish her new emotions, just as she had been unable to control the bitter anger that gripped her for a long time after her resurrection.

"_I hope that, someday, you find peace."_

_I hope you find peace as well, Inuyasha_.

She surprised herself with that thought; when was the last time she had sincerely wished for anything _good_ to happen to Inuyasha? Certainly not during this hollow shell of a life. Nevertheless, making such a selfless wish lightened her spirits, and for the first time since her resurrection, a genuine, contented smile found its way to her face. Her momentary happiness faded quickly, as did the smile, as she heard the incessant buzzing sound yet again. _I fear that I shall never find peace in this world, not as long as these servants of Naraku keep following me. _They had shown up on the second night, and she had fully expected an imminent visit from the dark hanyou. That visit had never come; instead, the bastard gloated from afar, keeping a presence near her no matter how many insects she destroyed. Sometimes, it was all she could do to keep her sanity, to cope with the constant reminder of what she had done, the lives she had disrupted. Worst of all, she had deprived Inuyasha of the one woman who could truly accept him, and love him as he deserved.

_THUNK!_

Her arrow lodged in the tree, having passed straight through the head of the annoying creature. It would buy her a few moments of peace before another one would take its place. But insects or no, she would never find peace in this world, and Naraku knew that. That was why she was still alive, wandering through the forest drowning in her misery. But perhaps she could use it to her advantage. _I will see you dead, Naraku, and then I will leave this world for good._

A/N – The nickname "sweetrobin" is new; it came from George R. R. Martin's _A Song if Ice and Fire_ series. Truly epic. God, I love it. And I thought it sounded better than "beautiful bird," which is what I used originally. Plus, the fact that Miu is a bird of prey would make her hate being called a robin all the more.


	11. Specter of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Fanfiction of the Week: Broken*, by Quickening.

The only Inuyasha fanfic I've ever read that is set before Kikyou's resurrection. It's basically a divergence from right after when Shippou joins the group. The uniqueness is appealing in itself, but add in an intriguing premise and plenty of drama, and you've got a very entertaining story as well. Quickening does an extraordinary job with Inuyasha in particular. Highly recommended; just be ready for some angst.

Specter of the Past

The night had been quiet, for which Inuyasha was grateful. He felt reasonably well-rested, though his wound had yet to fully heal. He would need to take it easy today, a fact which irked him to no end. But he would heal if he did not push himself today, and he would be able to make up for lost time tomorrow.

He _really_ didn't feel like climbing down the cliff. But there appeared to be no other way down, so in the end he was forced to grit his teeth and brave the climb. The progress was slow, as he lowered himself one hand at a time, each movement sending jolts of pain through his chest. When he finally reached the bottom he was breathing hard, and spent several moments leaning exhaustedly against the rock. His wound had reopened, the thin trickle of blood soaking into his kosode.

But he was too focused to allow himself a long break. He was so close to his goal; he could practically hear the sweet exclamation of his name from Kagome's lips as she rushed toward him. Surely she would embrace him, something which he found himself looking forward to more than just about anything else. And perhaps he would find it within himself to hug her back, instead of gruffly pushing her away.

With thoughts of Kagome renewing his strength, he pushed himself upright and set out at a brisk jog back toward Shinobu's home.

* * *

The gentle chirping of birds outside roused Sango to wakefulness, though she was loath to actually get up. Her warm pillow was far too comfortable, and she was well-protected from the morning chill at her back. Still clinging to dreamland, she snuggled into the welcoming warmth, causing the 'pillow' underneath her to stir slightly. Confused, she opened her eyes...and bolted upright with a shocked gasp. Her cheeks flushed darkly, and she scrambled off the futon before covering them with her hands. She turned cautious eyes back to the monk, taking in his closed eyes and even breathing. He appeared to be still asleep, and Sango heaved an immense sigh of relief. The jerk _was_ wearing a small smirk, however. Still, truth be told, she wasn't angry at the monk. She was upset with herself, and how nice it felt to rest in his embrace. Ever since that kiss, it had been more difficult to control herself around him. And though the indiscretions were small now, she knew if she didn't keep her guard up they would end up doing something they weren't ready for. Blushing even harder now, she leapt to her feet and ran out the door, eager to find some constructive task to take her mind off the amorous monk.

Miroku cracked one eye open as her footsteps faded. Seeing that he was alone, he sighed, his lips twisting in a wry smile. For once, getting close with Sango had not been his idea. He had intended on being a perfect gentleman and remaining on his own futon, and so he had. But when he had awakened this morning, he had found the slayer nestled into his side on _his _futon. And since sleeping like that had been her idea...he was a man, after all. And what man wouldn't want to spend the night resting with such a woman in his arms? But there was far more to it than that with Sango, he reflected. He wanted to spend every night for the rest of his life with her, just like that. Minus her embarrassed 'morning after' reaction, of course. He had only pretended to still be asleep to prevent her from feeling even more uncomfortable. The day would be more pleasant if Sango thought him blissfully ignorant to her nocturnal wanderings.

Still, he could not wipe the silly grin off his face. Sango had always been good a concealing her true feelings. But over the past forty-eight hours, she had given him some real glimpses into her deepest desires. The kiss they had shared two nights ago had not been borne of merely an emotional bond. Her had seen it in her eyes, felt her rapid breathing and her heartbeat elevated to match his own. Her subconscious desire for physical contact had manifested itself again last night. He had always put Sango on a bit of a pedestal. It was difficult to imagine her lusting after anyone, especially him. But on some level, perhaps one she did not yet fully comprehend, she must desire him in the purely physical sense.

It was logical, he supposed; they were promised to be wed. But being willing to lie with him as man and wife was completely different from actually wanting him sexually. He had always assumed that due to her inexperience with the opposite sex—another assumption of his—she would be merely dutiful at first and gradually learn to appreciate lovemaking as time went on. That was the normal course of affairs in this time period, with many marriages arranged and women greatly encouraged to remain chaste until their wedding nights. So that is what he had always expected, if ever he found himself lucky enough to find a wife.

But Sango was no normal woman. She was a fierce fighter, a warrior through and through, yet she still maintained her femininity. This enticing contradiction was part of what had attracted him to her in the first place. He did not know what she found so attractive about him, but she had given him her word, and it was clear that she was willing to give him her heart, if only he would take it. If only he would cease his attentions toward other women, and not give her cause to keep her invisible barriers raised against emotional pain. He had thought his flirtations harmless fun, but if Sango desired him physically, how much more must it have hurt to observe his own physical desires directed toward another women?

_No more._

He had learned so much about her during this brief journey, and about their relationship. Sango desired him, perhaps as much as he desired her. The thought somehow only made him want her more, and not solely in the physical sense. He wanted to give his heart to her, and receive hers in return. He wanted an ironclad trust established between them, so that she would never again doubt his faithfulness or devotion. Finally, he wanted her to feel comfortable giving voice and action to those deep desires she had hidden for so long.

The onus was on him, he knew. He had stressed their relationship with his foolish behavior. But for Sango he would run to the ends of the earth, pull the sun and stars down and set the whole world ablaze. Ceasing his flirtations with other women would be relatively easy. He hoped. He had never tried it before, but with the rewards of Sango's hand, heart, and body awaiting him, was there anything he could not accomplish?

It was not hard to find the taijiya when he finally made his way outside; she was sitting in the shade of a nearby tree polishing hiraikotsu. For a moment he just watched her, the morning sunlight glistening off her hair as it bounced gently behind her with the rhythmic movement. She noticed his stare and turned away, no doubt to hide the reddening of her face. Miroku smiled warmly. _I will never tire of making her blush._ He padded his way across the wet grass toward her, the rings of his staff jingling with each step.

"Good morning, Sango," he said amicably.

"Good morning, Houshi-sama," she replied without taking her eyes off her work. But she seemed to be in good spirits, any lingering mortification over last night's sleeping arrangements forgotten in favor of quiet contentment. So he simply sat next to her and enjoyed the comfortable silence. Once he caught her eyeing him, as if wondering when he was going to get up and move off to more lecherous pursuits. He only grinned softly to himself, which caused her even more consternation. _Go ahead, Sango. Ask me, and I will tell you._ But she remained silent, and instead continued to enjoy his company, even after hiraikotsu had been polished to a spotless sheen. _Soon, Sango. Soon you will understand._

It was not until the sound of frightened screams reached them that the quiet tranquility was broken. Scrambling to his feet, Miroku turned toward the village. An ominous cloud of smoke was drifting through, sending villagers fleeing in its wake. Those who were overtaken collapsed gracelessly and lay unmoving. Sango sprinted into the fray, shedding her outer garments as she went to reveal her black taijiya armor. She yelled at the retreating villagers, rallying the men to grab masks and weapons. Miroku stood spellbound for a moment, utterly captivated. In the sea of panicked men, women, and children, Sango was the picture of calmness, a true warrior. When he saw her don a mask, the monk snapped out of his trance and darted forward to follow suit.

He would not have made it before the smoke overtook him had Sango not tossed him a mask. As the wind continued to push the haze their way, the men held their ground nervously, waiting for enemies to come charging out of the fog. Yet the only sound that pierced the gloom was heavy breathing. Then the smoke was past, and the fresh light revealed their opponents for the first time. At least fifty, perhaps sixty men stood across the field, the village at their backs. All were heavily armed, their swords glistening in the sun. They wore heavy armor as well, making them seem more like youkai than men, except for the leering human faces. Most of the village men stepped back in fear, and many might have turned and fled had the women and children not been hiding in the forest behind them. There were perhaps seventy of them, these farmers wielding clubs as swords and wearing luck as armor. Such a small numerical advantage it was; the bandit's well-executed surprise attack had ensured as much. And it would not make a difference against the juggernaut currently biding its time across the field, like a cat toying with a cornered mouse.

Sango marched forward until she was almost halfway between the two armies, confronting the enemy fearlessly. Miroku jogged to stand beside her, and a transformed Kirara landed on her other side. Sango glanced at each of them in turn, and he nodded sharply. She nodded in reply before once more turning to face the hoots and catcalls of the bandits.

"Silence! All of you!" she yelled, her fierce tone silencing the majority. "I do not like killing humans, but if you don't go back where you came from and leave this peaceful village alone, I will not hold back!"

The mob rose as one in uproarious laughter, not realizing the danger behind this woman's threat. But Miroku had seen Sango in action before. He had witnessed hiraikotsu slicing youkai in half as if they were made of paper, and he had no doubt the weapon could do the same to a man if its wielder so desired. And he was no slouch when it came to hand-to-hand combat either; anyone who could hold off an angry Inuyasha could say the same. Kirara would show no more mercy than her mistress. Miroku grimaced, not liking the two alternatives that presented themselves. Either they would die protecting the villagers, or the three of them would slaughter the bandits to the last man. _No, I won't let that happen. I'll suck all of them into my kazaana before I let Sango stain her hands with human blood_.

"Sango, my dear! The last time I saw you, you were just a lass. My how you've grown!"

Both Miroku and Sango started upon hearing the strange voice. The owner came into view, strolling forward to stand about eight meters in front of them. _Oh, Kami…he's dressed like a taijiya!_ Dark green cloth overlaid the customary black armor, and an immaculate katana rested at his side. In his hand he wielded a pole, perhaps five feet in length, tipped with long, wicked-looking blades at both ends. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties, his hairline just beginning to recede. The man's tone had indicated genuine pleasure, but his eyes burned with hatred so deep it chilled Miroku's blood.

"Do I know you?" Sango questioned warily as Kirara growled low.

"Don't you remember Katashi, your old uncle?" the man asked, feigning hurt.

For a moment Sango just stared, then her eyes flashed in recognition and her expression shifted into a vicious glare.

"Bastard! You stopped being my uncle when you were banished from the village!"

At this, Katashi's face also shifted, his smile becoming far more sinister. "You mean when your father, my own brother, banished me because I didn't respect the old ways? I'll admit, some of my methods were unorthodox, but—"

"Unorthodox?! Your techniques were barbaric! You used villagers as bait and even made them pay exorbitant fees up front! When they couldn't afford to pay, you abandoned them to the youkai! My father gave you plenty of chances to mend your vile ways, but in the end you refused. You left him no choice!"

"And why shouldn't people have to pay? Who else could have performed the necessary services?"

"You—"

"It does not matter," Katashi cut her off calmly, seemingly bored with the conversation. "Do you remember what I told your father as he escorted me to the gate?"

Sango paused, her eyes darkening as she answered. "You said you would return and slaughter the entire village."

"And I never forgot that promise. For ten years I toiled in this group, serving arrogant men with the fighting skills of a wet fundoshi. Slowly I worked my way up the ranks, winning allies, and when the opportunity finally came, I killed our leader and took over. A month ago, I returned to our old village, only to find a collection of graves. I feared my great privilege had been taken away from me, but then some of my men informed me of a woman, wielding a giant boomerang and wearing a certain mask. Can you imagine my glee, as I realized that my promise was not void after all? That the last taijiya was still alive, just waiting for me to kill her?"

Sango smiled fiercely. "So you think you can take me, old man? I'm not the same clumsy girl I once was."

"I hope not. It's been so long since I last fought someone worthy of me."

Sango sobered, favoring her uncle with a solemn stare. "I'll give you one last chance, Katashi. Turn back now and mend your evil ways, and our ancestors might yet smile upon you."

"I have no interest in the approval of dead men."

If that remark hit home for Sango, she didn't let it show. The two slayers faced each other, sizing each other up. They leapt forward at the same time, Katashi swinging his halberd diagonally. Sango drew her own blade as she blocked with hiraikotsu, intending to counterattack immediately. Instead, the sheer force behind Katashi's blow knocked hiraikotsu back, smashing it into her body. She stumbled, but managed to summersault out of reach even as the other end of her opponent's weapon slashed across her cheek. The thin slice was of little concern, but Sango grimaced as the wounds in her shoulder and back flared to life. The power and precision in that stroke had been unbelievable, and she knew her wounded body couldn't take many more beatings like that. No, trying to match Katashi's strength would be suicide. She would have to use her smaller size, all her quickness and agility to win this fight. _Father…give me strength_. She dropped hiraikotsu.

"Come now," Katashi taunted, leaning his weapon casually against his shoulder. "Do not tell me you've given up already, little girl."

Sango didn't answer, deciding to let her sword speak for her. She dashed forward, swinging the katana in a downward arc. Katashi parried the blow with one blade and in the same motion brought the other at her head. She ducked, his blade slicing a few strands of hair, and swung at his legs. He leapt, avoiding the attack, and Sango rose to her feet in time to deflect the next strike. She was constantly in motion, darting left and right, never taking the full force of his attacks. Katashi swiped at her leg, and Sango parried the blow before deftly drawing her blade back and slicing a gash in his arm. Katashi looked at the blood, a menacing grin forming on his lips.

"You are right, Sango. You truly have improved. I believe I am finished holding back now."

It quickly became apparent that he really _had_ been holding back. His halberd twirled furiously, thin blades flashing as they clashed with Sango's katana. Miroku's worries increased tenfold as she was forced back before her enemy's determined assault. The battle was the only one going on; everyone else on the field watched transfixed. Sango cried out as her sword was knocked from her grasp, and she was sent sprawling by a powerful side-kick to the stomach. She rose to her knees, gasping for breath, as Katashi tossed her katana to the ground in front of her.

"Get up, little girl. This fight is far too amusing to be over so quickly. I doubt killing that houshi or your precious cat will provide me half as much enjoyment."

Sango's head snapped up, her eyes blazing with white-hot fire. Clenching her teeth, she snarled viciously as she snatched up her sword and leapt into battle once more. Combat resumed in earnest, this time with Sango as the aggressor. She came on unrelenting, her blade moving swiftly and precisely, meeting Katashi's halberd in thunderous clangs that resonated through the area. Several times she managed to draw blood, the tip of her blade sneaking past his defenses, but he remained tantalizingly out of reach. Growing tired of retreat, he counterattacked, thrusting his weapon at her stomach. Sango was ready; she nimbly sidestepped the oncoming blade and brought her sword down on the weapon's shaft, testing its strength. The halberd shuddered under the impact, and Sango directed her next attack to break it. Raising her sword high above her head, she brought it down with all her strength, forcing Katashi to block with the halberd wielded horizontally. For a split second it held, then the hollow metal cracked and shattered as Sango's blade descended through the middle. Katashi managed to lean out of the way, but he could not avoid the kick aimed at his sternum. The impact sent him toppling over backwards, and when he started to rise again he found the tip of Sango's katana at his throat.

He smiled devilishly, seeing the indecision in her gaze. "Well, come on," he taunted. "Kill me."

But Sango hesitated, and Katashi took advantage. With a vicious swipe of his leg he took her feet out from under her. He had already sprung into a crouch by the time she landed flat on her back, and he wasted no time in slamming one half of his halberd through her shoulder. Her body contorted in agony, but only a small gasp forced its way past her well-disciplined countenance. Katashi placed his knee on her wrist, pinning her sword to the ground while unknowingly trapping her hidden arm-blade as well. He twirled the other half of his halberd casually, face twisting in amusement.

"Couldn't kill your old uncle, could you?" he sneered. "Unfortunately for you, I have no such qualms!" He drew his weapon up in order to plunge it through her heart.

Miroku had waited as long as he could. He watched as Sango got the best of her uncle and held him at sword point, unable to bring herself to finish him off. In slow motion he saw Katashi turn the tables, stabbing her through the shoulder. He understood this was Sango's fight, but at the moment he didn't care. She could yell at him for this later, but only if she lived to see the end of the battle. He and Kirara leapt forward at the same time, and how he made it before the fire-cat he would never know. With a cry born of utter desperation he swung his staff.

Sango lay there for a moment, simply staring up at the blue sky overhead as the sounds of metal meeting metal once again reverberated through the clearing. Kirara nuzzled her cheek before placing a paw on her chest to hold her down. Sango cried out as her companion drew the blade from her shoulder, then reached up with a hand to staunch the flow of blood. She sat up with the help of her feline friend, and beheld a sight that filled her with dread. Miroku was going after Katashi, swinging his staff wildly as he tried to land a blow. For his part, the slayer was simply defending, and wearing a wicked grin all the while. _He's just toying with him…stupid Houshi-sama! He's going to get himself killed!_ Lurching to her feet, Sango gripped her katana in both hands as she staggered to rejoin the fight. Katashi saw her coming, and decided to stop fooling around with the monk. In a flash the staff was sent flying through the air, embedding itself in the ground several meters away. Then he swung the blade straight for the monk's exposed neck.

Sango arrived just in time, blocking the strike with inches to spare. She held strong just long enough for Miroku to scramble out of danger before Katashi pushed her back. She rolled to avoid another fall, leaving dark red spots on the grass.

"I see. So that houshi is dear to you, eh?"

Without warning, Katashi flung the half-halberd to the side, the blade tearing through the air like an arrow. It was coming straight at Miroku's chest, moving far too quickly for human reflexes to avoid. Fortunately, the monk had youkai reflexes aiding him as well. Kirara lunged, ramming the monk out of the way and taking the blade in her chest instead. She roared, using a paw to fling the weapon away before transforming back into her small form.

"Kirara!" twin voices shouted in concern. Sango was relieved, however, to see the cat writhing on the ground, her tails twitching periodically. It meant that while she was _pissed_ about the pain, she would survive this. The man who had wounded her, however, would not. At least not if Sango had anything to say about it. Her hesitation to kill her uncle had nearly cost Miroku and Kirara their lives. It would not happen again. Turning determined eyes back to her opponent, she readied herself for battle, one that at least one of them would not survive.

"Well, how about it, little girl? Shall we lose the distractions and finish this?" Katashi asked, drawing his katana for the first time.

"Fine by me!"

She charged, swinging her sword with both hands. With one arm virtually disabled and several wounds leaking blood, she knew she didn't have much left. But she would end this, even if it meant her own death. If the man she loved could survive, she would enter the next life with a smile upon her face. Katashi blocked her attack easily and responded with one of his own. They traded several blows, each parrying the other's strikes while searching for an opportunity to do damage. Sango felt her body start to weaken, her strength fading rapidly. Left with no choice, she intentionally let one of her swings miss and carry too far, creating an opening too tempting to pass up. Katashi thrust his katana forward, aiming for her exposed midsection. He was probably expecting her to attempt another sidestep, and was understandably shocked as she lunged forward instead, impaling herself on his blade. His surprised expression morphed into understanding and finally anguish, even as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. He collapsed, the hilt of Sango's katana still protruding from his gut. Swaying on rubber knees, Sango followed suit. She heard the sound of her name and felt the monk's strong arms catch her as she lost consciousness.

"Sango! Sango!" he called, his heart ready to disintegrate in his chest. He gently drew the katana from her side and examined the wound. He breathed a sigh of relief; the sword had passed all the way through her, but the wound itself was only few centimeters from her side. The blood was flowing slowly, and odds were slim that it had hit any major organs. If the blood loss from her combined injuries did not kill her, it appeared that she would live.

But they weren't out of the woods yet. It remained to be seen how the rest of the bandits would react to their leader's demise. Miroku glanced up, expecting to see a bunch of angry men charging his way. What he glimpsed instead dropped his jaw to the ground. Disheartened by the loss of their leader, all of the bandits had thrown down their weapons and given up. Of course, the two hundred reinforcements from the other villages which suddenly appeared to the rear had a lot to do with that. He couldn't help but grin; they had done it. And hopefully they would all live to celebrate the victory, though that was still up in the air. Gathering Sango in his arms, he pushed past the jubilant villagers and headed for the healer's hut. Unfortunately, the old healer was one of those who had been caught unawares by the smoke. He found her lying on her stomach in front of the door, snoozing soundly.

He did the best he could under the circumstances, heating water so he could clean Sango's wounds. Worried as he was, he even managed not to stare as he removed her armor and clothing so he could bandage her up. She mercifully remained asleep through the entire procedure; it was going to be bad enough when she woke up and realized she was naked under that blanket. But he would gladly deal with her anger, take a thousand slaps to the face or hiraikotsus to the head, if it meant she would recover. Eventually the old healer came to, and Miroku relayed to her the events of the day. When he was finished his tale, the elderly woman looked at Sango, then back up at him.

"She is lucky to have a man as attentive as yourself," she said, flashing a toothless grin.

Miroku gave her a friendly smile in return as she left the hut, taking Sango's armor to be washed and mended. His face fell once she was gone. _No…I am the lucky one._ He sat in silence, just watching Sango sleep, hanging on every rise and fall of her chest. He was probably worrying too much. Her complexion was only a little pale and her breathing was steady. She had lost a good deal of blood, but not enough to be fatal. Still, he knew he wouldn't be able to relax until she opened her eyes and yelled at him for undressing her.

*Mew*

Miroku nearly jumped out of his skin when Kirara made herself known. She limped in through the doorway and plopped down by Sango's head. He was surprised to see her up and about already. _The wonders of youkai blood._

"I'm sorry I left you on the field, Kirara," he said, petting her head. "And thank you for saving my life."

She mewed amicably in response, her eyes revealing that she did not hold it against him. She leaned close to Sango, sniffing lightly, then began licking her mistress' cheek. The taijiya stirred, and Miroku leaned over her as well. This was the sight that greeted Sango as she came to—her two closest companions staring at her with eyes shining in unabashed concern. Her cheeks pinked lightly under such scrutiny, but she was still having difficulty wrapping her head around one simple fact.

"I-I'm alive." It wasn't a question, but there was no doubting the surprise in her voice.

"I would hope so," Miroku joked, the tension finally leaving him. "Because if you are dead, then I must be dead as well."

"What happened? I remember killing that bastard, but I thought for sure he stabbed me as well."

"He did," Miroku confirmed, his face somber once more. "But the wound was not too severe. You lost a lot of blood, but the sword missed your organs. We got lucky."

"Ugh…that must be why I feel so light headed," she replied, reaching up to massage a temple with her left hand. The monk made a strangled sound, and when Sango glanced at him he was looking away from her with an uneasy smirk adorning his lips. Gazing down at herself, Sango realized why. With an indignant gasp she drew the blanket up to her chin, finally becoming aware of her nakedness.

"Houshi-sama! Did you _undress_ me?" she demanded tersely, and Miroku felt a strong sense of foreboding wash over him. _It seems that I might get that thousand slaps or lumps after all…_

"…"

"Houshi-sama!"

"N-now, Sango! You were seriously wounded, and the healer was unconscious. How else was I supposed to take care of you? I promise I didn't take any liberties with my hands, or my eyes," he replied matter-of-factly, hoping it would be enough but stealing himself for her anger.

For several moments she stared at him, studying his pleading posture and the truth behind his gaze.

"Okay," she said quietly, lowering her eyes.

He blinked, not trusting his hearing. "Pardon me?"

"I said okay," she reiterated louder, meeting his eyes once more.

"Y-you're not mad?" he asked, tempted to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

But she only shrugged, hiding her embarrassment through attempted nonchalance. Embarrassment, but not anger. Perhaps she understood the reason why it had never occurred to him to ask a female villager to take care of her. She was his to take care of, and he was hers.

"Not really. Though I could hit you if it will make you feel better."

"No, that's quite alright."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, and Sango reached her hand outside the blanket to grasp his. Before he could enjoy her touch, however, there was one thing he needed to say.

"Sango, I apologize for interfering with your fight. But I just couldn't let you—"

"Don't worry about it."

Now he was sure he was dreaming. "But, I…your honor—"

Sango scoffed. "Forget about honor. I don't care about honor when I'm fighting a man who has none. Besides, we're a team, right?"

That simple statement and all its many implications pulled at the corners of Miroku's lips until he was practically beaming.

"That we are, Sango. That we are."

A/N- the inspiration for the end of the Sango/Katashi fight scene came from the endings to Samurai Champloo and Black Lagoon, two of my favorite anime.


	12. Purity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Fanfiction of the Week: Love Potion # Kyu, by SplendentGoddess

I recommended another story by SplendentGoddess in chapter 5, and I guess what I'm _really_ trying to say is that I recommend _all_ her stories.

Purity

Kagome sighed, eyes drooping as she leaned her head on her hand. _So…bored…_ The teacher was going on about something she probably should've been paying attention to, but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. Her mind was in the past, and she _wished_ her body was there as well. It had been a week since Daisuke had given her the bad news.

* * *

Daisuke stared into the murky blackness hovering at the bottom of the well for several long minutes. His finger worked on his chin, revealing that he was deep in thought. Eventually he reached into his shirt and pulled out a small bag with some kind of yellowish powder inside. He opened the bag and dropped the stuff into the well, watching as it started to glow halfway down and burst into flame a few feet from the bottom. Then he sighed deeply, and Kagome knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but I've never seen a seal so powerful. This is beyond me."

She was crushed, her spirit utterly deflated. All that work, all that nearly getting killed, all that _hope_. All of it was for naught; at least it seemed so in those few dismal moments. Then Kagome got a grip. This wasn't the end; she had originally been planning on waiting for Inuyasha to come for her, anyway. Still, to say she was disappointed would have been the understatement of the year. In large part because she had no idea of knowing when or even if Inuyasha would return. She had already decided that she did not want him to spend his life vainly searching for a way through the well. She expected him to try, for a significant amount of time. But if his efforts proved futile, as hers had, she hoped he would move on.

Still, there was hope. The day of surrender had not yet arrived; not so long had passed since they had last argued on that fateful day. And Inuyasha was nothing if not stubborn.

* * *

"Higurashi!"

Kagome jumped, the teacher's loud voice startling her back to the present.

"Y-yes, sensei?"

"Why don't you tell me what I just said?"

"Uh…"

The teacher sighed. "I swear, Higurashi, you have been in school more recently, but I often feel like you are not really here."

The man had a point, Kagome admitted reluctantly. She had been daydreaming a lot lately, wondering what her friends from the feudal era were doing and wishing she was with them.

"I'm sorry, sensei. I'll try harder to pay attention."

"I hope so, because we have a test next week."

Kagome groaned and put her head in her hands. School had never been such a drag.

* * *

The wind whipped across the rooftop of the tall building, deserted except for a lone figure. He was dressed in black clothing, highlighted with red slashes in a seemingly random pattern. His attire would remind any viewer of the samurai of long past, but this man was no samurai. Nor was he human, despite the fairly ordinary appearance produced by the thick ring around his right ring finger. His long dark hair was tied behind him, but otherwise shifted freely in the breeze. On his face he wore a telltale smirk, which slowly morphed into an ominous grin as a sinister chuckle vibrated in his throat. _There you are, you little bitch..._

There she was indeed, trudging up the shrine steps, a yellow backpack on her shoulders. He had begun his search, logically, by surveying the local shrines in Tokyo. It had taken him several days, but Hijigoku had finally located the miko who had ruined everything. His company, his place in youkai society, his hard work; all had gone up in smoke because of her. Only quick thinking had saved him from the same fate as his subordinate, as less than ten minutes after his departure no less than a hundred G.O.Y. operatives raided Muramai International. He had watched from a nearby building as his carefully laid plans fell to pieces.

Killing Kagome and slaughtering her family would not reverse the flow of time and rebuild his shattered empire, but it would soothe his wounded pride. And perhaps more importantly, it would satisfy his lust for vengeance. Then his much calmer mind could turn to the tasks which needed to be done. He would rebuild, become powerful again, make the youkai underworld his instrument. And when the time was right, he would reveal himself and alter the very fabric of this world.

Turning his back on his quarry, he settled down to wait for the cover of darkness. As much as he wanted to satiate his bloodlust now, it would not do to draw unwanted attention. He had waited decades for schemes and allies to come together before; he could wait a few more hours to kill a young girl. And then, as Higurashi Kagome witnessed the brutal massacre of everyone she held dear, she would finally learn the true cost of crossing the one known only as Hijigoku.

* * *

Kagome collapsed on the bed, her exhaustion more mental than physical. If she knew one thing, it was that school was getting old fast. And it wasn't just the tests, lectures, or mind-numbing boredom. Her friends were nice, but she sensed that they had grown apart from each other. How could it not be so? Her teacher was right; she was not really here. Her head, and more importantly her heart, just weren't in it.

She knew she needed to get up and do her homework, but it was far easier to simply lie there and allow her thoughts to drift. Memories materialized in her consciousness, recollections of happier times, dangerous adventures, sweet moments, and even bitter hurt. All of it she contemplated with fading cognizance, drowsily slipping into slumber before she realized it.

Her last thought before falling asleep was of how badly she wished to return home.

* * *

Kagome woke with a start. She wanted to be upset with herself for wasting valuable homework time, but couldn't bring herself to regret her few hours of peace. She smiled thinking back on her wonderful dreams. If only her damn homework was not still waiting on the desk.

She was considering whether or not to blow it off when an eerily familiar sensations sent a shiver down her spine. A malevolent youkai aura, seemingly powerful but some distance off, yet getting closer each passing moment.

Cursing the fact that her bow and arrows had been lost in the feudal era, she sprinted down the stairs. Perhaps there was a weapon in the storage shed she could use. By the time she emerged onto the shrine grounds, breathing heavily from physical exertion and fear, the aura was exponentially more intense. To normal humans, it was still a bright sunny day. But Kagome felt as though she were wearing a lead vest. Her anxiety was only increased by her recognition of the overwhelming youkai aura. She did not know how Hijigoku had found them, but he was not here to talk. He was here for blood.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she focused her senses. Hearing attuned to the softest movement, spiritual energy sensitized to detect the smallest change in her surroundings, she waited. The aura maintained its constant pressure, as if its owner was waiting for an opportunity. He had learned to his detriment how dangerous she could be even without a weapon, and was apparently unwilling to approach since she had sensed him coming. It was a deadly game of chicken, the only question being which combatant would break first.

"Kagome?"

In that split-second of distraction, everything changed. Kagome could not help but react to her mother's voice, concerned over her unexplained rush from the house. With the margin for error so low, even that tiny wavering of her concentration should have cost Kagome her life. But it appeared that her enemy had other plans.

The next time Kagome was aware of her surroundings, she found herself slumped against Goshinboku, a dull throbbing in her temple matched only by the swirling of her vision. Hijigoku had cornered her family against the side of the house. Jii-chan was putting up a brave front, flinging talisman after talisman, but the useless slips of paper were bursting into blame before they even touched the youkai's body. Hijigoku glanced over his shoulder and, upon seeing her more or less lucid, twisted his lips in a smile that set Kagome's insides to churning. Then he drew his sword.

She knew what was to come next. This sadist would not be content with merely killing her, the one who had wronged him. Instead he would slaughter her whole family before her eyes, and only when she had witnessed their deaths and drowned in guilt and misery would he mercifully end her life.

Kagome tried to rise, but dizziness overtook her and she slumped once again onto her backside. In a few seconds, the cobwebs would clear and she would be able to get up and run to protect her family. But in a few seconds, it would be far, far too late.

A profound feeling of helplessness enveloped her. Was there truly nothing she could do? Had she in her folly doomed her family to a horrible death? Tears pooling in the corners of her eyes, she stretched out her hands, desperately praying for something she could do even as the dreaded sword descended towards her grandfather's wide-eyed face.

A great explosion rocked the shrine grounds, a blinding flash of light temporarily obscuring all vision. But she could hear Hijigoku's agonized shriek, even as the youkai flew gracelessly through the air, barely managing to right himself and land on two feet some distance away. He sank into a crouch, acrid smoke rising from his back and blood dripping onto the ground below. Glancing back toward her family, Kagome saw the remnants of the barrier which had protected them dissolve. She did not question how such a thing had been possible—there would be time enough for that later, if they survived. She had always fought most fiercely, learned new abilities and found new strengths within herself, when those she loved were in peril. Her grandfather stared at his hands with a dumbfounded expression, but Kagome could still feel the vestiges of power emanating from her own fingertips. Hijigoku obviously reached the same conclusion.

He snarled, his wrath now too terrible for words. He checked the charred and blackened sword, running his fingers over it and testing its strength. Evidently he thought it was still up to the task, but he refrained from any further attacks, eyeing her carefully. Kagome was glad for that, but knew better than to hope for the battle to be over. The enemy was considering his next plan of attack, as she must also. Unfortunately her options were limited as long as she remained unarmed; she could not harm Hijigoku unless he came very close to her. She needed a weapon, but there was no way her enemy was going to allow her to waltz over to the shed and select one.

Perhaps there was something lying on the shrine grounds itself. Even a long stick she could charge with miko energy would be better than nothing. She glanced around quickly, always watching Hijigoku out of the corner of her eye. There was a flurry of motion, and by the time she turned fully back to face him something had already whizzed by her head within centimeters of her right ear. A throwing knife, she guessed, though she was not about to attempt to verify that hypothesis. Hijigoku appeared shocked that he had missed, a fortunate event that Kagome guessed was the result of the damage her barrier had done to his body. But it was the second time that a distraction had nearly cost her life. There would not be a third. She would finish Hijigoku with her bare hands, or die trying.

He came on suddenly, his sword trailing an angry torrent of flame. She raised her hands, questing for that same desperation within herself which had raised a barrier the first two times. The sword was repulsed less than half a meter from her head, orange and crimson blazing across the surface. With a bestial shout, Hijigoku raised the sword and struck again and again. Time after time, with his eyes turning an even deeper, more feral shade of red, all trace of reason and restraint vanishing completely. Each impact knocked the wind from her lungs, set her very bones to shudder. The fourth dropped her to a knee, the seventh to a low crouch with her backside resting on her heel. She heard a sharp sound, which was probably Hijigoku's sword cracking but could also have been one of her bones snapping like a twig. Between the roaring in her ears and the pain wracking her entire body with jarring blow after blow, there was no way to know for sure.

So she crouched there, curled practically into a ball, eyes tightly shut against the ferocity of the fiery conflagration blazing over the exterior of the barrier. Some of the heat started to bleed through, raising the temperature inside to sweltering and lightly burning her palms. But to lower her hands meant certain death, so she endured it. How many strikes had she survived so far? A dozen? A hundred? She had no idea; time was an irrelevant thing inside her self-made coffin. All she knew was that she had to persist for as long as possible, for such was the only way her family would escape. The possibility that they were even now running down the shrine steps toward the street—and witnesses—was the only reason she was still alive. Her situation was utterly hopeless; her barrier would shatter long before Hijigoku's sword did. In a handful more blows she would be spent, and this small eternity of torment would end. But not before she gave every last ounce of will to this cause, not before she had given those she loved the best possible chance to survive. If she did that, then she could go on to the afterlife in peace. There would of course be regrets, but at least the hanyou she loved would be proud of her.

"Kagome, catch!"

She somehow heard Souta's shout; it was so faint, as if he was a great distance away, but his words were clear and she knew the perceived distance was only a product of her miserable situation. The fact that he was still so close caused despair to well up inside her, but she pushed it down. His words carried great import, she could tell by his tone, and though her mind was foggy she moved almost instinctually to comply with his demand.

With a great effort she poured additional energy into the barrier. When the next strike came, she thought she caught a surprised grunt from Hijigoku. She hoped it would knock him back a step and buy her an extra moment or two, but she was not sure whether it would work or not. It was purely a leap of faith, in the figurative sense. In reality, it was more of an awkward lunge to the side. There, flying through the air with her brother watching anxiously in the background, were an old antique bow and a single weathered arrow. How she managed to overcome her usual clumsiness and catch both items, the bow in her left hand and the arrow in her right, she would never know. That she somehow managed to bring both to bear, draw and fire without even the slightest fumble was nothing short of a miracle. She could not make a full draw in her prone position, but at such close range it did not matter. The arrow tore through the center of Hijigoku's chest even as he brought down the sword for a final strike. A surge of purity stopped him dead, and Kagome caught one last glimpse of his wide, frightened eyes before he disintegrated in a flash defiant orange flame.

Kagome sat up gingerly, suppressing a grimace. Her entire body felt as though she had run a marathon, and then been used as a kendo practice dummy. She kept her eyes closed as she fought to catch her breath. But even so, she could not help but grin. It was over. Through skill and dumb luck, plus a little outside support, she had pulled out a most improbable victory. Inuyasha really would be proud.

She heard approaching footsteps but was unprepared when a small body suddenly slammed into her, nearly knocking her over. Souta's small arms wrapped around her neck and he sniffled into her shoulder. She reciprocated the gesture, absently wondering when the last time they had embraced like this had been. Big kids did not like to be seen hugging their older sisters. But it was easy to forget how young he was; she had been much older during her first life or death experience. The incident with the Noh mask was nothing compared to this. He pulled back after about half a minute, wiping his teary eyes on his sleeve.

"Are you okay, Nee-chan?" he asked.

"Fine, thanks to you. But you should have run away. All of you," she told him, looking to her mother and grandfather who were also still here. Her telepathic pleas had apparently not had any effect. But she understood; it would be difficult for anyone to flee when a loved one was in such peril, regardless of one's ability or inability to help. She supposed she couldn't be too upset with them.

Souta frowned at her words. "I'm not a coward," he replied testily. "But that guy was. Attacking you with a sword when you didn't even have a weapon. I thought, you know, that maybe you could use one. I couldn't think of another way to help, and I couldn't just watch you…you…"

Wishing to forestall further tears and alleviate the heavy atmosphere, Kagome decided a little playful teasing was in order. "Higurashi Souta," she declared dramatically, "the bravest kid in all of Tokyo. My Hero-kun!"

Souta crossed his arms over his chest and went into a full-on pout. But she also noticed the way his lips couldn't quite hold their downturn, or the pleased shine in his eyes. Secretly, the kid was loving this.

"Yeah, well…make sure you tell Inuyasha about it," he said quietly so only she would hear.

Kagome laughed, all of the tension finally leaving her body. It was so adorable—Souta had just survived a terrifying experience, yet his greatest concern was what his idol would say about it.

"You can tell him yourself," she told him. "Now, can you help me up? I'm not sure I can stand."

She could, but just barely, and only by leaning heavily on her right leg. Her left knee had been badly bruised and scraped when it had smashed into the pavement under Hijigoku's relentless assault. There were also burns on her hands, but they were no worse than sunburns. Overall, she felt incredibly lucky to be leaving the shrine grounds on her own two legs, rather than in an ambulance or a body bag. Souta helped support her as she made her way inside, and her mother had the first aid kit ready by the time she reached the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi was just taping the last side of the bandage into place when the doorbell rang. Everyone tensed, but Kagome stretched out her senses and relaxed immediately. It was just Daisuke. Her grandfather went to answer the door, more than a little suspicious at the strange timing of his friend's arrival. Kagome, however, was not surprised. Every youkai within a five kilometer radius had probably sensed the battle taking place, and Daisuke was nothing if not well-informed.

It took Daisuke a few minutes to make it to the kitchen; he was detained in the hallway as he finally came clean to her grandfather about his youkai heritage. That was not the only 'classified' information revealed; Daisuke told the whole Higurashi family about the task he had asked Kagome to perform, and how dangerous it was. Finally, he apologized profusely for not assigning a protective detail to Kagome and her immediate family upon learning of Hijigoku's escape. He had never expected the vengeful youkai to seek her out. He promised to assign one now, and to stay and guard them personally until it arrived. For this Kagome was grateful; even the effort of sensing him at the door had given her a headache. She was glad that she would not have to use any miko energy again until she recovered. In light of this, and the fact that she was still just happy to be alive, she decided to let Daisuke off the hook and not ream him out in front of her family. She had a feeling that her mother was conjuring up a few choice words, but she excused herself to take a bath so she never heard them. Her knee felt a little better, so she waved off any offers of assistance and made it up the stairs without too much trouble. But it wasn't until she sank into the water that she realized how battered she truly was. Every ache and pain in her body sprang to life at once, then was slowly ebbed away by the soothing warmth of the water.

After a delicious dinner and a short conversation with Miu, who had volunteered to be part of their protective detail this evening, Kagome went straight to bed without setting her alarm. School tomorrow was definitely _not_ happening.

A/N – This chapter was a lot of work. I completely rewrote the battle scene and took out some needless clutter. A much better chapter now, I feel.


	13. Calm

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Fanfiction of the Week: A New Game, by BlackMamba07.

BlackMamba07 says this story is "fluffier than the easter bunny." It's not quite that fluffy, but don't expect an angst-fest either. Has kept me very entertained the three or four times I've read it.

Calm

It was late afternoon by the time Inuyasha reached his riverside campsite of two nights prior. His wounds had healed significantly during the day, but he decided to stop for the night because they were still hindering him. That, and another meal of roasted fish sounded divine. He caught and cooked his dinner with customary efficiency, and leapt up into a nearby tree just in time to watch the sun sink below the horizon. The vision brought old memories to the surface; before he met Kikyou, he had spent many an evening observing the sunset. Back then, nature had seemed like his closest companion. The trees provided comfort, a place to rest his head. The forest critters of course provided food. He had spent his adolescence simply surviving, scraping by on his own luck and skill. Looking back on it now, he probably had more in common with predatory animals at that time than with humans.

That had all changed when he met Kikyou, the lonely priestess guarding the one thing he desired more than any other. He intended to take the Shikon no Tama by force, but his human heart would not allow him to harm her, just as it prevented her from harming him. So they had become companions, and slowly, Inuyasha readjusted to life among humans. And eventually, he came to realize that the Shikon no Tama was not what he desired, after all. More than anything else, he longed for companionship, and in his most optimistic moments he even dared to hope for more. For a brief time it appeared that his dreams would be realized, and he would have done anything to make it happen, even if it meant giving up a part of himself. Then it had all come crashing down, and the fragility of his relationship with Kikyou was exposed for all the world to see.

For fifty years he lay dormant, but for him it might as well have been the blink of an eye. News of Kikyou's death had shocked him, and so had the appearance of her clumsy reincarnation. After he first woke, he had spent nearly every quiet moment brooding on his lost love and how it had all gone so horribly wrong. Fortunately, Kagome's presence did not allow for many such moments. Almost immediately she had started attracting danger at a ridiculous rate, and between rescuing her and hunting jewel shards he had little time to think about Kikyou. He and Kagome had become fast friends, even if he was too blind and stubborn to see it at first. She had saved him from his dark past and forced him to help people, the same humans who had spurned him as a child. It was truly baffling how she brought out the best in him, in everyone, and he had difficulty imagining a world without her.

And yet, he was now living in that very world. He reached into his haori, fingering the small box of herbs that would hopefully lead to the reopening of the well, and Kagome's return. He smiled at the thought. He had been unable to let her go after Kikyou's resurrection, and had inwardly rejoiced when she returned and promised to stay by his side. And now that he no longer intended to join Kikyou in hell, he saw even less of a reason to release Kagome from her promise. He _needed_ her by his side; her absence was demonstrating that clearly enough. And as odd as it was for him to acknowledge needing anyone, he had no problem admitting just that in Kagome's case. Slowly, the rhythmic chirping of the crickets and the gentle rocking of the tree in the wind lulled him to the point of slumber, his eyes drooping irresistibly. Idly he wondered if Kagome missed him as much as he missed her.

* * *

Inuyasha woke before dawn and leapt down from his perch. He yawned and stretched, and was pleasantly surprised when he felt only a small twinge from the wound in his torso. He sprinted around the forest for a moment, testing his strength, before smirking excitedly. He took off at a run, relishing in the feeling of the wind whipping through his hair. All through the day he ran, stopping only once to refresh himself at a convenient stream. And just as the sun was dipping below the horizon, Shinobu's mountain came into sight. He arrived just after dark to find Shippou and Kasumi eating together at the cave entrance.

"Inuyasha, you're back! Did you get all the herbs, or did you screw it up?"

He snorted. "Of course I got 'em, runt. Don't assume I always fuck everything…up?"

Inuyasha suddenly found himself staring at a near-perfect replica of himself. The illusion was visually stunning, and the runt spun around, revealing that he had even managed to hide that kitsune tail of his. Hell, even the scent matched his own to a degree that a lesser nose wouldn't notice the difference. And when the kit spoke, it sounded like his voice as well, though what Shippou actually said left Inuyasha significantly less impressed.

"That smart, handsome young fox Shippou-sama only thinks I screw everything up because I _do_! I screwed up being nice to Kagome, I screwed up not going to see Kikyou _every time_ she calls, and I screwed up telling Kagome how I fee—"

_BONK!_

An annoyed but satisfied Inuyasha stormed past into the cave, leaving Shippou lying on the ground in his kitsune form, a rather large lump on his head. His eyes swirled dizzily, and Kasumi was hard-pressed to contain her giggle.

"You know," she admonished, "you probably shouldn't antagonize him."

"Totally…worth it."

* * *

The next morning they set out, Shippou guiding Shinobu and Kasumi toward Kaede's village. Of course, they weren't actually walking; Shinobu whistled and a large, russet-colored horse youkai came galloping up out of the valley. Inuyasha dashed off to retrieve Sango and Miroku from the human village he had told them to wait at, promising to catch up later. He warned the kit on pain of…_pain_ not to get lost. But Shippou was adamant that he knew the way back, and Inuyasha decided to give the kid a chance. He had a feeling Shinobu was more than capable of handling any trouble they should run into, despite her wizened appearance.

When he arrived at the village he received a familiar reaction, as cries of "Youkai!" filled the air. Usually people would just watch him warily and whisper behind his back, so he was surprised when he found himself surrounded by a crowd of angry men wielding swords. _These men are just farmers…how did they get those swords?_ Something didn't add up, but Inuyasha could detect the scents of his friends, so he stood his ground. Sure enough, Miroku pushed through the crowd, and relaxed his fighting stance upon seeing who the youkai actually was. Turning to the villagers, he held up his hands to quiet their shouts, and to Inuyasha's amazement they actually became silent almost immediately. _Okay, now I _know_ something's up._

"Good people, this particular youkai is a friend of mine. I assure you he means you no harm." Then he beckoned Inuyasha to follow and the crowd parted to allow them to pass. He still felt eyes boring into the back of his head, but he didn't let it bother him.

"What the hell is going on, bouzu?" Inuyasha whispered, somewhat exasperated. "Can't I leave you two alone for a few days without you getting into trouble?"

Miroku could only smile sheepishly. "The trouble found us this time, I assure you."

"Keh."

"I wish you had shown up a day earlier. We could have used your help, though we managed on our own."

By this time the two men had reached a small hut on the other side of the village, one that smelled suspiciously like Sango's blood. When they entered, Inuyasha found the taijiya lying on a futon in the center of the room and covered by blankets, Kirara squatting by her ear. She opened her eyes and nodded her head in greeting.

"Hey, Inuyasha. How did your quest go?"

The hanyou shrugged. "Fine. I've got Shippou leading Shinobu—the youkai we were trying to meet—back to the babaa's village. What happened to you? You look like hell." Her face was pale from blood loss, and her hair was frizzy and disheveled.

"Have a seat, Inuyasha," Miroku interjected before Sango could reply, "and I'll tell you what transpired while you were gone."

For the next few hours the three companions shared their stories. The two humans found Inuyasha unusually talkative—for him, of course—but chalked it up to the fact that everything seemed to be going right for a change. They decided that Miroku and Sango would remain behind and return to Kaede's village when Sango was healthy. Inuyasha departed to catch up with Shippou, promising that Kagome would be waiting for them when they returned. He rejoined the kitsune's group well before nightfall, and was pleased to find that Shippou was heading the right way. They arrived at their destination just before dusk the following evening, having been able to move at the horse youkai's walking pace.

Shinobu dismounted and ambled up to the well without needing to be prompted. The jyaki emanating from the structure permeated the clearing, as did Naraku's revolting scent. The old youkai peered down into the abyss and contemplated silently for several moments. Then she climbed onto the lip of the well and drew a foul-smelling herb from a container produced from her robe. She held the leaf up and closed her eyes, muttering an incantation in an ancient, forgotten tongue. Her voice slowly built in power and intensity until finally she yelled the last words and flung her arm downward. The leaf glowed with a fierce blue light as it descended, the resulting explosion lighting up the darkening sky. Then the radiance faded, and the jyaki returned, as strong as ever.

Shinobu's face reflected a mixture of sadness and disbelief. "That was my most powerful spell," she said quietly, "breaking this seal is not within my power. I am sorry, Inuyasha."

The hanyou's heart plummeted, his hopes shattering as the strength left his legs. He slumped back against the well for support, closing his eyes as he attempted to hold back unbidden tears.

"Who cast this spell, Inuyasha?" Shinobu's question allowed him to turn away from his depressing thoughts.

"Naraku. He used the tainted Shikon no Tama."

"Hm, I have heard rumor of this Naraku. If half of what I have heard is true, he is truly a vile creature. I cannot break Naraku's seal, but if it was created with the power of the tainted Shikon no Tama, then it stands to reason that the pure Shikon no Tama would be able to remove it."

Inuyasha felt hope kindle within him once more; his momentary despair seemed so foolish now, but he had been unable to help it. For a brief moment he knew he would never see Kagome again, and it had nearly been enough to break his spirit. Since when had he been so fragile?

"In the meantime," Shinobu continued, "is there anything else I can do to repay my debt to you?"

Inuyasha thought about it, then shook his head. "Nothin' else I really need, unless you can tell where that bastard Naraku is."

The old youkai smiled, surprising Inuyasha with her reply. "Actually, I may be able to do that."

"W-what?"

"I am friend to many youkai. Most come to me when they are sick, or in need of skill in the magic arts. I will ask anyone who comes to visit me if they have information concerning Naraku."

"T-thank you," Inuyasha stuttered. Shinobu produced a small, black container from her robe and used it to gather a sample of Naraku's miasma.

"Well, I shall now take my leave. Hopefully you will hear from me soon. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me. Come along, Kasumi. Kasumi?"

Inuyasha followed Shinobu's eyes to find her daughter gazing longingly at the nearby village.

"Actually, Okaa-san…I was hoping to stay for a little while. I have never been in a place where humans and youkai co-exist."

Shinobu looked like she wanted to refuse, but like any good mother she considered the needs of her child before her own. The company of others would be good for her.

"Is it true, Inuyasha?" she asked. "Do humans and youkai co-exist here?"

He shrugged. "More or less. They seem to like the runt well enough. Kasumi won't have any problems." _Hell, she may even draw some interest from the young single men._ He was glad he kept that thought to himself, however, what with Shinobu gazing at him with that falsely pleasant smile.

"Oh, I feel so much better now that you've guaranteed my daughter's happiness and safety. I leave her under your care."

Again, Inuyasha wisely kept his mouth shut. He hadn't agreed to that, but he knew an ultimatum when he heard one. And he really didn't want to find out what Shinobu would do if any harm came to her only daughter.

* * *

Sango strolled aimlessly in the shade of the trees, lost in thought. She and Miroku had returned to Kaede's village a couple days ago only to hear the bad news. There was still hope that they would be reunited with Kagome, but it now appeared they would have to defeat Naraku first. Not an encouraging prospect, considering they hadn't been able to slay him with Kagome's aid. But she had faith that they would find a way.

The sound of girlish laughter drew Sango's attention to the nearby village, and she smiled at the sight that greeted her. Kasumi was chatting amicably with a group of village women, appearing as though she had lived here her entire life. She was even cradling a newborn infant in her arms, giving the young mother a much-needed break. _ I don't know how she made such a good impression, but I'm happy for her._ Yes, it was nice to see Kasumi enjoying life; from what Inuyasha had said, her past was even more tragic than Sango's own. But aside from occasionally wondering how her brother was doing, the taijiya hadn't spent much time pondering the past lately. Instead, her attention had been focused on the future, and how a certain amorous houshi fit into it. One part of her told her that the new Miroku was here to stay, and that his days of flirting with other women were over. Another part of her said she was a fool, and this part had many memories to support its opinion. Worst of all were the sour emotions these memories conjured up. The mental battle had been raging inside Sango's mind for days, and she honestly had no idea how to feel. In the end, she supposed it was out of her hands—everything came down to Miroku.

"Houshi-sama, please do me next!"

The feminine voice had Sango's head snapping around toward its source, and she quickly ducked behind a nearby hut. There was Miroku, standing with his back to her among a few young village women, giving palm readings. Sango felt her heart lodge in her throat; she remembered all too well the particular question the monk usually asked when performing this type of service. But she was drawn in like a moth to a flame; she simply could not run away until she had heard the words from his lips, not after the closeness they had shared. And so she waited with bated breath.

"Ahh…I see," the monk announced as he studied the girl's palm. "You will marry a good man, and will be blessed with two…three, or perhaps even more healthy children."

Sango's breath hitched as she awaited the dreaded query, the verbal knife that would split her nervous heart in twain. To her utter amazement, it never came. Instead, the monk merely released the young woman's hand and inquired who was next. He did another two or three readings, never once even insinuating any sort of lecherous intent. Sango watched him the entire time, leaning on a conveniently-place fencepost, utterly dumbfounded. Finally the last maiden had satisfied her curiosity, and Miroku stretched languidly before turning to begin the trek back to Kaede's hut. He froze when he spied Sango, his eyes revealing that he had been genuinely unaware of her presence.

"Sango! H-how long have you been there?" he asked nervously.

The slayer didn't respond with words, but her small smile let him know that she wasn't angry with him. His relief spawned courage, and he ambled up to her, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

"My lady, would you permit me to read your palm?"

Sango hesitated for a moment; never in a million years would she have assented to that request even just a couple weeks ago. But things had certainly changed, she hoped for the better. She presented the requested appendage for inspection.

"Hm, this is a very good palm," he said, stroking it lightly, causing Sango to flush lightly as goose bumps formed along her arm. "You have been a warrior your entire life, but soon you will become a mother as well. Many children will brighten your days. Tell me, my lady, would you consider bearing my children?"

There was that line she had been dreading, but it obviously didn't bother her now.

"Perhaps," she replied shyly, calling upon some of her warrior's composure to play this cool. A task made more difficult by his continued loving caresses upon her palm.

"Perhaps?" the monk repeated playfully. "I do believe you already agreed to that proposition."

The taijiya frowned as if deep in thought. "Did I? I can't seem to recall…"

Sango tried to keep a straight face, she really did. But the utterly horrified look on Miroku's face was too much, and soon she gave up. Miroku chuckled along with her, more in relief than anything else, then suddenly became serious.

"Sango, I've been meaning to ask you something…I was going to wait until after we defeated Naraku, but in light of recent events, I don't think I can wait any longer."

Sango's eyes widened in alarm. She hoped she was misreading him. He wasn't about to ask her _that_, was he?

"Sango," he said, staring into her eyes. "I know I asked you to live with me after Naraku's demise. I never told you what living together meant to me. At the time, I probably wasn't entirely sure what I wanted. But I do now. When my curse is removed, will you become my wife?"

Sango swore inwardly; that was precisely the question she had feared. It wasn't because she didn't want to marry Miroku; nothing could be further from the truth. She had dreamed of this moment many times, and she would always say 'yes!' and leap into his arms. But this was no dream. This was reality, and she had no answer to give. Her great inner battle had not been decided yet; she had seen Miroku be unfaithful too many times in the past for her to let go of her reservations so easily.

"Sango?" the monk inquired, his tone practically begging for an answer.

"I don't know," she whispered quietly, flinching at the look of despair that flashed across his visage.

"I-I see," he replied, turning his face away as he undoubtedly came to the wrong conclusion.

"No!" Sango cried, gripping his hands and holding them against her chest, forcing him to look at her. "H-houshi-sama …I just need time," she pleaded, eyes imploring him to understand. To her unending relief some of the brightness returned to the monk's eyes, and he actually managed to force a grin.

"Very well, my dear Sango. When you are ready, I shall ask again."

With that, he kissed her on the cheek and strode past her toward Kaede's hut. After a moment, Sango released the breath she had been holding, and felt her anger mount. Anger at Miroku for putting her in this position with his past indiscretions, and anger at herself for not being able to look past them. Would this rejection cause him to revert back to old ways? Would her fear of him womanizing only turn out to be some sort of sick self-fulfilling prophecy? She needed some physical exertion to take her mind off this mess. For the next few hours she trained relentlessly with hiraikotsu and her katana. She knew she went overboard, especially at the very end, but the pain and soreness of her muscles were refreshing compared to her aching heart.

Afterwards, as she sat against a tree with her knees pulled up to her chest, Inuyasha ambled up to her.

"Keh, heard you shouting and thought there might have been a youkai. You pissed or something?"

Sango glanced at him, taking in his nonchalant posture. Yet she could tell he genuinely cared, and she remembered his words from the beginning of their journey to Shinobu's mountain. This whole experience had changed Inuyasha as well, definitely for the better. Probably for the first time, she felt comfortable opening up to him. Perhaps it would be nice to share her grief.

"Houshi-sama asked me to marry him today."

Inuyasha did not seem nearly as surprised as she expected. "And?"

"And I said I would think about it."

"Keh. No wonder he was all mopey."

Sango grimaced at that, but remained silent. It was to be expected, she supposed. She thought she had convinced him that she truly only needed some time, but she couldn't blame him for being depressed.

"So why'd you say no?"

"I didn't say no!" she told him firmly, some of her self-loathing leaking into her tone. But Inuyasha was unfazed.

"Keh! You think a simpleton like him can handle a complicated answer like that? It's a yes or no question, and trust me, he heard no."

While Sango found it absolutely mindboggling that Inuyasha could call anyone else a simpleton, she did wonder if his point was correct. But Inuyasha didn't allow her to lapse too deeply into thought.

"So why'd you say no?" he repeated.

"I didn't—ugh, never mind!" she growled, more than a little annoyed with the persistent hanyou. At this moment she preferred the surly, unsociable Inuyasha to this supportive, 'good friend' version. But despite her foul mood, the words came unbidden to her lips.

"Houshi-sama has been acting different lately. He—"

"What, did he lose feeling in his right hand or something? Has he finally stopped groping or propositioning every female in sight?"

"Actually yes," she told him with a real feeling of warmth. It took her a moment to identify the emotion as pride. She was proud of Miroku for changing his behavior, even for a short time. And she was extremely gratified that he had done so for her.

"So what's holding you back?"

Inuyasha had posed the obvious question, one she hesitated to answer. She was afraid of what the hanyou would say. If he told her that Miroku's good behavior was only temporary, then she would be crushed. But she wanted the truth, and she knew Inuyasha would give it to her. Even if the truth was something she didn't want to hear.

"I-I don't know if he's really changed or not…"

Inuyasha pondered that a moment. "Well, what do you think?" he asked her seriously.

"What?" she replied, utterly shocked by his response. Of all the answers he could have given, she had never expected him to simply turn her question back on her. But evidently he had a good reason.

"It does no good asking me, Sango. Ask yourself. Do you think he's really changed? You're the only one who would know. Once you figure out what you believe…well, you'll know what answer to give."

It was almost ironic, really. Inuyasha's chosen method of helping her was to ask her the same question she had been trying to avoid all this time. How did she feel? What did she believe? And as she finally took some time to search her deepest feelings, she found that the answer was obvious. Yes, she was petrified of the consequences of being wrong. But life was about taking risks, and if she never took that risk she would regret if for the rest of her days. She knew now that her only chance at happiness was to place her faith in the man she loved. And if her gut instincts were right, it would be the best decision she would ever make.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she said sincerely, rising to her feet. Then she set off purposefully back toward the village.

The hanyou watched her go with a grin. What did he believe? He believed that everything would turn out all right with those two. And as for Kagome's safe return? Well, anything was possible.

* * *

Sango found Miroku inside Kaede's hut, sitting against the wall, apparently asleep. But his eyes flashed open when he sensed her, and for a brief moment they reflected deep anxiety before his mask slipped back into place.

"Good evening, Sango. There's some stew over by the fire if you're hungry."

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry," she replied courteously. An uncomfortable silence settled over the pair as neither knew what to say next. At least it seemed uncomfortable to Sango, whose nervousness was building by the second.

"Houshi-sama? Can I talk to you?"

At his brief nod, she stood and led him out of the hut. His footsteps on the grass behind her echoed loudly in her ears, and she could feel his eyes on her. His confusion was almost palpable, but when she spun suddenly and met his gaze, the hope and love she saw reflected there gave her all the courage she needed.

"Houshi-sama, I did some thinking, and…" The world seemed to still in the seemingly interminable silence, neither person daring to breath at this point. "A-ask me again."

It took Miroku a moment to catch on to the meaning behind her words, but when he did a huge grin plastered itself across his face. Gripping her hands in his own, he said the words Sango had waited so long to hear…again.

"Sango, will you be my wife?"

"Yes!"

This time, Sango's dreams became reality as she leapt into his arms, enfolding him in a bone-crushing embrace. They both drew back at the same time, and stared into each other's eyes, four orbs shining with raw emotion. Then Miroku lowered his lips to hers, drawing her into a chaste kiss. Growing bolder with their new promise to each other, he slipped his tongue forward, beckoning her lips to allow him entrance. She acquiesced, shyly entangling her own moist appendage with his. Distantly she noticed the ground being placed gently at her back, but this information could not force its way into her muddled mind. Nor was she fazed by the hand at her hip, the one that slowly worked its way around to gently cup her backside. She did, however, jerk back in alarm as she felt something hard press against her outer thigh. Miroku broke the kiss and withdrew, breathing heavily.

Sango took several deep breaths of her own as she fought to regain her composure. She may be almost completely inexperienced with sex, but she knew what _that_ was. Miroku was staring at her warily as if expecting her to be angry, but she was not upset at all. Logically, given what they had been doing—something in which she was an active participant—she could not blame him for becoming aroused. She herself wasn't breathing heavily solely because of lack of air. Emotionally, she was on a whole new high. For the first time, being groped by Miroku hadn't made her feel dirty. To the contrary, his caresses had felt so right that she had nearly lost herself in them. She was glad they had stopped before going any further, if only because they didn't need any added complications now. Miroku seemed to understand that, though he was being a little foolish concerning his physical state.

"I, uh, I'm sorry, Sango. I—"

"Don't be," she told him. "I'm not mad."

"Thank Kami," the monk replied as he flopped back onto the grass. Unfortunately, it seemed he had temporarily forgotten about his _problem_, which was currently pitching a noticeable tent in his robes. Sango gazed pointedly in the other direction, posing her next question before she really thought about it.

"Does it hurt?" she inquired, blushing crimson as soon as the words had passed her lips. She hoped he would not say something perverted, like 'yes, but you can make it feel better.' She didn't necessarily buy everything her friend Kagome said about 'atmosphere,' but that would completely ruin whatever atmosphere there was.

But Miroku only chuckled lightly. "No, my dear Sango, I can assure you it's not pain I'm feeling right now."

The slayer ducked her head, flushing even deeper. His response was still perverted, but in a way that was entirely Miroku. And the 'atmosphere' was still firmly intact, despite her embarrassment. When Miroku gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to lay beside him on the grass, she did not resist. Pillowing her head on his shoulder, she relaxed completely against him. No more words were spoken, as the pair watched the gorgeous sunset together. Tomorrow was a new day.


	14. Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Fanfiction of the Week: To Bind a Soul, by fire-goddess6

This was one of the first stories I read, and it really got me into reading fanfiction.

Storm

Inuyasha gazed down from his perch, watching over his sleeping companions. Leaping down, he piled some more wood on the fire to keep the night's chill at bay. After all, the humans would be no good to him if they were too stiff to walk in the morning. After an extended break, the Inu-gang was finally on the road again. They had spent nearly two weeks in Kaede's village, waiting for word from Shinobu, but eventually impatience won out. The boredom had nearly driven Inuyasha insane, so he determined to head out with or without his friends. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara all gave in and joined him, Kasumi choosing to stay behind. The inhabitants were quickly discovering that her mother had taught her exceptional healing skills, rivaling Kaede's even. But for Inuyasha, seeing the happiness of others only reminded him of his own misery. Worse was how close the monk and taijiya had been getting. Oh, they didn't do anything in his presence, but he couldn't miss the way their scents seemed to intertwine, or how they would occasionally return with swollen lips and glazed eyes. It had taken him several days to realize why their new level of intimacy bothered him so much—he was jealous, plain and simple. But why? He certainly didn't like Sango that way, and he no longer wanted that kind of relationship with Kikyou. But then again maybe it wasn't really jealousy; maybe he was just pissy because his shard-detector wasn't there to do her job. Yes, that was a logical excuse. Too bad he didn't really believe it.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. This was exactly why they were traveling. Sitting around waiting for good news left far too much time for contemplation. Yes, he knew he needed Kagome by his side, and he knew she was his best friend, but anything else was…well, it was a hell of a lot easier _not_ to think about it. Was he running from his problems? Sure. But right now he just wanted to get her back without complicating things. He definitely didn't want to spend another moonless night without her. The memory caused him to shudder; the loneliness he felt on that night had been overwhelming, to a degree he hadn't experienced since immediately after his mother's death. He was eternally grateful for Kirara's company, and had sat awake stroking her back into the wee hours of the morning. She spent a lot more time with him after that, especially when her mistress was otherwise occupied. Inuyasha's nose told him the monk and taijiya hadn't been intimate yet. It seemed the monk was at least smart enough not to risk knocking Sango up before their quest was over. But now Inuyasha knew he needed to make noise when returning to camp from gathering wood or food, especially if Shippou had not remained in camp to 'chaperone' the adults. He had learned that the hard way that first time…

He was happy for them though, and Kagome would be thrilled. Thinking of the miko made him feel frustrated and jealous all over again, however, and he wondered if he would ever get any relief from his overactive mind.

* * *

Several days later the status quo remained unchanged, until a particular scent drifted to Inuyasha's nose on the breeze, stopping him in his tracks.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked anxiously.

"It's really faint…but there's no doubt! That's Naraku's scent!" Inuyasha took off following the trail, and the rest of the gang hopped on Kirara and flew after him. They traveled quickly for several minutes before Shippou noticed something above them.

"Hey everyone, look!" he exclaimed, pointing to the sky. There was Kagura, soaring leisurely away from them on her feather, and it quickly became apparent that it was her scent Inuyasha had picked up. The wind sorceress glanced behind her, locking eyes with the hanyou, then turned and continued at her unhurried pace. _She's allowing us to follow her?_

"Do you think it's a trap?" Miroku asked, his thoughts flowing along the same lines.

"I don't know, Houshi-sama," Sango interjected. "We've seen Kagura's willingness to betray Naraku before."

"It doesn't matter," Inuyasha declared. "Even if it is a trap, we can't miss a chance to get close to Naraku. If he's here, we have to meet him and kill him. It's the only way."

No one commented on Inuyasha's words, though all knew that he was referring to the 'only way' to be reunited with Kagome, above all else. If they were surprised at his honesty, they didn't show it. Instead, everyone nodded in response, their eyes hardening with determination. One way or another, today would mark the end of their quest.

Kagura led them into a lush forest, so thick that Inuyasha had to periodically leap above the canopy to make sure they were still on her tail. After a while, however, that was no longer necessary, as Naraku's scent began to filter through the trees. They were getting close.

Suddenly the vegetation ended, and they skidded to a halt at one end of a large clearing. On the other side stood Naraku, holding the black mass of the nearly complete Shikon no Tama in one hand. With his other he took two pink shards from Kagura's grasp, and clenched his fist around them. When he opened his hand they were dark as night, and he combined them with the larger piece as sparks of evil energy emanated from the joining.

"Ah, the Shikon no Tama," he declared. "Just one more shard and it will be complete." Then turning his attention to the new arrivals, he continued. "Kukuku, Inuyasha and his human pets. I'm glad you are here to witness the rebirth of the Shikon no Tama. How ever did you find me, I wonder? It seems my disloyal incarnation did not even attempt to conceal her treachery this time."

The Inu-gang watched transfixed as Naraku held out his palm, and in it appeared a still beating heart. He squeezed, and Kagura's hand flew to her chest as she sank to her knees with a choked cry.

"Kagura, you have been a thorn in my side for far too long," he told her coldly. "Now die, the meaningless death of a slave."

The strike came without warning, as a silver blade sliced through Naraku's wrist, dropping the pulsing heart to the dirt. A black and gold blur rushed past, snatching the organ and retreating toward the center of the clearing. Kagura came back to herself, and sent waves of wind blades and tornadoes rushing toward her former master. Then she joined her savior, and the figure handed her the heart. It disappeared inside her chest almost immediately, and a look of unsurpassed wonder crossed her face.

"My heart…it's beating. T-Thank you, Kohaku."

"Kohaku!" Sango called as she darted towards him, but the boy was already in motion, leaping away from her.

"No, Aneue! Stay away from me!"

Sango halted, staring at her brother with an unreadable expression. Kohaku stared right back, his eyes holding so many conflicting emotions it was a wonder he could think straight.

"Kukuku…"

Naraku's laughter drew their attention back to the other side of the clearing, where the rapidly clearing smoke revealed the dark hanyou standing intact, protected by his barrier. "I see, Kohaku, just how long have you had your memories back? You actually managed to catch me unawares. But you wasted your chance by saving Kagura. You and your precious 'Aneue' seem to have a soft spot for the weak. It is only fitting that she witness your death!"

Dozens of tentacles sprang forth from the barrier, heading toward the young taijiya. The Inu-gang and Kagura leapt into action simultaneously. They severed the writhing appendages in droves, but Naraku's supply was inexhaustible. In the end, one of them managed to sneak by their spirited defense. Kohaku's cry of agony had all eyes turning in his direction, just in time to see the shard of the Shikon no Tama torn from his back.

"Kohaku!" Sango screamed as if her very soul was wracked with indescribable pain. She ran to her brother's side, cradling him in her arms. Her tears were temporarily stilled when he opened his eyes and regarded her calmly.

"Aneue?" he rasped, coughing up blood.

"Yes, Kohaku, I'm here," she replied, forcing herself to smile despite the despair that gripped her.

Kohaku could not muster a smile in response. "Aneue, I'm sorry…for killing everyone…for hurting you."

"Shh, there's nothing to apologize for. You were being controlled," she said, stroking his cheek.

His eyes widened. "You forgive me?"

"Of course I do. You're my only brother, and I love you."

Kohaku closed his eyes, assuming a peaceful expression. "I'm glad. If you can forgive me…perhaps I can face father again…"

Sango choked back her tears. How desperately she wanted to tell Kohaku he would be fine, that tomorrow they would wake up and start a new life. But that wasn't going to happen; she had seen enough death to know that her brother was at its door.

"Don't talk like that. Father would be proud of you."

"You really…think so?" he pondered, his last breath leaving him.

Then he was gone, and Sango laid her head on his chest, weeping bitterly. Friends and enemies watched silently, their emotions ranging from sympathy to glee. Miroku felt something stirring inside him, an unparalleled rage that boiled his blood. Without hesitation he stepped forward and unleashed the full might of Kazaana upon the monster who dared cause his intended bride so much pain. Smirking, Naraku released an entire hive of Saimyoushou into the air, which immediately began to get sucked into the wind tunnel. His amusement wavered only slightly as the monk kept the Kazaana open regardless, pulling him inexorably closer, centimeter by centimeter. _Pitiful, houshi. Your body will give out long before you ever suck me in_.

Inuyasha, however, refused to stand by and allow that to happen. Grabbing the monk's wrist, he forcefully closed the fingers of his hand and rewrapped the prayer beads around it. Miroku collapsed to a knee, dizzy with the poison he had already consumed, and glared up at the hanyou angrily.

"Why, Inuyasha?!"

"You're a real baka, you know that? You don't have to fuckin' kill yourself, not while I'm here! Sango needs you. Are you just gonna leave her alone?"

Realization dawned in the monk's eyes, and he turned to regard his beloved. She returned his gaze, her tears making his heart clench painfully. Understanding passed between them, and he cursed his own stupidity. Inuyasha was right; he couldn't desert his place by Sango's side, not while there was still a chance for a life together.

"You just sit there, bouzu," Inuyasha ordered sternly. "Leave Naraku to me."

"You should have let him die, Inuyasha," Naraku taunted. "Then he would not have had to witness this."

Inuyasha dodged the tentacles set on punching through his torso. He immediately sensed that the attack had been a feint, however, and sure enough as he turned he spied several more tentacles racing toward Sango. Hindered as she was by her kneeling position and slowed by lingering grief, not to mention already sluggish human reflexes, there was no way Sango would be able to avoid the attack.

A pink light flashed through the clearing, obliterating the tentacles and turning everyone's attention to the edge of the forest behind them. Inuyasha already knew who he would see, and sure enough Kikyou stepped coolly out of the woods a moment later. Naraku laughed wickedly, the sound causing ice to settle in the pit of Inuyasha's stomach. His instincts were filling him with a sense of dread, though he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

"Ahh, Kikyou. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he quipped, repeating his words from not so long ago.

"I am here to correct past mistakes. You will not live to see the sunset, Naraku."

Inuyasha studied Kikyou; to the undiscerning eye she seemed her usual composed, unruffled self. But he detected something else in her eyes, her expression, her voice. It was a sense of urgency, a desperation he had never seen in her before. His feeling of dread intensified.

"Oh? And just how did you know I was here?" Naraku prodded, relishing in Kikyou's discomfort.

"I knew you would be here; you never miss an opportunity to taunt me." She drew another arrow from her quiver and fired, but the shot ricocheted harmlessly off the barrier.

"You no longer hold the power to harm me, Kikyou. I, on the other hand… I ask you again, how did you know I would be here?"

The dead miko's mask cracked slightly at this, allowing anger and frustration to bubble to the surface. But Naraku was relentless.

"Perhaps this place has some meaning for us… Ah, yes, I remember now! This was where we met to discuss getting rid of your reincarnation."

Inuyasha gasped, suddenly finding it impossible to breathe as he turned his gaze on his former love.

"Yes, Kikyou," Naraku continued mercilessly, "tell Inuyasha how you came to me with a plan to banish Kagome from this world. Tell him how you led me to the portal, how you stole the shards of the Shikon no Tama in Kagome's possession and handed them to me. And tell him how you let me seal the well when you were finished. Tell him!"

Throughout this tirade Inuyasha watched Kikyou, as her fury slowly shifted to remorse. She made eye contact with him for a split second, then lowered her gaze in shame. Inuyasha didn't want to believe the words coming from that filthy bastard's mouth, but Kikyou's body language was proving them true. And suddenly it all made sense; how Naraku knew about the well, how he took Kagome's jewel shards without killing her, Kikyou's attempt to take him to hell. It all made sense, a perverse sort of logic that threatened to make him physically ill.

"Like I said, I am here to correct past mistakes," Kikyou replied neutrally, once again concealing her emotions. But Naraku was not yet through indulging his lust for torment.

"And Inuyasha, how does it feel to be once again betrayed by the woman you love?"

Inuyasha was silent for several long moments, eyes closed. His ears swiveled like radar dishes atop his head, but otherwise he appeared deep in thought. And so he was. Past warred with present, as he tried to balance distant memory with everything he had learned about himself since his awakening, and about his relationships with Kikyou and her reincarnation. In that moment, it was absolutely clear that there was a fundamental inaccuracy within Naraku's statement. One that he saw no further reason to deny voice.

"I don't love Kikyou," he answered softly, never taking his eyes off her. "I don't think I ever did."

Hurt flashed across Kikyou's expression before her eyes darkened with understanding. She too could no longer deny the truth behind their relationship, especially in light of her recent actions. It did not mean that she cared nothing for him, or valued any less the companionship he had given her. Had things gone according to plan, with the Shikon no Tama forever removed from this world along with Inuyasha's youkai side, they would have been content. Perhaps not madly in love, but content to live out their remaining days together. That would have been enough for her. While Inuyasha no longer felt the same way, she knew he still cared for her as well. And she would gladly fight by his side once more, attempt to atone for some of her sins.

If Naraku thought that Inuyasha's revelation was an indication that he was succeeding in his manipulations, the inu-hanyou quickly dispelled that notion.

"You can stop trying to turn me against Kikyou, Naraku. It won't work. The only thing I hate here is you. And I've had just about enough of your blabbering." Drawing Tetsusaiga from its sheath, he transformed the blade into its hard, diamond-like form.

"Kongousouha!"

The mighty attack surged forward, sending spears of diamond hurtling toward Naraku, but the evil hanyou's barrier held firm. His laughter and the smug look he wore irked Inuyasha to no end. _What the hell? Not long ago that would have punched right through!_

"I assure you your measly attacks are useless, Inuyasha. Now that I have the complete Shikon no Tama in my possession, I am invincible!"

Inuyasha swore under his breath. _That dumbass wolf…he must have let Naraku take his shards._ The two shards they had seen Kagura hand Naraku before must have belonged to Kouga. Despite their mutual animosity, he hoped the mongrel was okay, if only because he hated to see Kagome sad. But back to the here and now, Kouga's failings would make his own task much more difficult. Still, nobody was invincible, no matter how inflated their sense of megalomania. There had to be a way. At one time or another, he had broken through Naraku's barriers using the Red Tetsusaiga and Kongousouha. Now it appeared that Naraku's protective shield was immune to both. A sudden thought struck him as he considered this. The barrier could repel both of his most powerful barrier-breaking attacks separately, but could it stand against both of them at once? Was it even possible to use both of them at the same time? He had never tried it before, but it was his only idea and there was no time like the present.

Focusing his energy, Inuyasha called forth the red power of the Tetsusaiga, won through strength of character during the rescue of a little hanyou girl. Next the blade crystalized, an ability won through strength of loyalty at his father's gravesite. Character and loyalty, two traits he had never thought would be pillars of his existence. Yet now he could not fathom a single thing he would not do for his friends, or a reason why he would betray their respect. Tetsusaiga roared, the diamond-like surface of the blade shimmering with a deep crimson light, undulating beautifully. Calling upon every emotion he could muster, every memory of triumph and defeat, and fueled by his desire to protect all of his reasons for living, he swung his sword with a determined cry.

The diamond shards flashed across the clearing, their impacts against the barrier leaving splashes of red in their wake. They seemed to be penetrating deeper, deflecting away with less force once their energy was spent. But deflect away they did. The barrier wavered before his eyes, but still held. It teetered on the brink of collapse, but it appeared that Tetsusaiga still lacked the power to destroy it. Then a streak of pink, the final drop of pressure needed to burst through and sweep the whole barrier aside. He thought he glimpsed Kikyou's arrow and the last few diamond shards strike Naraku's body before the entire world went dark.

The explosive cloud of miasma immediately engulfed the entirety of the surrounding area. Visibility shrunk to a few feet in either direction. Inuyasha coughed, the noxious fumes burning his throat raw. Even he would not last long in this earthly hell. He could only hope that Miroku had managed to raise a spiritual barrier in time, though that was at best a delay of the inevitable. The only way any of them would survive was if he finished Naraku off quickly. A goal which was quickly ascending to the level of miracles.

Only finely-honed reflexes saved him from sudden impalement. The tentacles emerged continuously and without warning, and it took all of Inuyasha's skill and grace to avoid being run through. But he could only dodge what he could see, and the damnable miasma gave him precious little time to react. One of the tentacles struck his leg, and the resulting stumble gave Naraku the opening he needed. Several of the appendages rammed through his chest and emerged bloodily from his back, but Inuyasha limited himself to an agonized growl. He raised his claws to free himself but more tentacles wrapped around his arms, trapping them to his sides. Soon he was covered head to toe in the writhing, oozing bindings, Tetsusaiga lying harmlessly on the ground out of reach. Naraku reeled him in until they were staring at each other nose to nose, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. Inuyasha returned a fierce glare, refusing to show any weakness to this bastard, no matter the circumstances.

"You know, Inuyasha, I should just kill you. But I think that would be too simple, a privilege you don't deserve." To Inuyasha's undying horror, Naraku pulled open his robes, revealing a black void, one that drew him inexorably forward.

"I am loath to take a filthy hanyou into my body, but it is only temporary. I shall release you just long enough to show you Kagome's lifeless corpse, once I am through with her. Oh, yes, I shall find a way to reach her; no one can escape Naraku's grasp. Then I will send you to join her in hell. Until then, suffer in darkness and agony!"

Inuyasha struggled frantically, his nerves set afire by Naraku's threat. He searched desperately for something, anything he could do so save himself and Kagome from the terrible fate their enemy had planned. There! In the void, something glimmered in the blackness, and immediately Inuyasha realized what it was. Using all of his strength to free his right hand, he shoved it into the void, his fingers closing on the Shikon no Tama. Perhaps if he could wrench it from Naraku's grasp, the dark hanyou's power would diminish and he could be defeated. Try as he might, however, Inuyasha could not withdraw his arm. In fact, his entire shoulder had now been consumed, and more of his body was slowly disappearing inside of Naraku.

"Kukuku, go ahead and grasp the jewel; it will do you no good. It is part of my body now, just as you will be."

Inuyasha's mind slowed to a crawl. Could it really…end like this? After everything he had been through, all the magnificent and miserable experiences, happiness and heartache—were friendships so hard kept to be wiped from existence so easily? After he had faced so many of his personal demons, surpassed his illustrious father, seen a great part of his emotional barriers crumble and even found love… Love. It was so clear to him now, in this moment when death was assured and regret threatened to overwhelm his consciousness. It was what quickened his heartbeat, boiled his blood, sparked his jealousy, and warmed his heart. It was the veiled emotion which drew him inexorably to her, and made him ache when she was gone. It spurred nameless desires to which he dared not give voice, and his fear of it had caused him to deny it for far, far too long. Inuyasha, for the first time, saw himself for the person he truly was.

He loved her. Why had he not realized it sooner? Perhaps his past had haunted him with memories of love proven false, or perhaps he was just stubborn. But that time was done now. He loved her more than life itself, with every fiber of his being. He wanted to give her everything he was, and longed for nothing more than to receive all of her in return. He had been fortunate enough during his life to have enjoyed her friendship. It would have to be enough. The light burgeoning in his heart was not strong enough to push back the invading cold, or unfreeze his numb limbs. But he would cling to this light, this dream, and draw comfort from it even in the depths of unfathomable darkness. And when he met her on the other side…he would finally tell her what she meant to him.

A light flashed, illuminating the overpowering blackness around him. Then another. Then another. Soon the brightness was constant and increasing, radiating out from his right hand. Drawing back the appendage, he looked in his palm and gasped. There sat the Shikon no Tama, glowing pink, the last strands of corruption disappearing before his eyes. Then the luminescence swelled, blinding him and filling him with a power unlike any he had ever felt before. It was too much, and he threw his head back and screamed to the heavens as the energy overwhelmed him, creating a monumental explosion. He thought he heard a fading shriek of agony as unconsciousness finally took him.

* * *

Miroku gritted his teeth, his breath coming in short gasps. The effort of maintaining his barrier was quickly draining what limited energy he had left. Naraku's voice carried over the swirling miasma, telling of the horrible fate his hanyou friend was about to suffer. But he could offer no aid. Even if the poison in his bloodstream had not left him weakened, Miroku doubted he could have done much against the miasma. Never in all his days had he seen such a formidable curse, one capable of blotting out sun and life. Sango embraced him from behind, laying her head on his shoulder. She too knew the futility of resistance; no mask made by man would stop this scourge upon the earth. But he drew comfort from the knowledge that there was nothing left unspoken between them. He had offered his heart to her, and she had accepted it. It was enough. But he would enjoy her presence as long as he could. And when they met on the other side, perhaps they could pick up where they left off.

Through eyes narrowed in pain he beheld a flickering glow, so fleeting that he thought it fantasy. Then it happened again, soon becoming a constant light, surging against the darkness. He heard Inuyasha's cry just as the light erupted in a pure white explosion.

Naraku's scream of agony was abruptly cut off, as waves of purity rushed outward, dispelling the miasma. Miroku slumped backward in exhaustion the instant the danger of the noxious curse had passed, Sango's strong arms holding him tightly as the wind whipped and howled. When at last the air had calmed, and his racing heartbeat had slowed, he finally dared to open his eyes. The bright blue sky which greeted his gaze was as beautiful as it was shocking. He had honestly never expected to see sun or sky again. How was this possible?

Sitting up, he turned around to face Sango only to find her just as perplexed. Both of them studied their surroundings. There was not a shred of green anywhere to be seen; every leaf and blade of grass had been withered and choked to death. And yet, there were no traces of Naraku's miasma. Shippou and Kirara looked at him, silently questioning why they were alive. Whatever had purified the miasma had clearly not purified either of them, which was odd now that he considered it. Perhaps it was not true spiritual energy, as a monk or miko would employ, but something else entirely. His mind was still too muddled at the moment to begin to hypothesize; right now he just wanted to enjoy being alive.

His expression fell immediately when he turned to his beloved. Sango was gazing down at her fallen brother, her eyes dulled with sadness and her loneliness a palpable thing. She hesitantly reached out and closed his eyes for the final time, biting her lower lip so hard she nearly drew blood. But she shed no further tears. Perhaps those would come later, after the trauma of this afternoon had subsided. Miroku waited in silence, sensing that she was about to speak.

"Kohaku…how did you earn such a retched fate?" she asked softly. "You were so kind, so loving. Why were you cursed so?!" Her hands balled into fists, and Miroku grasped them lovingly in his own.

"In the end, the Kohaku you remember emerged once again. I know he is resting peacefully, Sango. He would not want you to so mourn his passing."

She did not respond, but Miroku could tell that her sense of loneliness still hung heavily around her. He could understand why; she truly was the last taijiya now. But that did not mean that she was alone, a fact which he intended to prove to her. Moving to her side, he placed his arm around her shoulders and drew her to him. She leaned into him bonelessly, not resisting as he took her clenched hands and held them. Gradually she relaxed, the tenderness of his embrace providing more comfort than he would ever know. When she felt him plant a kiss on her temple, she followed him and captured his lips with her own. It was brief, with little passion, but there was enough love and gratitude to speak volumes. She would grieve for her brother, but she would never forget that she was loved.

They rested their foreheads together, Miroku's right hand coming up to brush across her cheek. Sango recoiled suddenly, snatching his hand out of thin air and studying it closely. Miroku felt the air whoosh from his lungs when he realized what so enthralled her. It was not something that was there, but a long-suffered curse which was now blessedly absent. He was finally free.

"Naraku is dead," Sango declared, managing a joyous smile despite her sorrow. Neither yet knew how, but both immediately stood and rushed to check on their hanyou companion. Inuyasha had been at the epicenter of that all-encompassing blast of purity, but he appeared to be no worse for wear, much like their full-youkai companions. He was unconscious, however, and though his chest rose and fell regularly they were unable to wake him. Deciding not to worry too much until more time had passed, they set to tending his injuries. It was during this process that the fingers of Inuyasha's right hand fell open, allowing a small bauble to roll onto the grass.

Multiple shocked gasps rang out. There lay the complete Shikon no Tama, its color neither pink nor black. Instead it shone with a white light of the upmost purity. Miroku was the first to come up with a plausible explanation, though he had to run it over in his mind a few times to make sure he wasn't crazy.

"He purified it." When the others only stared at him dumbfounded, he endeavored to explain. "I know it sounds insane, but think about what was happening. One moment Inuyasha was about to be assimilated into Naraku's body, and the next there's an explosion of such force that it killed Naraku and dispelled his miasma in one fell swoop. And now we're sitting here with a white Shikon no Tama. I can't think of another way this could have happened. Inuyasha must have purified it somehow."

"But how can that be possible for someone with youkai blood?"

Miroku considered that for a moment. "Well, we have seen both humans and youkai corrupt the Shikon no Tama with ill intent, correct? If an evil human can corrupt the jewel, would it not be possible for a youkai pure of heart to cleanse it?"

"I suppose," Sango admitted reluctantly. "That would explain why Shippou and Kirara are fine. But purity of heart alone is not enough to keep the Shikon no Tama pure in the face of outside influences. We saw that in the stone oni's stomach. Once it left Kagome-chan's hands, the shard became corrupted by the foul atmosphere inside the oni."

"True, and Naraku's presence this afternoon must have been many times more corruptive." Miroku sighed. "It does not make sense, no matter how you look at it. But we all saw what happened, and the Shikon no Tama here speaks for itself. Somehow Inuyasha found a way to purify it. Perhaps when he wakes up he can shed some light on what might have occurred."

Shippou, who had remained silent until now, spoke up suddenly. "Maybe Kagome helped him somehow?"

"What makes you say that, Shippou?"

"He was yelling her name right before the jewel was purified, wasn't he?"

Miroku and Sango shared a look. Neither of them had heard Inuyasha's cry over the howling shockwave, but if Shippou's youkai hearing could be believed, this revelation might be a major clue. Suspicion dawned in Miroku's mind, and he could tell that Sango shared it. But it was too early to give voice to their thoughts, as pleasant as they might be. They would wait to see what Inuyasha had to say when he came to.

"I wonder what happened to Kikyou," Shippou observed, jumping to another subject as only young children can.

"Or Kagura for that matter," Sango added.

"I'm right here."

The voice came from above them, and immediately all of the conscious members of the Inu-gang leapt to their feet. There was Kagura, floating a few meters above them, having used a brief period of cloud cover to conceal her shadow.

"Don't mind me," Kagura told them with a slightly taunting tone. "I was so enjoying your informative conversation. I didn't want to interrupt."

With that, the wind sorceress dropped from her feather to land a half dozen meters away. Sango brandished hiraikotsu and dropped into a fighting stance, unsure whether Kagura was friend or foe. But Miroku heard what Kagura did not say. _We were so engrossed that she could have killed us easily._ They had been foolish to let their guards down, but it appeared that Kagura was not interested in taking their lives. She held up a hand in a gesture of peace.

"Relax, taijiya. I'm done fighting with you people. I've had enough of that for one lifetime. I just wanted to verify that Naraku is really dead. After today you'll probably never see me again."

"Where will you go?"

"None of your business, houshi. I'll go wherever the hell I want." She finished as if that concept was the sweetest sentiment ever to pass her lips.

"It is my business, Kagura," he told her sternly. "As a houshi, I am tasked with protecting the innocent. If your intention is to continue your master's legacy, then we will fight you here and now." He readied his staff and fell in beside Sango.

Kagura waved her fan flippantly. "Tch. You worried I'll go slaughter a village or something? I don't want anything to do with humans. Forget this," she said, mounting her feather once more. "Life is too sweet to spend it fighting with you people."

"Wait, Kagura!"

"What?" the wind sorceress demanded impatiently. "I already told you I won't go attacking humans. Can you leave me alone, now? Freedom is calling."

"Just answer me one question. You were high above during the battle, were you not? Did you see what happened to Kikyou?"

"The creepy dead miko? She's long gone. She had a barrier to protect her from the miasma, but then when that wave of purity came by she dropped it. Almost like she wanted to go… Whatever. Well, have a nice life!"

"Wait!"

Kagura drew her fan in annoyance. "Don't make me use this just to get away from you people," she warned. Miroku could tell she was serious, but there was one more question he needed answered, for Kagome's sake.

"Did you kill Kouga when you took his shards?"

Kagura snorted. "Him? Nah, he's alive. Cut up pretty bad and royally pissed though. I figured he would suffer more if I let him live with the knowledge that I tore him up again. Next time you see him, tell him I'll finish the job if he ever comes after me."

Then she was gone, within moments no more than a speck in the distant sky. Miroku grinned wryly and shook his head. In the end, he was glad Kagura had won her freedom. He had detected no trace of untruth when she said she would leave humans alone. And he was happy that she spared Kouga's life, whatever the reason behind it. With any luck, they would never have cause to seek her out and everyone could live out their lives in peace.

"I wonder how long Inuyasha will mourn Kikyou this time," Sango observed, her tone one of genuine curiosity rather than reproach. He had declared that he no longer loved her, after all. The deeper implications of that declaration, as well as the other events of this strangest of afternoons would have to wait until Inuyasha woke for further illumination.

* * *

Inuyasha could only describe the place he found himself in as a void. He was surrounded by pure white; not a speck of color could be seen in any direction. Even the ground he stood on was white, matching the color of the 'sky' perfectly. _The last thing I remember was being sucked into Naraku's body, and then that blast from the Shikon no Tama…am I dead?_

"No, Inuyasha, you are very much alive."

Spinning toward the familiar voice, Inuyasha saw Kikyou materialize out of the air.

"K-Kikyou? If I'm not dead, then where the hell are we?"

"I know not where we are, but you are merely asleep. I, on the other hand, am dead."

"Dead?" he repeated mournfully.

"Do not be sad, Inuyasha. I chose this; I no longer wish to wander the world in a body made of bones and graveyard soil. I came here to see you one last time…and to apologize. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me for what I have done, for the pain I have caused you?"

Inuyasha was stunned speechless. Kikyou looked so downtrodden, as if only his forgiveness could allow her to rest in peace. It seemed like all they had done since Naraku's cruel trick had been to hurt each other. But there was happiness in their past as well. She had been the first woman to show him companionship, and he had been the lone bright spot in her otherwise lonely existence. It was true that Kikyou's latest betrayal was probably the most despicable he had ever experienced. But she was genuinely remorseful, and had fought by his side in the end. It was her arrow which had pierced Naraku's barrier, allowing the current state of affairs to come to fruition. He did not know exactly what the situation was, but if he was alive, then Naraku almost certainly was not. In the end, his decision was easy.

"Of course, Kikyou."

Brightness returned to her eyes, and a genuine smile to her face. Inuyasha was struck; she looked so much like the Kikyou of old, free of the bitterness and hate she had carried upon her shoulders since her resurrection.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. Now…go to Kagome. She loves you as I never could."

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha whispered dumbly, unable to wrap his head around what Kikyou was telling him to do. To have her blessing for how he so desperately wanted to spend his life, and whom he wanted to spend it with, meant the world to him. Seeing her like this, he remembered why he had fallen in love with her in the first place. And it was love, perhaps not in the fullest or purest sense. But it had been love nonetheless, his first taste, and he would be forever grateful to the woman who had opened his heart. Though the full extent of his heart now belonged to another, there would always be a special place there for Kikyou.

"Kikyou," he repeated, at a loss for words.

"And when you see Kagome again, tell her I'm sorry…for everything."

"I will, Kikyou. Thank you." He let his eyes shine with everything left unsaid, and her smile grew wider and more radiant still.

"Farewell, Inuyasha. Be happy."

Then she vanished, leaving Inuyasha alone once more. _Goodbye, Kikyou. I hope you find the peace you've been looking for._ Then the world around him began to fade, and he was plunged into darkness once more. Only it wasn't pitch black; it was as if some light was trying to force its way through. As the sounds and smells of the real world once again bombarded his senses, Inuyasha opened his eyes. He found himself staring at a wooden ceiling. He was lying on the floor of some run-down, abandoned hut, and Shippou was playing with his kitsune top across the room.

"Oi," he grunted, raising a hand to his head. He felt lightheaded and more than a little hoarse. But his sore throat was the least of his worries, as he tried to sit up and cringed at the pain shooting through his chest. Someone had bandaged him up at least, and he laid back down to avoid reopening the wounds.

"Inuyasha, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Like shit, but I've had worse. Where is everyone?" he demanded, failing to keep his anxiety from his tone. The last he knew, his friends had been in mortal peril. He didn't smell any blood aside from his own, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. Kirara at least was sleeping peacefully by his side in her kitten form.

"Miroku and Sango went outside to talk."

"To talk, huh?" Inuyasha muttered dryly. Shippou made a face; he too had walked in on them kissing, though thankfully just once.

"I think they're really just talking though. Kohaku…"

Inuyasha didn't need the kit to finish; all of them had witnessed the boy's demise. But if Miroku and Sango were well enough to mourn, then they were probably fine. They were likely making plans for how to dispose of Kohaku's body. No doubt Sango would want to bury him in her old village, a time-sensitive task which Inuyasha realized was being delayed because of his infirmity.

"Wah! Inuyasha, lie back down. You shouldn't be up yet!"

"Ah, shut up, runt."

Nonetheless, Inuyasha quickly realized that the kit had been right. His bandages now had several red stains, and pain lanced through his chest with every heartbeat. But at least he was on his feet, though it took long moments of leaning against the wall with his eyes closed before he could get his head to stop spinning. Now that the adrenaline of battle had worn off, he was finally feeling the full extent of his injuries. He was lucky to be alive.

Hurried footsteps reached his ears before both Miroku and Sango rushed into the hut, led by Shippou.

"Inuyasha, lie down," Miroku ordered sternly. "We did not move you here and bandage you up so you could reinjure yourself by being stubborn."

"I'm fine," he tried to say with conviction, but it only came out as a pained grumble. "Don't worry about me. Go do what you gotta do."

Instantly Miroku understood. While leaving a body outside too long before burial was a concern, he and Sango had agreed that the burial would have to wait. They had done what they could in the meantime, wrapping Kohaku in a cloak they had found in the hut. It would have to do until the morning, when they hoped they could make a quick flight over to the taijiya village.

"Kirara cannot carry all of us," Miroku replied, including Kohaku in that analysis. "And the journey is too far for Shippou to maintain his flying form. We cannot leave you by yourself while you are injured."

"Keh! I'm fine I said. I can take care of myself."

"Against weaker youkai, perhaps. But against an opponent of any strength you would have difficulty, Inuyasha. How much do you think you will recover by morning?"

Inuyasha growled in frustration. "I already told you, I'm fi—"

"Inuyasha!" Sango snapped, stilling his tongue. "Answer the question," she ordered softly. "Making sure the living stay living is more important than ministering to the dead."

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. If Sango was against him too, then he had to respect her wishes. But he would not let them wait an instant beyond dawn tomorrow before departing.

"Enough to defend myself," he answered honestly. "Or outrun anything I can't handle." That last part tasted bitter on his tongue, but he forced himself to spit it out, for Sango's sake. The taijiya smiled, appreciating the effort.

"Good. Now lie down before I put you down."

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, something about never being able to escape bossy women, but his friends let it go. The next matter up for discussion, once Inuyasha was resting in a prone position, was what to do with the Shikon no Tama. Miroku agreed to act as temporary keeper, and to do his best to keep it pure. He did not expect that it would be a problem, but they would need to be on high alert. Even as white as it was, the incredible power of the jewel would no doubt attract unwanted attention.

Miroku yawned, fatigue suddenly catching up to him. He was still working the Saimyoushou's poison out of his system, and it had been a long day. Sango said she would take the first watch and told him to lie down. And so he did, completely forgetting about the most interesting line of questioning which he had forgotten to broach.

But Sango remembered. Later, as the crickets began to chirp under the stars, she sat at the entrance to the hut, Kirara purring happily on her lap. But the feline's ears were alert, and would help her sense any danger with plenty of warning. Fortunately the moon was bright, and there was plenty of light to see by without a forest canopy overhead. She glanced over at Inuyasha, who was merely resting his eyes. His ears were also too alert to truly be asleep.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"What?" he replied grouchily. "I thought I was supposed to be resting."

She ignored that. "How on earth were you able to purify the Shikon no Tama?"

Inuyasha's eyes flew open. It was a good question, one he had not really had a chance to contemplate. Memories came rushing back in a torrent; his regret and despair had been so deep in that moment. But somehow, knowing his time in this world was coming to a close had cleared the jumble around his heart, unraveled his tangled emotions. And they were just as clear now. He would never go back to the way he was before, the lost hanyou searching for something he'd had all along. He would never go back to denying the way he felt about Kagome, not after such an extraordinary realization, or receiving Kikyou's blessing. That did not mean, however, that he had to admit his feelings aloud to anyone other than the future-born miko.

"Dunno," he told Sango in a lame attempt at nonchalance. "It's a mystery."

She smiled knowingly. "Yes, a great mystery."

"…"

"Shippou had an idea. He thought he heard you yell something as it was happening…could it have had something to do with Kagome-chan?"

Inuyasha grimaced. _I could kill that kid!_ But Sango looked like she already knew exactly what had really gone on, so there was no point in making a bigger fool of himself by trying to cover it up. Still, he was much too stubborn to just come out with it.

"I s-suppose."

"Really?" Sango asked in mock surprise. "I wonder, did you realize something about Kagome? Or perhaps, about yourself?"

"I might have."

Sango chuckled. "I'm glad. Kagome will be ecstatic to hear it. She may pass out on the floor."

"Keh." Inuyasha flushed the color of his haori just thinking about her reaction, but also felt a twinge of anticipation. He longed to see her face light up, those big brown eyes widen and fill with happy tears. What would she say? Would she say anything, or would she just kiss him? Part of him said he was a fool for entertaining these thoughts—she couldn't possibly love him as he hoped. But there was more than enough evidence to the contrary stored in his memories, now that he thought back upon them with a clear mind. He had indeed been an enormous fool, to deny himself for so long. A mistake he planned to rectify very soon. But there was one thing that still did not add up.

"It still makes no sense that the Shikon no Tama would be purified by…that."

"Doesn't it?" Sango replied. "I've been thinking, Inuyasha. Love…in its truest form, is the single purest emotion a person can experience. We call those madly in love 'soul mates,' do we not? Perhaps your soul cried out to Kagome-chan, in that moment when you were about to die. And the Shikon no Tama reacted, to the only thing which could have overpowered Naraku's hate. If this doesn't prove that you and Kagome-chan are soul mates, I don't know what does."

Inuyasha was more than a little embarrassed by her words, but he appreciated them nonetheless. Sango was Kagome's best friend, and if she thought that his confession would be well received, then he would believe it as well. He was glad he and the taijiya had this talk. And he was especially glad that Sango had taken the first watch. He suddenly had a sinking feeling…

"Hey, Sango."

"Yeah?"

"When the bouzu takes his watch, tell him that if he wakes me up I'll give him a lump the size of the Shikon no Tama."

She shook her head at that. "Will do, but you are only delaying the inevitable. You should expect some teasing after having your head up your backside for so long."

"Keh."

That was true, but he would still procrastinate on his interrogation with Miroku. He'd had enough embarrassment for one day.

Gradually, lulled by the crickets outside and the quiet breathing of his sleeping companions, Inuyasha drifted into slumber. He slept with a smile on his face, dreaming of the moment when he would finally reunite with his soul mate once again.


	15. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Fanfiction of the Week: The Lucky Ones, by terri botta.

Quite possibly the best piece of fanfiction I have ever read.

Reunion

Inuyasha stared into the blackness hovering at the bottom of the well, filled with a strange mixture of excitement and dread. The setting sun cast an orange glow across the sky, and ever-lengthening shadows covered the landscape. The clash of two opposing forces, light and darkness, seemed to mirror his emotions perfectly. Never in his life had he been so indecisive.

"Come on, Inuyasha! I want to see Kagome again!"

Inuyasha ignored the anxious kitsune. He would go when he was damn good and ready. Whether he would ever be truly ready to face the girl on the other side of the well was another question entirely. He did not doubt his own recently-illuminated feelings, but then he had never been good at expressing himself around Kagome. Or at least expressing himself in a productive manner. He had gnawed on his proverbial foot far too many times to have any confidence whatsoever in his ability to tell her what he wanted to tell her. Part of him was positive he would screw it up somehow and she would misunderstand. No amount of preparation would prevent his tongue from tying in knots, however; all he could do was try his best to be honest. Yet he couldn't shake the insistent thread of doubt, that perhaps he had misread her after all. That was what really held him back, though the greater part of mind said he was a fool for believing it. He had spent enough time with Kagome to know she cared deeply for him, but it seemed so unlikely that she had fallen in love with him. He, an undeserving hanyou who didn't pay her any compliments, wasn't especially nice to her, and who at his worst treated her downright cruelly. It was true that they had grown closer as their journey progressed, and they were no longer at each other's throats as often, but there was still an impregnable divide between them. It was as if neither had ever been truly honest with the other. Inuyasha grimaced; he had not even been honest with himself until the verge of death.

He looked at the Shikon no Tama resting in his palm, still as pure white as it had been on that fateful day. It was not being corrupted by his presence; that was a good start. Still, there was no guarantee that this would work, that the jewel would break Naraku's seal and dispel his miasma. But he felt in his heart that this effort would be successful. Just as he felt in his heart that Kagome loved him. He could not give her the man she deserved, someone who would shower her with words of affection and satisfy her every desire. He could not offer a life of luxury, nor one free of outside prejudice. What he could offer was his heart, and his unwavering devotion. Deep down, he knew that would be enough for her.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Inuyasha," Sango told him quietly. "Kagome feels the same way you do. Trust me."

Nodding resolutely, Inuyasha leapt into the well, calling forth the same feelings of love and longing he had embraced in Naraku's clutches, and every waking moment since. The miasma parted around him, pushed back by the pressure of the Shikon no Tama. Pure and black energy crackled, warring in the small space at the bottom of the structure. But the force of his passion was stronger than the residual hate, and the evil was steadily driven out. He made a wish…and the last earthly remnants of Naraku vanished in a blinding surge of light.

* * *

Even before his vision had cleared, Inuyasha knew he had succeeded. The sense of weightlessness associated with time travel and the honking of a 'car horn' in the distance both confirmed it. The Shikon no Tama was nowhere to be found, though his fingers still tingled. Something told him that the jewel no longer existed in either plane of time. And if his wish had come true, this journey through the well would not be a one-way trip. He had wished for the time portal to remain open so Kagome could see their friends on the other side, so she could be an aunt to Miroku and Sango's children and watch Shippou grow up. Apparently, his wish had been selfless enough when combined with his feelings, that the Shikon no Tama vanished from the world. He would not test the rejuvenated portal now, but there was no doubt in his mind that it would permit him and Kagome access to the past. He had done it.

Grinning idiotically, he leapt from the well and threw open the doors to the well house. He breathed in the air, with just that hint of modern pollution, realizing how much he had missed it. He gazed up at Goshinboku, seemingly older and wiser in this time period. And finally he looked at the Higurashi home, where his soul mate was currently residing. At long last, he was home.

Sprinting across the grounds, he jumped up to Kagome's windowsill, barely containing his excitement. He stopped just before using a clawed finger to tap on the glass. There she was, asleep at her desk, slumped over a book with her cheek sticking to a page. His eyes softened, his raging heartbeat slowing as he watched her. She looked so peaceful…he couldn't wake her. Reluctantly, he vaulted down from the window and walked around to the front door. He supposed the old him would have woken her up anyway, or pouted in Goshinboku. But he was not that cold, detached hanyou any longer. While Kagome rested, he would reacquaint himself with her family. It was the least he could do, since he hoped they would eventually become his family as well.

The reunion was a little too loud for the hanyou's tastes, but somehow Kagome managed to sleep through all of it. Mrs. Higurashi was happy to see him, he suspected mostly because her daughter would be, but she seemed genuinely glad for her own sake as well. Souta was of course ecstatic that his 'Inu-no-oniichan' was back, and even the old man appeared casually indifferent to his return, which was a definite improvement from his usual reaction. Mrs. Higurashi ushered everyone into the kitchen so she could finish preparing dinner while they talked. Inuyasha was coaxed into telling his story of what had transpired since they had last seen him. He did so willingly, but omitted many of the details. Kagome's family did not need to know how close he had come to death, and they definitely didn't need to know about his little revelation. Granted, they would find out later if things went as he hoped.

He very nearly lost it when he heard of Kagome's 'adventures' in his absence. That she had gone to such lengths to see him again…it both warmed his heart and pissed him off. He would have a few choice words for her when she woke up. Sure, he would have done the same thing in her place. But he was a hanyou, able to take a hit and keep on coming. She was just a fragile human. Though she was certainly not helpless, if Souta's grand tale could be believed. But the two adults in the room had only listened quietly throughout, so apparently the kid was telling the truth. One thing was for sure; if Inuyasha ever met this Daisuke fellow, it would not be pretty.

By the time Souta got around to his own involvement in the story, he looked like he was practically begging for some form of adoration. Inuyasha was so grateful for the kid's quick thinking that he didn't mind abiding.

"Damn, kid," he said with a fanged grin. "It's too bad you can't come back to the past. You'd make a kick-ass taijiya." Then he ruffled he boy's hair as he imagined a proud older brother might do. Souta lost the ability to speak after this, and Inuyasha could not tell whether he was on the verge of crying or passing out on the floor. Fortunately he did neither, but he also had a goofy smile plastered across his face for the rest of the evening. It was amazing what a few words could do, Inuyasha reflected, just before he realized the incredible irony of this thought. Hopefully he could actually make use of his own advice when Kagome finally woke up.

Just before dinner was served, Mrs. Higurashi wondered why Kagome had not come down yet. Inuyasha told her she was sleeping at her desk.

"Oh, poor dear. She's been studying really hard lately."

Inuyasha's ears drooped at this, as he wondered if Kagome had started to move on from her life in the past. Mrs. Higurashi noticed.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. She misses all of you terribly, and dreams of returning to your world. But while she was here she couldn't stand failing at school. In case you never…"

He didn't need her to finish. Of course Kagome would try to do well in class. School was everything for young people in this time, so he heard, and she needed to have a backup plan in case she was never able to return to the past. It raised his spirits to know where her priorities lay. She truly had missed him as much as he had missed her.

Even though Mrs. Higurashi sent Souta to wake Kagome for dinner, even though he had fair warning, he was still woefully unprepared when she scuffled into the kitchen a few minutes later. Hair tousled, shoulders slumped and lips drooped, her eyes carried her fatigue. Yet, she was still the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. She spotted him leaning against the counter and froze, blinking a few times as if to clear the cobwebs from her vision. But slowly her eyes widened, and her lips parted to hang open in shock. Just when he thought she was about to say something, she instead marched over to him and poked him in the chest. Then she squeezed his arm, tweaked his ear, and finally laid her hand against his cheek. Through it all, Inuyasha's confusion only deepened, as did his embarrassment at knowing that her family was witnessing this literally touchy-feely behavior.

"Oi, teme…"

She pulled back suddenly, hands clutched in front of her chest and eyes as wide as saucers. Then she did the most unusual thing of all—she giggled. Inuyasha could only stare at her in absolute bewilderment. This was not how he had imagined their reunion going, and it had completely obliterated whatever sense of calm his conversation with her family had produced. He now found himself even more nervous than he had been on the other side of the well.

Finally, Kagome came back to herself. "Now I know you're not a dream," was all she said, but when she looked at him this time his heart skipped a beat. Perhaps it was the fact that she had just returned from slumber, but the emotions reflected in her chocolate pools were raw, uninhibited. Quite simply, he had never seen her so happy. The other emotions he thought he glimpsed, those that filled his own dreams—he tried not to read too much into them. Her smile faded, perhaps because his own amber eyes were equally unguarded at the moment. Fleeting hope passed through her gaze, before she blinked and broke eye contact, taking to staring at the floor with flushed cheeks. Then he knew—the kitchen was suddenly too crowded. They needed to talk, alone.

Wordlessly, he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room, meeting Mrs. Higurashi's gaze briefly as he passed. She smiled and waved, and Inuyasha was eternally grateful for the understanding. Kagome followed meekly along behind, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. Where Inuyasha intended to take her, he had no idea. But his feet carried him unbidden to the Goshinboku, its branches a beacon of serenity. How desperately he wanted to sit up there, hidden from the outside world by its thick canopy. He knew Kagome would not mind. He turned to pick her up.

"Fu…" The air whooshed from his lungs, as Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around him. Her cheek pressed into his chest, her eyes squeezed shut and tears streaming down her cheeks. He hesitated only a moment before returning her embrace in kind. Careful not to hurt her, he nevertheless squeezed her as tightly as he dared. She was finally back in his arms, where she belonged. They remained that way for a small eternity, her body shaking slightly with her sobs. Inuyasha leaned his cheek against her hair, blinking back his own tears. Searing warmth enveloped him so suddenly that it felt as though he had been dunked in a hot spring, his rampant emotions bubbling around him. It took him a long time to understand this feeling; it was happiness. For the first time since his mother's death, he was truly happy.

Eventually, Kagome took a deep, unsteady breath and pulled away, drying her eyes with a uniform sleeve. She flashed a radiant smile, and glanced up at Goshinboku, as if she understood perfectly the reason why he had led them here. Within moments he had them in the tree, Kagome nestled against his chest as he leaned against the trunk. If she was shocked to find herself in this position, surrounded by his raised knees and the voluminous sleeves of his haori as he held her in a loose embrace, she made no complaint. Inuyasha's face reddened, but he could not stand to be apart from her. This was almost the same as the hug they had just shared on the ground, was it not? Almost the same…and completely different.

"Inuyasha…"

There it was, that sweet sound which gave him cause to draw breath, gave his heart the will to keep on beating. It had been so, so long. He wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of his life to those very syllables, from those very lips. Her lips, slightly puffy from crying, parted ever so slightly as she gazed up at him with wonder in her eyes. Those deep orbs, filled with absolute trust, love, desire, so much emotion that he had to gulp in anxiety at the intensity of it all. How was he supposed to tell her everything she meant to him? How was he supposed to express the totality of his feelings for her, absent a poet's wit and a saint's patience? Now was the time, but words failed him. He leaned forward slowly, his eyes locked on hers as he gave her every opportunity to pull away. Instead, she tilted her head to the side and leaned in to meet him.

Time froze for Inuyasha, as his lips pressed gently against Kagome's. Shivers flew down his spine, radiating out to his extremities. His back went stiff as a board, so shocking was it to be actually kissing her. It was like a dream, one which he would be content to remain in forever. But this first kiss, however sweet it might be, was only the beginning.

It might have been hours before he was able to force himself to pull away, but it was probably only a few seconds. Kagome raised half-lidded eyes to meet his own once more, the hint of deep longing in her gaze causing his heart to flutter. But mostly he saw unbridled love. Up to this point, he could have been misreading her. But she would not have kissed him, or be looking at him like this if she did not feel the same way as he did. And this realization at last gave him the courage to say what he knew he needed to say. Things had been left unspoken between them too many times in the past, to their mutual detriment. It was true that they shared a deep connection, but verbal communication was crucial as well. And it was time to man up and state the words they both needed desperately to hear.

"Kagome," he breathed, nearly losing himself in her dark irises. "I…I-I love you. Stay with me."

When he finished he felt as though he had recited an epic romance soliloquy, though in reality his 'epic' consisted of a mere six syllables. He hadn't even managed to add the word 'forever' to the end of his declaration, which was of course what he meant. But Kagome understood; her pooling tears and watery smile told him as much. She murmured his name adoringly, and the next thing Inuyasha knew his head bumped lightly against the tree trunk, courtesy of Kagome's lips pressed insistently against his own.

To say he was surprised at this turn of events would be a severe understatement. To be so forward seemed out of character for Kagome, but perhaps she had simply waited so long to hear him swear his love that she refused to wait any longer. He responded in kind, tightening his arms around her to draw her flush against his body. Her own arms wound around his neck, and she let out an unintentionally sensual groan. Inuyasha's blood flashed to a boil in an instant, and suddenly he felt the very strong desire to taste her. He parted his lips, and when she tentatively followed suit he initiated the first meeting of their tongues. Neither knew what they were doing, but even the slightly awkward dance inflamed passions, causing both to pant breathe heavily. Kagome shifted her position to move even closer…

Unfortunately, her passion-addled mind was no longer cognizant of the fact that that she was perched rather precariously in a tree, at least a half-dozen meters above the ground. Her bare knee slipped off the branch, causing her to cry out in shock as her lips were so suddenly torn from their hanyou utopia. Inuyasha reacted quickly and steadied her almost immediately, but now her heart raced for a reason entirely different from desire. The rush of fear-induced adrenaline cleared her head, allowed her to look back on the past few moments with a calm head. As right as it had felt to be in his embrace, as pleasurable as it had been to kiss him like that…it was a good thing they had stopped. She felt in her heart that they weren't quite ready to take the monumental step to which their activities would inevitably have led. Her emotions were so raw right now…she would definitely not have stopped them if Inuyasha wanted to go all the way. But they weren't ready for that; she just hoped Inuyasha would understand.

He did, without her having to say anything. He could tell by her scent and the guilty expression on her face what she was thinking. But he too realized that they were not emotionally ready to go any further, though their bodies certainly were. That stage of their relationship would come, but only when the moment was right. And that time would come after their lives had returned to some semblance of normalcy, and they had been reunited with each other for more than twenty minutes. In the meantime, he was sure Kagome would not object to further activities of the kind they had been so engrossed in. It was clear that they both needed practice in that regard. But that was a matter for another day as well. For now, there were other things they needed to discuss.

He kissed her lightly on the lips and flashed a grin so she would know he was not upset with her. What was there to be upset about? That Kagome was willing to go as far with him as she did was an unbelievable blessing. He didn't care so much about the physical intimacy as he did the simple fact that she loved him. And so, for the next quarter hour, they simply talked. Stories were shared, with no details left unspoken; there was no longer a reason to hide anything from each other. That included all of Inuyasha's experiences regarding Kikyou. Never one to hold a grudge, Kagome was glad that her preincarnation had found peace in the end, and that she had parted from Inuyasha on pleasant terms. She felt extremely gratified to receive Kikyou's blessing, not to mention the still astounding revelation that Inuyasha had chosen her, Kagome, in the end. They shared one more kiss before returning to the house, this one speaking languidly of promises for the future.

The rest of the Higurashi family had nearly finished dinner by the time Inuyasha and Kagome reentered the kitchen. The two adults could immediately tell that something had changed between them, but both knew that there would be better opportunities to question the couple. Kagome's grandfather, for one, was waiting for the chance to get Inuyasha alone for some serious words, especially considering how the hanyou was even now holding his granddaughter's hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world. At Mrs. Higurashi's beckoning, Inuyasha and Kagome sat down and began to eat before the meal got too cold. Unfortunately for the young pair, the one among the gathering who was not an adult did not possess the same restraint as his elders.

"So…" Souta hedged, immediately causing the hairs on the back of Inuyasha's neck to stand on end. For good reason, as it turned out.

"Are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Kagome choked on whatever she had been eating, and Inuyasha patted her back as she coughed. He cleared his throat nervously a few times, suppressing his desire to throttle his 'girlfriend's' kid brother. But there was really no denying the true answer to Souta's question; Inuyasha knew enough about modern relationship terms to know that. The terms 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' were probably the closest description the vocabulary of this time period could come up with to describe their relationship.

So he responded with a quiet 'yes' and was pleased by the reaction. Mrs. Higurashi seemed genuinely happy for them, and even Kagome's grandfather failed to keep his perennial stern look of mock disapproval firmly in place. The old man was at least willing to give them a chance, which was all Inuyasha could ask for. As long as Kagome was happy with him, he had a feeling that he and her Jii-chan would never have a problem.

Later in the evening he found himself standing with his arms folded outside Kagome's door, waiting not too impatiently for her to change. He was permitting himself to enjoy the pleasant pastime of imagining what Kagome looked like sans clothing. He had seen her naked before, but her body had done some filling out since then. Sometime in the not so distant future, he was sure he would get the opportunity to peruse her form with his own two eyes, at a _very_ close distance. He grinned like an idiot at the thought, an expression which he quickly wiped off his face as Kagome's grandfather shuffled by on the way to his room. The old man nodded at him, seemingly pleased by the fact that he was waiting outside while Kagome changed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the old codger's back. _Soon, you old geezer, this will no longer be necessary._ It warmed him in an entirely non-sexual way to know that Kagome looked forward to experiencing that level of intimacy as much as he did. All he had to do was remember her body language and scent from the Goshinboku. In the meantime, however, he would behave like a gentleman…or try, anyway.

When Kagome emerged, clad in clean pajamas, she asked him to go downstairs and watch TV. She needed to continue the studying which had put her to sleep before, she explained, and even having him sit quietly on her bed was distracting. He was a little put out that she would jump right back into school, having been told by her family that it was of secondary importance.

"Don't be mad, Inuyasha," she pleaded. "It's just that I've put a lot of work into this school year, and I'd like to finish. After that…I don't know. School won't be so important…"

'If I live with you in the past,' she might have said, but Inuyasha heard loud and clear. He did feel better after her explanation; he understood the urge to finish something you've started. Kagome really had put a lot of effort into school, even while in the past where it was extremely difficult to study. So he would not complain if she wanted to finish this school year. Beyond that…they would talk about it.

So he spent the rest of the evening watching television, except for a rather embarrassing discussion with Mrs. Higurashi. But the older woman was considerate enough not to push her questioning too far outside of his comfort zone, and in the end she merely asked him to make sure Kagome was happy. And that was something he promised gladly.

Kagome came down to collect him late at night, looking tired but satisfied. She fixed him a snack in gratitude for letting her study, and then led him up to bed. After a quick kiss, Inuyasha moved toward his customary position under the window. Her hand clutching his stopped him. He studied her, eyes downcast and face flushed, left hand held nervously under her chin.

"Do you…want to share my bed?" she said at last.

His jaw nearly dropped to the floor. She meant nothing sexual by it, but even sleeping in the same bed was something he had never expected tonight. Obviously it had taken a lot of guts for her to ask that, and she would not have proposed it unless it was something she truly desired. Inuyasha was powerless to deny her, not least because the idea was delightful to him as well, if a little scary at the same time. It seemed that neither one of them wanted to spend much time apart from each other now, so soon after the end of their forced separation.

Kagome sighed in bliss as she settled into his embrace, pillowing her head against his shoulder. Within moments she was snoring softly. It occurred to Inuyasha that this was something her grandfather would most certainly _not_ approve of, but what the old man didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He lay awake long into the night, just listening to her breathing. It was the most tranquil night he could ever remember.

He did not know what the future held. He did not know how Kagome would balance her dual lives, or where they would ultimately choose to live. What he did know, and what filled him with a sense of divine blessing, was that she would be by his side through it all, until death parted them. And that was all that mattered.

The End

A/N – Those of you who read the story before may have noticed a major change in this chapter (or several; I completely rewrote the whole thing). But what I'm talking about is that this chapter used to have a lemon. Five years later, it seemed forced to me. They're just seeing each other again for the first time in many weeks, so it doesn't make sense that they'd jump right into bed. I figure I've written enough lemons so that I don't have to force one.

So I hope you enjoyed this updated version of the story. Comments are always appreciated.

King Baka


End file.
